Fledgling
by kdsch123
Summary: Being a thirteen year old girl is hard. Having a super powered dog and being new in town is harder still. Kara adjusts to life in Smallville with help from her cousin Clark and Chloe. Chloe investigates the myth of Naman and Segeeth and her part in it,
1. Holes

The hole in the cornfield was about ten feet deep, and six feet across. Clark walked around it, looking down trying to figure out the cause. He was hoping the cause was not a seemingly innocent white puppy that had already done his best to chew through any toy Clark had given him and had moved on to gnawing on the wood pile. Shelby sat on the edge of the hole, looking down, and Clark got the feeling that the older dog was also less than pleased with the new arrival.

"Sorry, boy." Clark said to his dog, who looked up at him, listening. "Can't help family. Let's find Krypto, Shelby." The golden retriever stood and ran off, returning to Clark after a few minutes, carrying Krypto. There was no way around it. The usually white puppy was caked in mud, and wearing an expression of absolute guilt as Shelby set him down. Krypto whimpered, looking up at Clark sadly, with his small white tail wagging hopefully. He eyed Shelby, who growled softly, and then up at Clark again.

Clark smiled in spite of himself, giving Shelby's head a scratch and then picking Krypto up to look into his little face. The puppy wriggled, trying to lick and nip at Clark's nose.

"Yes, I know.." Clark laughed, and then frowned, "You have to help it, Krypto…no more holes. Can't run a farm with holes in the fields everywhere. I know you understand me." He carried the dirty puppy into the yard, Shelby following along. "Kara!"

"Did you call me?" Kara said, suddenly beside Clark in the front yard, as if out of thin air. These rapid appearances had become one of Kara's most beloved amusements since arriving on Earth a few weeks back, and her favorite target, above all others, was Lois. Kara could be amused endlessly watching the older girl jump and yell in surprise, every time. Even though she knew she could not surprise Clark, Chloe or Martha in the same way, Kara did not stop trying. Seeing she had once again failed to startle Clark, Kara smiled brightly at Clark. "I was putting my new room together."

Clark nodded, and handed the muddy puppy to his cousin. "He needs a bath, and there's a hole in the corn field big enough to put a hot tub in." Clark took a faded bandana from his pocket and wiped his hands clean of the mud. "Need help with your room? I can do some painting when I'm done filling in the hole."

Kara held Krypto at arms length, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Ugh, this is the second time today…." Realizing she'd let something slip, she turned to go, but Clark was too fast, and before she could get three steps, he was blocking her way.

"Second time TODAY?" Clark asked indignantly, thinking of more huge pits in the Kent family cornfields, and Kara's voice rose defensively.

"No big deal. He got into the paint for my room, and, well, there are streaks along the floor now, but I like them, so…" She said defensively, pulling the puppy close and getting mud all over the new green blouse Lois had brought back from Gotham City for her. In spite of the pranks, or maybe because of them, Lois adored Kara and took every chance she could to spoil her. Chloe too, spent a great deal of time with Kara and had been the one to proudly escort the new arrival to her favorite place, the Metropolis Municipal Library. Clark, on the other hand, was much faster to take a hard line with Kara, reminding himself of Jonathan Kent in his dealings with his young cousin.

"We have to think of something to keep Krypto out of trouble. I don't know what to do with him, Kara. It's not your fault." Clark said, seeing the sadness in Kara's eyes. "The sun here does strange things to us, I guess Kryptonian dogs are no exception."

"I'll keep a better eye on him, Clark, I promise." Kara said, smiling again. Clark was so easy, she thought to herself, hugging Krypto closer. "Come on…time for your bath, again."

Dr. Willowbrook looked up from his desk when he heard his office door open. "Miss Sullivan! This is a surprise." He closed the large folio of sketches he had been studying and rose out of his seat.

"Please, Dr. Willowbrook, call me Chloe." Chloe smiled, and shook Dr. Willowbrook's hand. "I was hoping you had a minute.."

"Sure, hope it's not for that interview, though. Told you, I'm too old to be all that interesting to newspaper people." Dr. Willowbrook teased, offering Chloe the nearest chair.

"No, thank you." Chloe shook her head. "It's about that vision I had a couple of weeks ago, and the whole Angel Heart thing." Chloe said, looking down at her hands. "I thought we'd gotten everything resolved, but I've seen the former shaman several times since. He seems to be trying to tell me something, but my knowledge of Kitwatchee is lacking."

"I'll be glad to help you, Chloe." Dr. Willowbrook said, sitting down across from Chloe. He looked into her face. "I take it you have not told Naman about any of this." When she began to protest, the professor smiled gently. "I have daughters, Chloe. And, granddaughters. I'm an old pro when it comes to women. Why haven't you told him?"

"There's a lot going on with his family right now, and I'd like to know what's going on before I talk to him about it." Chloe said, taking a deep breath in. She smiled bravely. "I know that sounds like a cop out, but I get the feeling that this is something I need to do myself."

"Well, in that case, Chloe, why don't you come out to the tribal center tomorrow? I'll have Miriam meet us there." Dr. Willowbrook nodded. "We'll figure out what the old man wants."


	2. Concern

"No, I don't want to hold." Lois spat into the phone. "Look, Councilman Morris said he needed some of Senator Kents time, and I'm calling to set that up, but I won't….oh, great." She rolled her eyes. "They put me on hold." Lois looked up at Martha Kent, and shook her head. "This fundraiser better be worthwhile, because I'm wasting more taxpayer dollars doing this. I could just write him a check."

Martha smiled. "Preserving Kansas history is always a worthwhile cause. The Frontier project is one that I know Jonathan would have supported." Looking out the window, Martha could see Kara giving Krypto another bath in the yard, Shelby keeping a watchful eye over the proceedings. "I think Kara might like the fundraiser, too."

Lois raised a finger. "Yeah, Councilman Morris? Oh, you're his secretary. Okay, well, Senator Kent said she'll be there, with her niece. What? No, they've never been to the Kiwatchee Reservation." Lois raised an eyebrow. "Saturday, ten o'clock. Wonderful. Yes, she's very excited, too. Will I come?" Lois looked beseechingly at Martha, who smiled and shrugged. "Yes, I'll be there. Okay, goodbye."

'The Frontier Project thanks you, Lois." Martha said, laughing. "I'm sure you could probably get Wayne Industries to contribute."

"Conflict of interest." Lois said, folding her arms. "He's interested, I'm conflicted about it."

"You've been seeing enough of Bruce. What's wrong?" Martha rolled out pastry dough while she went over her official calendar with Lois. With Kara around, they went through sweets like crazy. But baking was when Martha had her best ideas, and

today was no exception. When Lois left, Martha would call Bruce Wayne and invite him to the benefit. Martha smiled, watching Lois hover over the table, as if sure she would find the answers she sought in the flour tin or in the sugar bowl.

"I don't know." Lois moaned, taking a spiced, sugared piece of apple from the bowl of apple pie filling. "He's so weird. I mean, one minute you think you have a handle on the guy, and the next, " She popped the apple slice into her mouth. "he's taking you completely by surprise."

"Who's taking who by surprise?" Clark asked, and Lois turned, eyes wide.

"How much did you hear?" Lois demanded, quickly swallowing her apple. "It's none of your business, Smallville."

"None of my business, huh?" Clark grinned evilly, and Lois scowled at him. "It's not like I don't know you and Bruce Wayne are dating. Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"Clark." Martha chided softly, and Lois' shrugged.

"No, it's fine." Lois squared her shoulders. "I could use a man's point of view. In this case, since there are no actual men around, Clarkie here will do just fine."

"Do you want my help, or not?" Clark asked, washing his hands in the sink. "I do have a farm to run."

"And finals to study for.." Martha reminded him, and Clark laughed.

"I'm a busy guy, Lois. It's now or never." Clark turned, wiping his hands on a dishtowel.

"Okay. What does it mean when a man won't take no for answer." Lois began, and noting Clark's darkened expression, she held up her hands. "Whoa there, bruiser, it's not like that. Bruce just keeps calling, keeps taking me out, even when I tell him I'm not interested."

Clark shrugged. "Stop going. Don't take his calls. Otherwise, Lois, I'll see you at the wedding." He grinned brightly, tossing the dishtowel at her. "I can't wait to see YOU in a white dress. You won't get struck by lightning or anything that day, wearing white, I mean?"

'Shut up, idiot." Lois snapped throwing the towel back at Clark, who laughed at her discomfiture. "That's your big advice? Just stop going out with him?"

"Um, yeah, Lois. It's called 'breaking it off." Clark took a cookie from the cooling rack and went back outside. "Thanks, Mom!"

"Tell Kara to come in for some.." Martha called out as the screen door slammed back into its frame. "Lois, you know, Clark was teasing, but he is right. You're not going to get Bruce to take you seriously if you keep going out with him when you don't want to see him anymore."

'I guess." Lois took a cookie off the cooling rack too, and bit into it. "Except, I really do like Bruce. I just don't know if it's going to work out."

Martha smiled sympathetically. "All you can do it give it a try, Lois. Bruce is a nice man."

"I haven't met many of those." Lois said sadly, looking down at the floor. "I don't know what to do with them."

Chloe got into her car after making her appointment for that weekend with Dr. Willowbrook and sat quietly, gathering her thoughts. So much had gone on lately, that it was getting harder to keep her grip on what was what. She and Clark were not making a public announcement of their Kryptonian betrothal, which was fine. But the time spent connected to Lara through the crystal had left Chloe in a kind of pain she thought she'd left behind a long time ago. Suddenly, Chloe missed her mother terribly; the homesick feeling in her stomach as fresh as the day her mother first left. Chloe wiped the tears away impatiently, and started the car. If she told anyone at all about this whole business with Clark, it would be her mother.

She drove purposefully, not paying attention to her cell phone or her ever - present MP3 player. Chloe's mind was on other things. Gabe was too far away, Lois too out of the loop and Lana, well, the less Lana knew about anything, the better. And Clark had enough on his plate right now, with Kara and the farm. The private hospital was not that far from Smallville, which was ironic, since Chloe had spent so much time searching between heaven and earth to find her mother. But it seemed that Chloe would somehow find the answers to her questions just by sitting with her mother watching the light change across the manicured gardens of the hospital. Pulling into the parking lot, Chloe was surprised to see her Uncle Sam just getting into his large SUV. She honked her horn at him, waving.

"Chloe! How are you, kid? She'll be glad to see you." Uncle Sam slipped his unlit cigar back in his pocket and leaned into Chloe's open window. "You want me to wait? I have plans with Lois to get some dinner. You can come too. After seeing your mom, I could use the company." Sam Lane shook his head, looking up at the impressive façade of the hospital. "Still can't believe she's in there. My little sister."

"I know, Uncle Sam." Suddenly, the idea of going to see her mother became very heavy. Chloe looked back at her uncle. "I'm going to the Kent farm after this, so I'll pass on dinner. I promised Clark's cousin I'd help her with some homework. Her old school was heavy in math and science, so I told her I'd work with her on her book report."

"Ah, cute kid." Sam nodded, thinking of Kara. "Alright then, buttercup, I'll see you on the next trip through. Stay out of trouble." Sam gave Chloe a little tap on the end of her nose, and smiled. "Tell your old man to call me."

"Will do, Uncle Sam." Chloe smiled and the General nodded, giving her car door a quick tap before getting into his truck and driving off.

Chloe pulled into her uncle's vacated space and then headed up the sloping lawns to the hospital entrance, thinking about her family. When the General had first met his wife, they were forced to take Ella's younger brother, Gabriel with them as a chaperone. The next time, Sam had brought his baby sister, Sarah, as a companion for Gabe. It caused no end of joy in both the Lane and Sullivan homes when both couples decided marriage was the next step. The close family ties helped the three girls, Lois, Lucy and Chloe through the hard times that had come with their childhood – losing Sarah Lane-Sullivan to her mental illness, and then Ella Sullivan-Lane to cancer a few years later. Chloe saw her mother's face in the window of the sun room, and for a moment, she could swear she saw a flicker of emotion cross the woman's face as Sarah looked down at her daughter. Chloe raised a hand, but Sarah did not respond.

"Hi, Mom." Chloe said, softly as she approached Sarah. "It's been awhile, I know."

Sarah turned, and a hint of a smile hovered around her lips. A delicate white hand darted up and hesitantly cupped Chloe's cheek, gentle as a kiss. "You remember who I am, don't you?" Chloe asked, and Sarah's mouth curved a little more in reply.

"I need to talk, Mom. I can't have these conversations with Dad, he just doesn't get it."

Chloe sat down, and patted the bench beside her. Sarah sat, taking Chloe's hand.

"Mom, there's been so many weird things happening lately. I don't even know where to start, and I'm kind of an expert about that stuff. I have the spirit of a Kitwachee shaman trying to contact me from beyond the grave, still having dreams about a planet that blew up years ago, and I've been betrothed to my boyfriend in some alien ritual that makes me a member of his family. I used to think I had it all together, Mom." Chloe reached up and smoothed some of her mother's faded hair behind her ear. "Now I just wonder if I ever did."

Sarah turned and looked at her daughter, and her mouth moved, sketching words with her lips but making no sound. Tears filled her hazel eyes, and she shook her head, taking Chloe's hand in her own. Her daughter gasped, and Chloe held her breath, waiting for her mother to speak. After a moment, Sarah closed her eyes in frustration and turned away, staring out the window again.

"It's okay, Mom." Chloe said, swallowing her disappointment. "I know you'll tell me what you want to say soon enough." She rose, and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you, Mom. I'll be back sooner next time, I promise."

Sarah looked back at Chloe, and she grabbed her daughter's hand again, her grip tight and protective, panic flasing in her eyes. "Nnnnooonnnooowwwaaaaaiiiiiittt…"

Chloe staggered back, dropping her bag on the floor, and Sarah clutched at her, reaching for the pendant Clark had given Chloe after their dream sojourn in Krypton. Her hand closed around the crystal, and Chloe felt a jolt race through her, from her feet to her forehead. Sarah felt it too - she suddenly seemed to be focused, conscious and aware. She held the stone so tightly that Chloe could feel the white gold chain cutting into the back of her neck.

"Angel heart…." Sarah rasped, blinking. "My Angel." She smiled, and nodded. "Trust him….Angel….love always….Gabe…." Sarah released the stone and fell back onto the bench, looking down at her hand, in surprise, rocking in her seat. Eyes wide, Chloe clapped her hands over her mouth, crying both from shock and fear.

"Oh!" A young nurse ran to them, and knelt before Sarah. "Sarah?" She looked up at Chloe. "Are you okay, hon? I've never seen her do anything like that, not ever."

"I'm fine." Chloe said, in spite of the cold shivers that made her skin crawl. "She talked to me. Did you hear her? She spoke to me."

The nurse stood, and looked at Chloe carefully. "I know it seemed that way, and I understand why you'd want to believe that. But she didn't say a word…just gibberish."


	3. Connection

Chloe slammed out of the hospital, her face drained of all color, breath coming in deep gulps. She dropped her shoulder bag and ran her hands through her hair, trying to put together what had just happened. Once outside, she looked up at the window where her mother had been sitting. Sarah was looking down, looking concerned, watching as Chloe gathered herself on the wide marble steps.

"Not possible, not possible. The nurse said it, and the doctor just said it." Chloe paced, ticking the facts off on her hand. "atrophied vocal cords, schizophrenic tendencies. Not possible – lucid speech is not possible. " Chloe stopped and looked up, making eye contact with her mother. ""But I HEARD you. Clear as a bell. That was no gibberish." Her hand fluttered to the crystal Clark had given her. Chloe bit her lip and nodded, going back into into the hospital, her footsteps echoing through the halls. Chloe ran past the nurse's station on the second floor, ignoring the cries from the nurses there and went to her mother, thrusting the crystal into her mother's hand.

"Mom. Look at me." Chloe panted. "Look at me and think anything, anything at all."

"Chloe…..baby….."Sarah's voice, as if coming from far away touched Chloe's ears like a gentle kiss. "How…?"

"A gift." Chloe closed her hands around Sarah's. "Mom, when you called me Angel Heart, how did you know about that?"

"He's there….." Sarah pulled a hand free to point at an empty chair. "The Kiwatchee man. He….calls….you….that….." Her eyes widened in fear. "Protect…the fledgling….."

"Mom?" Chloe craned her neck to look into her mother's face. "Who is the Fledgling?"

"Baby bird…." Sarah sing songed, dropping her hand. Chloe held the other tightly to the crystal. "Baby….bird….flies….season….short…..fly….away….from….home……"

Sarah pulled her hand free, and covered her eyes, rocking in place. Chloe gathered her in her arms, and rocked with her. Two nurses appeared in the common room doorway, and stopped seeing mother and daughter embrace. Chloe heard them speaking, and then one, the nurse from earlier came to them quietly.

"I'm glad you came back, Miss Sullivan." She whispered, resting a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Stop at the nurse's station when you're done, okay?"

Chloe nodded, and the nurse retreated, giving them a fond backward glance.

Sarah broke the hug, and smiled faintly, patting Chloe on the cheek before she turned away. Chloe looked at the empty chair her mother had pointed at and shuddered. Ever since her experience with Mikey the crazy orderly, Chloe didn't take ghost talk easily.

"Bye, Mom" Chloe whispered, and Sarah nodded, looking out the window, humming a tune Chloe barely recognized, a song called "Blackbird". She walked out of the common room, tucking Clark's necklace inside her shirt, hoping to avoid questions. The nurse was waiting at the desk, her hand on a stack of leather bound journals, all very similar to the one Lois had given Clark for his birthday. Chloe smiled, wondering if Lois had been the one supplying her mother with them as well.

"Miss Sullivan, I wanted you to see this." The nurse, whose id tag named her "Jan", opened one of the books and gave it to Chloe. "Your mother can't speak, and sometimes goes off into a world of her own, but she's been writing in these books for years. If Dr. Millar knew I let you look at them, he'd have my head. But I think you need to see them. You've gotten more of a reaction from Sarah than anyone else could have."

Chloe took the book and read it. Mixed in with small, strange drawings of impish figures, Sarah had scrawled her thoughts. They were completely random, but Chloe felt her breath catch reading them.

"She went to prom. Gabe says prom queen…our girl…." "Baby is at the Planet.." "Lois keeping an eye out for her….came to see me……Ella….like Ella." Chloe looked up at Jan, and the older woman smiled, nodding.

"She's never been completely out of it, Miss Sullivan. Not as long as I've been here, and I've been here nearly as long as she has." Jan held her hand out for the book. "She sees things, and she can't speak anymore, but she knows."

"I can't tell you what this means to me." Chloe closed the book and handed it back. "How hard it's been not having her. All these years, and then not knowing…"

"You're a big girl now, Miss Sullivan, and you have a right to know." Jan looked around, and then handed Chloe a manila folder. "This is a copy of your mother's medical records, and her treatment here. If you were my child, I'd want you to know." Chloe took the chart and stuffed it into her large shoulder bag.

"Thank you." Chloe said, and the nurse smiled, putting on her glasses again.

"Thank you, hon. And don't be a stranger. Your mother needs you." Jan picked up the journals and hugged them. "Next time you come, I'll have copies of these for you. I'll make sure to clear it with your Dad, just to keep us both out of hot water. That chart? That's between you and me, okay?" Jan's voice was a soft whisper.

"Thanks." Chloe whispered, and quickly walked out of the ward. She pulled out her cell phone and called Clark. It rang once, and Chloe could hear the domestic goings on of the Kent's house before a voice spoke.

"Hello?" Kara answered, her mouth full of cookie dough. "Chloe! Are you going to help me with 'Pride and Prejudice'? " She licked her fingers and Chloe grinned at the sound. "Hold on. Clark! It's CHLOEEEEEEEE!" The phone dropped with a clatter, and Chloe then heard Clark grumbling about yelling girls and broken cell phones, and did not resist the urge to giggle a little.

"Hey, Chlo'." Clark said, picking up the phone and frowning at the sticky fingermarks left by his cousin. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the private hospital Mom is in, you know, just outside Granville. Can you come meet me? After the afternoon I've had, I don't think I can drive to Smallville alone." Chloe replied, looking up at her mother, who stood in the window again. "If you're busy…"

"Never busy for you, you know that. I'm on my way." Clark's voice was reassuring. He hung up, and Chloe slid her phone into her pocket. A familiar gust of wind blew her hair away from her face, and when she looked up, Clark was there, his green eyes full of concern. He smiled and Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"Chloe." She felt his arms go around her, and feeling safe for the first time all day, Chloe sighed happily. "Come on, Mom's got dinner on. Fried Chicken." He kissed the top of Chloe's head, and then tipped her face up to gently kiss her lips. "Tell me about what's going on in the car on the way home. "

"That's my plan." Chloe said, handing him her keys. In her memory, Chloe heard her mother's voice, "Trust him…." Smiling, she turned and waved up at her mother, who was smiling widely at them. "Bye, Mom…."


	4. Knowledge

"Okay, I'm all ears, Chloe." Clark said, after they had been driving in silence a little while. He looked over at Chloe, who was skimming through the file on her lap, using a small flashlight to keep the growing twilight from hiding what she wanted to know. "Chloe?"

"Yeah, Clark?" She looked over at him, and smiled. "The nurse gave me this…copy of my mother's medical records." His look of disapproval made Chloe laugh. "Oh, calm down Clark. She's going to talk to my Dad and Uncle Sam. I just got a head start."

"Chloe." Clark began, looking back at the road, feeling his hands clench around the steering wheel almost too tightly. The urge to protect her was so strong, and Clark wished that they were in a physically dangerous situation so he could save her. Protecting someone from hurting emotionally was much, much harder, Clark thought, praying Chloe would close the file on her own. "Those are your mother's confidential medical files. There may be things in there that you shouldn't know about…" He felt Chloe's eyes on him, questioning. "Things you should hear from doctors."

"I am going to hear them from doctors, Clark. Their notes." Sighing, Chloe closed the folder, snapping off the flashlight. She sat quietly in the growing darkness, and then she spoke. "I've been seeing visions of that shaman again. He keeps talking to me, and I can't understand him. I have an appointment with Dr. Willowbrook and shaman, Miriam tomorrow." Her voice was soft, sad, breaking Clark's heart to hear it. In the same voice, Chloe went on to tell Clark all that went on during her visit with her mother, Sarah's inexplicable speech, the involvement of the Kryptonian crystal, the journals. "I don't know what role my mother has to play in any of this, Clark, but between Krypton, The Kiwatchee tribe, and now this, well, my good old weird-o-meter is just humming off the grid. I want to go through these records, and those journals. Maybe, if I can figure it all out, I can help Mom, somehow."

Sounds like a plan to me. I'm with you all the way." Clark replied, thinking about what Chloe had just told him. "Who is this "fledgling", though?"

Chloe looked up at him, concern washing over her face. "I don't know about you, Clark, but there is a just on the edge of womanhood Kryptonian girl in your house right now. Fledglings are baby birds, and I can't imagine anyone more like a baby bird right now than Kara."

"You think Kara is this fledgling?" Clark asked doubtfully. "I don't remember hearing anything about this before."

"Maybe Kara being here has tripped some kind of wire in the space time continuum

or something. She didn't get her by Greyhound Bus, Clark. We have no idea what effect your uncle's time machine may have had on our timeline." Chloe told him, sliding her mother's file back into her big purse. "Anyway, prophecies are like that. Some part of it is extremely cryptic until something comes along to clear it up. "

"Chloe, I don't recall ever hearing anything about another Kryptonian in any of the Kiwatchee legends, other than the original Naman. Well, we'll go see Dr. Willowbrook tomorrow, and we'll take Kara with us." Clark took Chloe's hand in his, giving it a brief squeeze.

Kara was setting the table, trying to remember which side of the plate the knife went on. She had been learning everything she could about life on Earth, but some things just continued to elude her. Clark had told her about the things that happen to Kryptonians when they live on Earth, and aside from being very fast, Kara hadn't felt much different. Setting the knife down on the right side of the plate, she turned to talk to 'Aunt' Martha and a vicious pain tore through her head.

"Aaagh!" She exclaimed, dropping the rest of the silverware to the floor. "Rao help me!"

Martha dropped the tongs she was using to turn the chicken and ran to Kara, who had fallen to her knees in pain. The girl had her hands over her ears, shaking her head.

"Kara, honey!" Martha dropped beside the girl, and gathered her close. "What's wrong?"

"My head! Oh, and all the noise!" Kara sobbed, falling against Martha heavily. "I can hear everything…"Deep sobs broke loose from inside Kara. "Make it stop, please, Aunt Martha…."

"It's okay, honey." Martha said, smiling into Kara's hair. "It's going to pass in a few minutes. I think your abilities are starting to come through." Clark, hurry home, Martha thought, as she felt Kara's hot tears soak through her shirt.

Kara spoke, the words unfamilar to Martha, who realized that the girl was using her native language. The speech was fast, lyrical, the vowels notes over the rhythmic consonants. Slowly, Kara removed her hands from her ears and looked up at Martha, the tear stains shining streaks against her flushed face.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Kara said, amazed. "But I can hear Mr. and Mrs. Johnson down the road. What's "Club Med"?"

Martha smiled, wiping Kara's tears away. "It's a place people go on vacation. But now that you can hear people and things from far away, that doesn't mean you should eavesdrop. I know you can't help it now, but we'll help you learn to control it."

Kara nodded. "Can Clark do this?"

"Yes, he can. His ability to do this didn't appear until after an accident he had hurt his eyes." Martha said gently as she smoothed Kara's hair away from her face. "You feeling better really?"

"I am." Kara nodded, and they both stood, picking up the dropped forks and knives. "Aunt Martha?"

"Yes, baby." Martha set the handful of silverware on the table, and turned back to Kara.

"I saw something when my ears hurt. I saw a man, a very old man. He was standing over there, by the fireplace." Kara looked into the living room. "He talked to me, but I could barely hear him and then he nodded at me. When he was gone, my ears didn't hurt anymore." The girl shivered, although like Clark, she was never sensitive to temperature change.

Clark, come home NOW, Martha thought, looking over near the fireplace and seeing nothing at all. Gathering Kara to her again, Martha felt the familiar panic she had known when Clark was young. "It's going to be okay, Kara. We'll figure it all out, okay?"

"Okay." Kara wrapped her arms around Martha again. "I'm glad you're here, Aunt Martha."

"Me too, baby, me too." Martha hugged Kara tighter.


	5. Ground Rules

As Clark and Chloe pulled into the Kent driveway, a low slung black car also followed them down and stopped. Clark frowned into his rearview mirror and then grinned.

"Chloe, Bruce is here."

"Bruce? Really?" Chloe squealed, her eyes glowing. "Is Lois with him? "

"Um, no. Come on, let's go find out what's going on." Clark got out of the car, and walked over to the black sports car. "What are you doing? Slumming?"

"I was looking for some fresh pie, and I was told this was the place for it." Bruce replied, sliding out of his car, silent as a shadow. "Your mom called earlier today about some benefit day after tomorrow, so I thought I'd come out early." The two young men shook hands, and Bruce gave Chloe a brief and brotherly hug. He looked down into her face. "What's wrong with my favorite investigative reporter?"

Clark and Chloe looked at each other, surprised. "How do you know these things?" Chloe asked, leading Bruce to the house. "Don't say you read my face. It's too dark for that."

"I have your car bugged." Bruce said simply, and when Chloe sputtered in shock, he laughed. "I don't really, but you believed me. That's pretty funny." Clark laughed too, and Chloe folded her arms, eyeing them both. "I really did read your face, Chloe. It's not that hard."

"Just came from visiting my mom." Chloe replied, her expression still wary. She looked over at her car, the back at the young tycoon and Bruce shook his head, holding up his hands innocently. Chloe looked back at Clark, who shrugged as he walked behind them.

"You know she's going to have her car checked now for listening devices." Clark said, and Bruce laughed. Chloe turned and stuck her tongue out at Clark as they made their way up the porch steps and into the house. She flounced ahead of Bruce and pulled the screen door shut behind her with a slam, turning with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Get the bug out of my car, Wayne. No dinner for either of you until it's gone." Chloe said, smiling as she closed the interior door and turned the lock with a triumphant snap.

"You didn't really." Clark looked at his friend and Bruce shrugged, not at all embarrassed. Clark didn't need to Bruce to say anymore. "She'd kill you."

"No, of course not. I was tempted to put a standard GPS under the bumper, though."

Bruce looked back at Chloe's car, appraisingly. "Just in case."

"Don't do it." Clark said, although the thought of Bruce also looking out for Chloe was reassuring, Clark was certain Chloe would not appreciate being electronically tagged. He leaned forward and knocked on the door. There was a muffled giggle and then the door swung open, the smell of fried chicken washing over them. Kara stood in the doorway, smiling angelically, her slight frame a barrier,

"You can only come in if you've gotten the insect from Chloe's car." She said to Bruce, and he folded his arms and scowled at her, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"Hello, Boss." Bruce said seriously. "There is no insect in Chloe's car."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked, wheedling. "Chloe thinks you are lying."

"Oh, Chloe does." Bruce looked at Chloe over Kara's head. She grinned at the men and took a large bite out of a chicken leg. "There is no "insect" in your car, Chloe. Okay, Boss?"

"You can let them in, Kara." Chloe said majestically, and Kara stepped aside, allowing Bruce and Clark to enter. As her cousin passed, she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the kitchen.

"Something happened tonight before you got home." Kara told Clark when they got into the front hall. "My head hurt really bad, and I could hear everything – EVERYTHING." She winced remembering the sensation. "I also saw something."

"Well, I can see through things, so I guess it's something you'll be able to do too." Clark said, his hands on Kara's shoulders. "You said your head hurt?"

"I heard everything, the whole world." Kara explained. "Everything all at once. I felt like my head was going to pop. And then, I saw him, and it stopped."

"He? You saw a person?" Clark asked, and Kara looked over at the fireplace.

"Well, he's not there now." She sighed impatiently. "A little old man. Very old. Dark skin, white hair. I saw him in the living room, and he spoke to me. That's when my head stopped hurting. Now I can just hear things from far away. The Johnsons are going to Club Med. Aunt Martha says that's where humans go on something called vacation."

Clark stifled a laugh. "You can't listen in on people's conversations, Kara. Our abilities come whether we want them to or not. We have to learn to control them. This old man, what did he say to you?"

"I don't remember it now, just that when he spoke, his voice was all I heard. And then, I felt better." Kara looked up at Clark. "Just like that."

"Come on, you two." Martha called. "Chicken is getting cold."

Clark smiled at his cousin. "Tomorrow Chloe and I will take you to meet some people that know our secret. Maybe they can help us figure out what the old man is trying to tell you."

"I hope so." Kara said walking back into the kitchen. "Everything is so new…humans lead such confusing lives."

Clark laughed. "Take it from me, Kara, it only gets worse as you get older."

"Thanks." Kara sighed. "Not the answer I was hoping for."

Clark reached over and ruffled Kara's hair. "I know."

"Hey, Kent Family! I hope I'm not…." Lois came through the door, and stopped dead in her tracks, seeing Bruce happily eating fried chicken with Chloe and the Kents. She tipped her head to the side, and folded her arms as the screen door slammed shut behind her. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I was invited." Bruce said neutrally. "By Martha. I do have other reasons to be in Smallville other than being rejected. You made yourself clear." He took a glass of lemonade from Kara with a wink at the young girl. "Why not make the best of it?"

"Outside, now." Lois pointed, and Bruce languidly sat back, setting his fork on his plate. "I mean it."

"Hello, Lois. How nice to see you this evening." Martha said, rushing to Lois. "I'm so glad you could join us." Lois nodded to her employer, and stamped her foot, pointing more emphatically. Bruce, ignoring her, took a long drink from the glass of lemonade Kara had poured for him. Lois and Bruce locked eyes, saying nothing. Clark and Chloe exchanged amused glances as they passed mashed potatoes and gravy between them. After a long pause, Bruce rose, excusing himself and went outside, followed loudly by Lois. Again, the screen door slammed, but not loud enough to cover Lois' voice, fast and furiously scolding.

"Wow." Clark said, shaking his head as he dished out potatoes. "Bruce Wayne getting bullied by a girl."

"Oh, okay." Chloe laughed, taking the bowl. "Don't even start. " She grinned at Clark. "We could play 'remember when', if you want."

Martha and Clark laughed, and Kara pushed her hair behind her ear, and tuned in to the conversation between her friends outside. She looked up from her plate to see if anyone was paying attention, and found, to her utter delight, that Clark was also listening to the conversation outside. A giggle escaped her lips, and Clark looked over at her. Catching Kara's eye and conspiratorial grin, Clark half frowned knowing she was eavesdropping too. "That's enough, miss. Eat your dinner." Kara smiled, and applied herself to the food before her.

"Of all the low down, miserable things to do…" Lois spat, pacing. "After I told you that I thought we shouldn't see each other anymore…"

Bruce shook his head. "Look, if we're going to do this, I'd like to finish dinner first. I flew in from California and I'm kind of hungry."

"You think you're being funny, but you are so NOT funny." Lois retorted. "You're trying to change the subject."

"Lois, I'm not a stupid man." Bruce said, folding his arms. "I'm generally not one to put myself in this kind of position either. So think about it for a minute. The Kents are my friends. Chloe is my friend. I'm not going to avoid them because you think they're your territory. Whether I bump into you while I'm seeing THEM is really immaterial."

"This really isn't some ploy just to see me again?" Lois asked, suddenly subdued.

"This really isn't a ploy to see you again." Bruce repeated. "I told you, you were perfectly clear."

"Oh." Lois said, deflated. "I guess that's okay, then." Turning, she went to go into the house. "You'd better come finish dinner."

"Lois." Bruce said, coming up the path behind her. She turned, finding herself face to face with him. Bruce looked down at her, and smiled. "For the record, I don't agree with you. About us being over, I mean."

"Well, I, " Lois swallowed. "It's hard to think straight on an empty stomach, and with a full moon and all. Go eat. I know there's fresh pie."

"Don't think it's an empty stomach that's the problem." Bruce took her in his arms. "You are awfully pretty when you're mad, Miss Lane." He looked into her eyes, and Lois felt her resolve crumble. "Prettier when you're mad and in the moonlight. What a combination."

"Stop." Lois said, in a tone that hinted at something else. She hated herself for it, but she was hoping he'd kiss her.

"I'm not doing anything." Bruce let her go. "It's up to you now." He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. "Come on, dinner is getting cold."

Lois nodded, and without thinking slid her hand into his as they walked up the steps.


	6. Reservation

"It's so flat here." Kara said the next morning, looking out of the passenger side window at the acres of farmland they drove past on their way to the Kiwatchee tribal center. "And the sky is so blue." It was a beautiful day, clear and perfect, the kind of spring day that most farmers looked forward to. Clark preferred the afternoons, Chloe the evenings, but Kara adored the mornings, rising at daybreak with Clark and exploring the fields before she had to go to school, Krypto tumbling along behind her. Kara had grown two inches since arriving on Earth. Also her hair and skin seemed to glow - something Clark and Chloe were able to explain, having Dr. Swann's notes, which put them way ahead of Jonathan and Martha Kent in raising an alien teenager. Chloe smiled, and rubbed Kara's shoulder comfortingly,

"I guess this is all very different from what you are used to, isn't it?" Chloe asked, and Kara nodded solemnly. "From what I saw of Krypton, I mean."

"It is. Well, was." Kara hiccuped and shook her head. "I want to see everything, Kansas, the oceans, all of it." She sighed and traced a shape on the window with one long finger. "There is so much to learn."

This had been a common theme since Kara's arrival. Naturally curious to begin with, the Kryptonian girl's desire to learn all she could about her new home world was nearly a compulsion. Maps and star charts lined her new room at the top of the Kent's farm house and Clark's telescope pointed to the heavens through a sky light Clark had installed for that exact reason. The curious adventure of seeing a dead Kiwatchee shaman was not about a paranormal experience, but about going to the tribal center and finding out about the culture for Kara. Spotting the cluster of buildings that made up the Kiwatchee town center, Kara sat straighter, her excitement almost an electric charge. Her curiosity was infectious, and Chloe smiled, remembering herself at that age. The little town was stirred up, preparing for the benefit tomorrow and there were visitors from other tribes setting up booths and tents as temporary shelters during the festivities. Dancers in brillant costumes walked together, talking about the practice ahead, the sunlight making everything brighter and more vivid.

Dr. Willowbrook stood outside of the tribal center, waving as they pulled up.

"Hello!" He called, walking to the truck. "Glad you're here today. We have the Planting Moon Festival tomorrow and then the benefit..."

"We'll be here for that too." Clark replied, shaking Dr. Willowbrook's hand. "Dr. Willowbrook, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Kara."

"Kara, it's nice to meet you." Dr. Willowbrook smiled, and Kara shook his hand politely, studying his face.

"Hello." Kara replied, smiling back. "It's beautiful here. Where I'm from, the sky is never.." She paused, realizing she may be saying too much, "this blue."

"Well, welcome to Kansas." Dr. Willowbrook bowed formally, "Although I should say, tsi-lu –gi. It means Welcome."

"tsi-lu –gi." Kara repeated, her accent perfectly imitating the professor's. "I like that."

"I'm glad. I like to teach people about my world. " Dr. Willowbrook smiled, and shook Chloe's hand. "How are you today, Chloe?"

"Fine, but my list of questions just keeps getting longer, " Chloe replied with a rueful grin. "And I'm all about getting answers."

"Let's see if we can get them for you." Dr. Willowbrook tucked Chloe's arm around his own. "Miriam is waiting inside."

They found the Kiwatchee shaman alone in a small auditorium. She turned when she heard them enter, fixing Chloe and Kara with a deep, searching look.

"This child…" Miriam walked over to Kara and looked into her eyes. "She is like Naman."

"My cousin." Clark offered, and the shaman grunted in acknowledgment.

"A fledgling." Miriam said, looking up at Dr. Willowbrook. "A young one, of Naman's race."

"So it would seem." Dr. Willowbrook nodded, his dark eyes full of thoughts as his mind raced over the prophecies of his people. He looked at Kara. "Her coming has not been foretold."

Miriam grunted again. "Well, then." She smiled at Kara gently. "We are in new territory. Perhaps calling to the spirits will help us."

"Why?" Kara asked, looking at Miriam suspiciously.

"Because the prophecy of Naman does not mention a female of his kind." Miriam took Kara by the hand. "When the spirits answer then we will know."

"I've already been visited by a spirit." Kara said, looking over Miriam's shoulder. "There he is, right there."

Everyone else turned to look at the empty chair Kara had indicated, and all except Chloe had puzzled expressions, seeing nothing. Chloe, for her part, gasped, her eyes growing larger in her face, all color leeching from her cheeks.

"You see him?" Chloe asked, leaning into Kara. "Describe him."

"He's very old, with black eyes and a wrinkly face." Kara began, "He's wearing a white shirt, jeans and boots, and his hair is long and white." She smiled. "He's waving at me."

"I'm seeing that too." Chloe said, looking at Clark. "Can you see it?"

"No, Chloe, I can't." Clark shook his head. "All I see is air."

"You see him now?" Miriam asked, looking back and forth between Kara and Chloe, shocked. She turned and looked at the spot Kara indicated. "I do not see you, Father, but I can hear you. Tell me why you have come…"

There was a clatter and a thud behind the small group. Turning with a gasp, Miriam spotted her granddaughter, Livvie. "You are supposed to be outside, young one."

The child came out from behind a stack of ceremonial lances, paying no attention at all to her grandmother. She was staring at Kara, her dark eyes unfathomable. Livvie shuffled her feet for a moment, and then walked over to where Kara stood.

'Hello." Livvie said, looking up at Kara. She rifled through her pockets and came up with a small polished rock. "This is yours."

"Thank you." Kara took the stone and looked at it. "What is it?" Her finger traced over the carving on the top of he rock, a stylized bird.

"Your totem." Livvie explained. "That's an eagle. Eagles fly very high, and sometimes they fly so high that we can't see them anymore, but they're still there…" The child sniffled, and turned to Chloe. "You still have the stone I gave you. Your mother needs it. This is yours." Livvie handed Chloe another smooth stone and smiled.

"Livvie." Chloe knelt down, "The worry stone you gave me is for my mother?"

"Yes. She has too much on her mind." The child said, in a tone much wiser than her age and size would give credit. "Give her that stone. She'll feel better." Turning her attention to Clark, Livvie grinned. "Hi, Naman!" She reached up and Clark lifted Livvie up into his arms. "Naman, will you be here tomorrow to see me dance?"

"You bet I will." Clark said laughing. "Livvie, how do you know about Chloe's mother?"

'The old ones tell me her stories." Livvie said, looking down at her hands. "About the time she was here with us."

Chloe looked up at Miriam. "My mother was never here. She only moved to Metropolis with Dad when he first started working for Luthorcorp."

Miriam shook her head, "What you do not know about your mother is what keeps you from finding the answers you seek, Angel Heart. Find her voice, Chloe." The shaman looked at her granddaughter. "Well, little one, what does the old one say?"

"The old one says that when Angel heart's mother can speak her truth, then the next part of Naman's prophecy will come to us." Livvie touched Clark's face. "You have a prophecy?" She asked, and Clark smiled, hugging the child closely.

"He's saying something else, " Kara said, and she looked at Livvie. "What is he saying about me?"

"He said you must have your Vision Quest, Fledgling." Livvie's grin sported the buds of new teeth. "He said that you are a blank page. To be written on by the Great Spirit." The little girl held out a grubby hand to Kara. "You don't have to worry, Fledgling. I'll go on your quest with you."


	7. Clues

I don't understand it, Clark, I really don't." Chloe said as they drove back to Smallville later. "Why has everyone kept my mother and her past a secret from me for all of these years?"

"I don't know, Chloe." Clark looked over at her briefly before bringing his eyes back to the road. "Why not ask your dad, or your Uncle Sam?"

"I'm going to." Chloe held her phone in her hand. "As soon as I have a signal."

She looked over at Kara, who had promptly fallen asleep almost as soon as Clark started the truck. "What about this vision quest, Clark? Kara can't go on it alone."

"I'll keep up with her." Clark replied. "I don't think there'll be a problem though."

'Are you sure you can trust these people? You have a purpose in the grand scheme of things for them, but she doesn't. What if someone decides an alien orphan has a price?" Chloe asked, turning back to Clark. "You were raised among humans, Mr. Kent was very cautious about your abilities. Kara has been here for four weeks and already an entire tribe of Native Americans will be privy to her secret."

"If they believe it." Clark said, but a trace of doubt had crept into his voice. "I'll keep a close eye on her during the vision quest. Meantime, you get in touch with your dad and see what you can find out."

"I'm not going to my Dad." Chloe replied, grimly, looking at her phone. "I'm going to a more direct source." She pressed a speed dial number and waited. "Hello, Lois? Listen, I need a favor. It's about Mom…."

General Sam Lane was not in the habit of being interrupted. Sighing, the young captain who served as his assistant looked up at the young woman impatiently tapping her foot, and tried to stare her into silence. Arms folded, the girl cocked an eyebrow at him, and increased the tapping, making each one somehow louder and more insistent and just short of stamping her foot. These Army brats were really very tiring, he thought, making a mental reminder to ask his wife if her birth control prescription was up to date.

"Look, Ms. Lane, I know you are busy, but the General did say…"Captain Wilkes began reasonably. "I'm sure your position with Senator Kent leaves you with very little free time, but really, I …."

Lois leaned forward, placing both palms on the Captain's desk. "Listen, I've run through more of Daddy's assistants than you could ever know." She smiled. It glittered dangerously in her eyes. "You really want to keep your commission, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Ms. Lane." He looked helplessly over at her companion, a petite blonde who was having trouble hiding her amusement. "Please, Miss, can't you make Ms. Lane understand? I'm just trying to do my job."

"I suppose." Chloe said reasonably. "But I think if you would only tell my uncle that we're here, he'll understand."

Out numbered, Captain Wilkes sighed again, and dialed into his C.O.'s office. Quietly, he told the general what had gone on, and then nodded, holding the phone away from his ear to avoid the full blast of the General's enraged bellow. Pleading, he looked up at Lois again, but she rolled her eyes and took the phone from his hand.

"Daddy, this is serious. No, I don't care who is in your office. This is important." Lois looked over at Chloe and winked. "Dealing with a National Security issue? Well, this is more than National Security important, Daddy. It's Family Security Important. Uh, huh. Of course, Daddy. We're right outside." Triumphant, she handed the phone back to the beleaguered officer. "He wants us to come in."

Taking Chloe by the hand, Lois passed Captain Wilkes' desk with a saucy wink. "Nice try, Wilkes. Next time, just let me go in."

Opening the door, Chloe could not have been more shocked at what she saw. Her father, dressed in a neat blue uniform, sat in one of the chairs facing the General's desk. He rose when the girls entered, and the General cleared his throat.

"There better be a damn good explanation for this outburst, Lois Joanne Lane or so help me, New Zealand will not be far enough away for you to be out of hot water." The General began, crushing out his cigar. Lois, undaunted, rolled her eyes.

"Really? And who'd chase Lucy down for you while I was exiled? Deputy Dope out there? Please." She folded her arms and sneered at The General brazenly. "I'm not afraid of you, anyway."

Gabe cleared his throat. "Girls, you really don't know what you've done." His voice was gentle. "Chloe, I know I owe you a world of explanations. You can't really understand the discoveries you've stumbled on to."

"Well, now I've discovered my father is a Navy officer." Chloe shook her head. "As if my life was not weird enough. Why didn't you tell me, Dad?"

"Never mind that for now, Miss." The General turned his attention to Chloe. "You were snooping around your mother's hospital. I should have known you wouldn't just visit Sarah there." The General looked at Chloe. "You didn't know your mother was under protective custody there, did you?"

"I don't know a lot about what's going on, Uncle Sam, so, no." Chloe replied, placing her hands on her hips. "But maybe, if you and Dad had enough faith in me to tell me what was going on all this time, then things would be different."

"Chloe." Gabe held out a hand. "Baby, please. You really need to listen."

"I want to listen, Dad. There's a lot I need to listen to. " Chloe did not take his hand, but shook her head. "Why don't we start with Mom and the Kiwatchee reservation."

The men looked at each other. "What about it?" Gabe said, sliding his hand into his jacket pocket. "She was an social worker and a teacher. She lived out there for three years before you were born."

"That's all?" Chloe looked at her father, disbelieving. "Nothing unusual or out of the ordinary?"

The General cleared his throat. "Well, buttercup…" Seeing Chloe and Lois both turn a doubtful glance in his direction, The General's face grew dark. "Now. Listen. UP. You girls are going to get this story straight now, but without the back talk and the sassy faces. Got it?" Chloe nodded, but Lois smirked rebelliously. Ignoring his daughter, the General sat back down heavily, looking down at his desk. "Chloe, it was after her time at the Reservation that your mother started seeing things and hearing voices. When you were born, she seemed to do better. We all held our breath, hoping it was going to be okay."

"But it wasn't." Gabe said sadly. "In a very short amount of time, Sarah started rambling on and on about Naman, and prophecies. The walls of our house were covered with glyphs and symbols." Gabe shook his head. "I wanted to resign my commission then and there, but Sam found a way for me to stay close to home. That was when she went away for the first time."

"First time? When I was five?" Chloe asked and Gabe nodded. "In a hospital?"

"No, a high security military base." General Lane interrupted. "She was talking about aliens, Chloe. She said she had been abducted."

"Right…" Lois said. "Look, why don' t you tell us the truth? You expect Chloe to believe this, Daddy?"

"I do, Lois, because it's true." The General sighed. He pulled out a large file, and pushed it across the desk at his niece. "It's all there, dates, times, photos. The nurse at this hospital has been involved with your mother's case since then."

Chloe stared at the file. "She keeps journals."

"I'll make those available to you. There are 25 years worth." General Lane looked up at Chloe. "I know you think she spoke to you…"

"She spoke?" Gabe and Lois said at the same time. "She never talks when I…." They looked at each other, and Gabe smiled. "Thanks for going to see her, Lois. I know it means a lot to her."

"It's okay." Lois said, looking embarrased and her eyes full of tears. "Mom wanted me to make sure I, well, anyway, Mom wanted me to see her."

"She did speak to me, Uncle Sam." Chloe put her hand over her heart, covering Clark's pendant. "I heard her."

"Okay, buttercup. I'll get the journals to you, and you keep me in the loop. If you find anything, anything to get Sarah back in game…" General Lane looked at Chloe and smiled softly. "Well, I think you know how much I would like having my sister back, don't you, buttercup?"

"Yes. I do, Uncle Sam.." Chloe smiled turning to her father. "So, what kind of Navy commission lets you work at LuthorCorp, Dad?" Grinning, she hugged Gabe. "If that's your REAL name."

"That's always my name, baby." Gabe smiled into his daughter's hair. "No matter where I am."


	8. Identity

Clark found Kara in her room, the renovated Kent attic. She was sitting on her bed, the contents of the large bag she had arrived with strewn everywhere. It was as if she had been looking for something, but had not found it.

"Hey," Clark said softly, and Kara looked up, tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Dad put this in my things, before I left, in case I got dropped somewhere other than Smallville." She handed Clark a shield shaped piece of polished metal bearing Kryptonian inscriptions on it. He took it, and slowly read aloud in English the words his uncle had sent to Earth.

"_Through space and time I have sent my daughter, Kara Zor-El, from the now dead planet Krypton. Treat her as you would your own child, for you will see, a treasure she will be for your world."_ Clark looked up, and saw that Kara had dropped her face into her hands, tears flowing fast and hard. "No, no.." He said softly, sitting down on the bed to pull her close. "They loved you…"

"Oh Clark!" Kara sobbed. "I miss them…and I want to be part of your world, your destiny, but what if I'm not?"

"I hate the whole destiny idea." Clark said, smiling. "I like to think we choose who we become. Destiny is nice, but you have no responsibility for yourself. It's your choices…that's what makes your future."

"Really?" Kara asked, wiping her face. "You really believe that, Clark?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "We are the result of all our choices. I mean, right now, you are kind of the result of your parents choices." Clark smoothed Kara's hair away from her wet cheeks. "But as you get older, you'll see."

"Knock, knock." Bruce's voice came from the bottom of the attic stairs. "Coming up!"

Kara looked up at Clark in alarm, and then wiped her face quickly. Snatching the plate from Clark, she shoved it under her pillow just as Bruce emerged at the top of the stairs. "Hi, Bruce."

"Hi, Boss." Bruce looked down at Kara's hastily wiped face. "Crying?"

"Well…" Kara hesitated, unable to lie. "I guess I'm feeling homesick."

"Understandable." Bruce nodded. "There is going to be an adjustment period, Boss. And losing your parents is never easy to get past."

"Lois told me about your parents." Kara said, looking back down at her hands. "I think it is odd that all of us have one parent, or no parents at all. Don't you?" She looked over at her cousin, who frowned pondering that. Bruce laughed, taking her by the hands and lifting her up.

"It's a beautiful day, Boss. Go get that puppy and have some fun. I want to talk to Clark." Kara nodded and left the room, not running, but gliding.

"It is odd." Clark said, finally, standing. "We are all orphans, you, Kara and I."

"Lots of orphans in the world, Clark." Bruce took an envelope out of his pocket. "Kara's identity. Birth certificate, social security card…"

"Wow, thanks, Bruce." Clark took the envelope. "I can't tell you how much this means."

"I wanted to talk to you about Kara, Clark. I've been thinking." They headed toward the attic steps, both out of place in the sanctuary Kara had created for herself. "I know her abilities haven't completely manifested themselves yet, but you need to think about her future."

"I am." Clark replied simply, and Bruce shook his head.

"Really? Because so far, it seems to me, it's been apple pie and togetherness. And that's fine. You came here as a baby, Clark, and if your mother's stories are not downplayed like she does, you were a challenge and a half for them. What are you going to do when she's as strong as you are? What are you going to do if someone like Luthor decides a teenage Kryptonian girl is what he needs for his freak collection?" Bruce paused and hearing Kara outside with the dog, he continued. "Just because he's been quiet doesn't mean he's forgotten his pet obsession with you."

"Lex wouldn't do that." Clark said. "Whatever his interests in me and my abilities are."

Bruce shook his head. "Take your head out of the sand, my friend. Seeing everyone for the best in them is usually deceptive. It leads to a world of hurt and disappointment."

Clark smiled. "Seeing the worst in everyone and every situation is a good way to stay safe, Bruce. You can't appreciate the light in the world if you only stare into the shadows."

"Yeah, yeah." Bruce laughed. "We'll argue about this when we're old, Clark. Just promise me you'll think about what I'm saying." They looked out the window in the upstairs hall, watching Kara play with Krypto, whose leaps lasted longer and longer, looking more and more like small bursts of flight. "You'd better plan on doing something productive with that dog, too."

Lex sat at his favorite table in the Talon, reading a report on the latest developments at Cadmus Labs. Ever since buying the company, he'd taken it further underground, even making it seem that it had closed. There, Lex had built for himself the perfect place to work on projects he'd wanted to keep off the radar. Keeping Lana in the dark about Cadmus was fairly easy, since he often didn't discuss business with her. He heard the bell over the door of the Talon tinkle pleasantly, followed by the familiar rumbles of Clark and Bruce Wayne's voices. Lex did not look up. Since their adventure a couple of months ago, Lex had avoided both of them. But a new voice made him look up after all. She danced between Bruce and Clark like a bright bird, her long white gold hair flowing around her shoulders. Lex watched her, transfixed. This girl, who was maybe all of fourteen, was probably the most beautiful child he'd ever seen. She reminded him of every perfect thing he'd ever seen, and then, horrified Lex thought of Clark when he'd first met him. Clark had been like an angel himself then, the day of the accident especially. Putting down his report, Lex rose, and walked over to where Bruce, Clark and the girl were ordering their drinks.

"Gentlemen." Lex greeted them, noting with pleasure Bruce's immediate guarded expression. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah, we were just talking about that very thing." Clark said, his voice warm. "How are you, Lex?"

"Fine, fine. And who's this?" He looked at Kara with a charming smile.

"Kara." She looked up at Lex with eyes so blue they pierced Lex's soul. "Kara Kent."

"My cousin. From California." Clark interjected, and the girl nodded.

"California? Ah. They always say the girls out there are the most beautifu. I guess it's true." Kara smiled, and Lex looked at Clark. "You never mentioned family out on the Coast, Clark."

"Oh, Dad and his brother didn't speak much." Clark replied, taking his cousin's hand. "My uncle and his wife died recently and Kara came to live with us."

"I'm very sorry for your loss. Quite a blow for the Kent family, losing both brothers this year." Lex offered, feeling a little stung. "I should have seen the resemblance. Mr. Kent had blue eyes too."

"Here's your smoothie, Kara. " Bruce handed the girl her drink, just as she had opened her mouth to speak. "And take this upstairs to Lois." He gave her another cup. "They should be back from their visit with the General now."

Smooth bastard, Lex thought, as Kara carefully carried the full cups up the winding staircase. "So, you are dating the talented Ms. Lane, eh, Bruce?" Lex nodded at the waitress, who had brought the rest of Clark's order. "I'll take another double espresso, when you're done, Monica."

"Something like that." Bruce smiled pleasantly. "I told you Lana wasn't my type."

"Well, we should be going." Clark said, taking the tray of drinks. "See you later, Lex."

"Yeah, see you." Lex said, raising a hand in farewell as Bruce and Clark walked up the stairs to the Talon apartment, talking amongst themselves. When they were out of sight, he took out his cell phone. "Brian, this is Lex Luthor. Find me everything you can on the Kents of California."


	9. Journals

"Great." Bruce muttered, as they reached the top of the steps. "He's on Kara's trail now. You do really have relatives in California, right, Clark?"

"Dad's brother and his wife. They did die early this year, just after Dad. Car accident." Clark said, clearly telling the truth.

"Well, that's a start." Bruce sighed, relieved. He took out his own phone. "Alfred, that information on Kara Kent? Get it planted. Now. I'll be in Smallville for a little longer. Yes, I'll tell them." Sliding the phone into his pocket, Bruce looked over at Clark. "Alfred says your mother's recipe for chicken and dumplings made the cook cry, it was that good."

Clark grinned. "I'll let Mom know." They walked into the apartment to find Chloe and Lois waist deep in boxes. "What is all this?"

"Clark," Chloe licked her lips, excited. You are so not going to believe this. These are my mother's journals. "Twenty-five years worth."

"You're right, I don't believe it." Clark said, picking up the General's file. He flipped through it, and then pulled Chloe away from the others. "This is Kryptonian, Chloe."

"I know. Apparently Mom found your caves while she was living at the Kiwatchee reservation." Chloe said, dropping her voice. "Lois doesn't realize what she's looking at. All of her journals from that point on are in Kryptonian, except the last two or three years worth."

"But she does." Clark pointed to Kara, who was reading one of the journals, her lips moving silently. Kara looked up at Clark, and holding her place with her finger, she walked to him, and opened the book again.

"See this?" She pointed to the cluster of Kryptonian symbols. "This is the start of a poem, by one of the great poets of our world. It was Mother's favorite." Kara nodded. "Where did you get these, Chloe?"

"They were my mothers, Kara." Chloe looked up at Clark. "How did my mother get to be an expert on Kryptonian poetry?"

"I'd say the caves had something to do with it." Clark looked around, and gestured to Bruce. The billionaire came over, his eyes sliding to where Lois sat, sifting through a box of photos.

"What do you have?" Bruce asked, looking down. "This is Kryptonian."

'We know, genius." Chloe grinned, "We need you to distract Lois, so we can get this stuff out of here. She doesn't know Clark's secret and…. "

"I think it is too late for that…" Kara said, her voice low. "Look."

They all looked over at Lois. She had her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. In the other hand, she held a picture. Slowly, Lois looked up at Clark, and then down at the picture again.

"I'd swear this was you, Smallville, except the picture is from 1980, and you weren't even born." Lois stood and flipped the picture over. "Sara, Joe and Sonny, The Caves. Summer, 1980." She frowned. "Maybe this is your birth father, Smallville, look."

Clark took the picture and studied it. Chloe's mother stood between two men, and Clark could not fail to recognize his father and his uncle Zor-El. "No..I mean, I could see where you'd think he looked like me, but we're totally different, right Chloe?" Clark quickly handed the picture to Chloe who also studied it intently. She looked up at Lois, nodding at Clark urgently.

"Oh, yes, Clark, absolutely right, he doesn't look a thing like you…" Chloe slid the picture into Bruce's hand and he swiftly pocketed it. "Who wants lunch?"

"Lunch is a great idea, come on Lois…" Bruce took Lois by the hand. "We'll get it. Stuff for sandwiches, right?"

"Oh, yeah..right!" Clark, Chloe and Kara answered in unison, and Lois pulled her hand away from Bruce, shooting him a dark glare.

"Wait a second." She eyed Clark. "That guy looks JUST like you. Almost like it was you, but since that's not possible…."

"No, he had blue eyes." Kara's voice broke the tension. "And his hair was shorter."

They all turned to look at Kara. She had not seen the picture as far as Clark knew, but she stood there her brow wrinkled. "Also, I think he was not as handsome as Clark." Her grin was electric. "May I see the picture?" Bruce handed Kara the photo, and she studied it, her eyes lighting up as she took in the faces of her uncle and father. "No, there is no resemblance at all. I will take mayonnaise as my sandwich."

"What else, Boss?" Bruce asked, steering the conversation to lunch as Kara hid the picture. "Can't just eat mayo."

"Why?" Kara's eyes were wide. "I like it. It reminds me of something we ate…."

"Okay, get some tomatoes too, Bruce." Chloe added quickly, "I'll have a tomato sandwich with mayonnaise. Good call, Kara." Chloe and Bruce shared a significant stare, and then Bruce nodded. Lois frowned and looked at her cousin as if she'd lost her mind.

"But you don't even like tomatoes…" Lois said, as Bruce grabbed her hand and pulled her from the apartment.

"We have to get this stuff out of here, now." Clark said, picking up two boxes. "Can you carry any of that down to the truck, Kara?" She nodded, and sped off with Clark, making short work of the boxes, in relatively few quick trips. Clark returned, brushed Chloe's head with a kiss. "I'm off to the farm. I'll put all this in the barn. Tell Lois you can work there and not disturb her or something."

"Right." Chloe saluted Clark briskly. "Any other instructions, sir?"

Clark grinned. "Stay out of trouble." He looked over at Kara, as she sat on Lois' couch looking at her hijacked picture. "And keep Kara away from Lex. We bumped into him downstairs.."

"In all the excitement, I forgot about Lex." Chloe gasped. "What are you going to do?"

"Bruce set up an identity for Kara. It's all handled." Clark looked over at his cousin again. "She's still shaky with the details.."

"I know, mayonnaise sandwiches, I heard. It'll be okay, Clark. Go ahead." Chloe stood on tip toe to kiss him. "We'll be fine."

"I'll be back." Clark left quickly, and after what seemed only a minute, there was a knock on the door.

"Okay, Clark, what did you forget? You took your…." Chloe opened the door and found herself face to face with Lana Lang, whose surprised expression almost exactly matched Chloe's. "Hi, Lana."

"Hi, Chloe." Lana collected herself, and smiled brightly. "I was looking for Lois and Bruce. I wanted to ask them if they wanted to go to the movies or something while Bruce was in town… you and Clark too. Can I come in?" Lana looked around the doorframe. "Is Lois around?"

"She just went with Bruce to get sandwich stuff. Yeah, off course." Chloe pushed the door open so Lana could enter. "Clark went back to the farm to check on the cattle, with the rain coming…"

"Yeah, it's getting pretty dark." Lana replied, thinking of the gathering storm. "I'm glad I ran into you, though. I wanted to go shopping for things for the loft, and I can always count on you to find the most unusual, cool thing. I thought we could go shopping tomorrow and lunch...on Lex." Lana grinned, and Chloe smiled, too. "Please say you don't have plans. It's been so long since we did anything fun."

"She can't." Kara spoke quietly from the doorway, an odd expression on her face. "The festival at the Kiwatchee reservation." She studied Lana seriously. "We're going to the benefit tomorrow night, too."

Lana turned, smiling. "Hello. I'm sorry, Chloe, I thought you were alone. Is this another Lane cousin? I'm Lana Lang."

"Lana, this is Clark's cousin, Kara. She's come to live with Martha." Chloe said, going to Kara and putting her arm around her. "Mrs. Kent has her enrolled at Smallville Middle School."

"A Kent cousin?" Lana asked, her eyebrows high. "I didn't know Morgan Kent ever married."

"My parents are dead." Kara said simply. "In an explosion."

"Car accident…"Chloe whispered, and Lana nodded, sympathy clear on her pretty face.

Without any hesitation at all, Lana smiled and gracefully extended her hand.

"I'm so sorry about your parents, Kara. My parents died when I was young…I know how hard it is." Lana said gently, and Kara nodded, her internal lie detector ticking Finding Lana sincere, she smiled and took Lana's hand in her own.

"Are you and Clark friends? I want to get to know everyone he knows." Kara said, and Lana laughed.

"We're nothing if not friends." Lana looked at Chloe, who nodded, laughing. "Well, if we all get the movies coordinated, then you are more than welcome to come. You can help me get Lex to see something that doesn't involve a foreign language."

"We'd love it. I'll talk to the others when they get back and I'll call you." Chloe said, and Lana nodded.

"Great. I'd better go. I have to make sure that the new girl is making the espresso strong enough." Lana smiled at Kara. "Promise, a movie that we can all understand?"

The younger girl nodded eagerly and when Lana left, she turned to Chloe with a question on her lips. "Chloe? What's a movie?"


	10. Movies

"Okay," Clark whispered, lifting Kara out of her seat. "Time to go." The theater was empty, except for Chloe, Kara and Clark. Even the usher who swept up had gone home. An empty popcorn bucket fell from Kara's hand to the floor, the impact sending a small, hollow clatter through the theater. The Kryptonian girl allowed her cousin to lift her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I want to see another." Kara protested, her eyes barely open. "Please.."

"I think two is enough." Chloe smiled, rolling her eyes at Clark. They had gone to the movies with Lex, Lana, Lois and Bruce, and had wound up seeing a double feature, the premiere of the small theaters animation festival. Thanks to Bruce's subtle influence with the theater manager, Kara's first movie had been a smashing success. Lana and Lois both enthusiastically agreed to the young girls choice, out voting the reluctant male members of the group. Lex and Lana had left at the beginning of Disney's "Snow White", followed quickly by Bruce and Lois. Clark knew that there were other more sophisticated offerings of the festival showing in the second auditorium, and he had a sneaking suspicion that after "Beauty and The Beast", the other two couples had decided to see "American Pop." instead.

"As advanced as Krypton was supposed to be, Clark, you'd think there'd have been movies." Chloe grinned as she held the door open. They walked to the car, the streets around them pleasantly empty, a light breeze blowing their hair back. It was the perfect night for the drive home to Smallville.

"Yeah, well." Clark laughed. "I guess they were too busy with other things."

"Well, time travel and manned space exploration are all great, but nothing says culture like a good movie." Teasing now, Chloe lowered the top of her car so Clark could set Kara down in the back seat. "And, I'm very sorry, Clark, nothing says American culture better than Disney movies."

"I don't think it was very good for her to see a movie about an orphan who gets mistreated, runs away and then lives with seven weird little diamond miners." Clark shrugged, sliding into the driver's seat. "Waiting around for some prince to save her." He rolled his eyes expressively, but Chloe only laughed at him.

"Right." Chloe's grin grew wider. "Snow White didn't wait, she slept. And why shouldn't Kara have that dream of a prince on a white horse? Every girl does. Besides, what were her OTHER theatrical choices this evening? A movie about mutants defending themselves from prejudice, a sinking ship, and talking animals."

"Every girl dreams of a prince on a white horse?" Clark asked, looking at Chloe winsomely. "I don't have a white horse, but I do have a white cow."

"And I love you anyway." Chloe grinned. "Are you sure you want to drive this trip tonight? I know we take it for granted, but Metropolis to Smallville is a long drive."

"I'll take Dad's shortcut. I always save an hour that way." Clark adjusted the mirrors. "Besides, it's a nice night."

They drove, talking about everything and nothing, enjoying the sweet country air and the star filled sky. After a little while, they slipped into a comfortable silence with the music from Chloe's mp3 player drifting through the car.

"I don't understand." Kara's voice suddenly cut through the night. Startled, Chloe jumped, and Clark stepped on the brake, stopping the car. "I am confused about something."

"About what?" Chloe asked, turning to peer at the younger girl. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, I have been thinking of the picture of Father and Jor-El that we found today. They did not look young. They looked as they did when I saw them last." Kara rubbed her eyes. "The Earth date is twenty six years ago but they were not young." She shook her head, her blonde hair exquisite in the moonlight. "It is a puzzle." Kara sat back against the leather seats. Her eyes grew heavy and soon enough she was fast asleep again.

"Maybe Kryptonians age differently." Chloe offered, but Clark frowned shaking his head.

"Could be, but I'm thinking that they were testing the time machine before they sent Kara through." He said, looking at Chloe as he started the car again. "And oddly coincidental that they bumped into your mother."

"It's worth looking through Mom's journals just for that." mused Chloe . "It's becoming about more than just finding her voice."

"Jor-El has made long range plans before. He chose my dad before he was even born." Clark reminded Chloe. "It's not so hard to imagine. Your mother was a teacher and social worker. Who better to help Kara get assimilated to a new life here on Earth?"

"But, my mother is not the same person she was back in 1980, Clark. Whatever Jor-El had planned is going to have to take a major detour." Chloe shook her head. "There has to be more to it than that. Wait." Chloe turned in her seat. "Exposure to Kryptonian items made Lionel Luthor seem catatonic. What if that's the origin of Mom's mental illness? What if she really was somehow short circuited by some artifact?"

"It's a possibility." Clark nodded in assent. "I know it's late, but when we get back to the farm, we should take a look. I don't think we should get our hopes up, though, Chloe. "

" I don't know what else to do but hope, Clark. If this Kryptonian connection is the real deal, we may have found the way to reach my mom and bring her back." Chloe's face was a mix of sorrow and hope. "If you had the chance to have Jonathan Kent back with you tomorrow, wouldn't you take it?"

"I'm telling you, General Lane, she asked for these movies and has been watching it for hours now. We've had quite the Disney marathon. It's not bad really, the other patients didn't mind. When Snow White ended, she stood up, and started writing on the walls with the crayons. I haven't seen this kind of activity from her since the days in Roswell. She's coming more and more out of her solitude, General. She's trying to engage someone, I just know it." Jan looked up at the General with concern plain on her kind features. "And those symbols…."

"I recognize them, Jan. I appreciate you calling me." General Lane nodded, and folded his arms, studying his sisters handiwork. The wall next to the long window was covered in symbols and glyphs, all neatly written in Sarah's well schooled penmanship. Sarah herself sat on the floor, writing furiously in the newest journal Lois had brought. He walked over to his sister, and slid to the floor, seating himself beside her.

"Sarah. What are you trying to tell us?" Sam Lane slid his arm around his younger sister, and she stopped writing long enough to look into his face. A glimmer of recognition flashed in her eyes, and then she turned back to her furious scribbles. "All right, sweetheart. I'll wait. As long as you need me to. Just like in the good old days."


	11. Archive

"I'm not sure this is the best idea." Clark said as they thumped up the stairs to the loft after depositing Kara in her room at nearly one o'clock in the morning. "It's late."

Chloe turned. "Clark, I can't just drop this because I'm a little tired. I keep thinking back to something Lara told me when we were on Krypton. She said that if we acted fast enough, more than one life would be saved. I had thought that she meant Kara. But what if somehow this all comes back to my mother, too?" Continuing up the stairs, Chloe grabbed a journal and opened it, handing it to Clark when she found it was filled with Kryptonian symbols. "The clues are waiting here for us to find."

"Okay, and then what?" Clark opened the journal and looked down. "How do we explain to your uncle and father how we understood Kryptonian enough to read these without Kara and I getting shipped off to Area 51?"

"We crack the code." Chloe smiled, turning pages in a scrapbook she'd found. Her eyes widened, and she lifted the book up for Clark to see. Several photos of Chloe's mother were there, one in the Kiwatchee caves, and others with her class on the Reservation. "See that bracelet she's wearing?" She pointed to an intricate silver bracelet that seemed to have an oblong locket on the front. "I remember this. Mom wore it all the time. It's inventoried with her belongings, but it's not here."

"Do you think the bracelet might have something to do with this?" Clark asked after studying the picture for a moment and Chloe shrugged.

"It doesn't look like that Kiwatchee bracelet you're saving." Chloe looked at it again. "But I don't see it in any pictures dated before her arrival at the reservation and it's not here now." Chloe turned the scrapbook page. "But you can read Kryptonian, and Kara can, too. Between the two of you, we could recreate a key for the language in no time."

"True." Clark opened the journal Chloe had given him. "Listen to this…" The great Library, at one time the archive of all knowledge throughout the galaxy was destroyed in the first onslaught." Clark looked up. "Onslaught of what, I wonder?"

"Of the first dynasty of Zod." Kara's voice drifted to Clark and Chloe from the landing. "They attacked the great cities of Krypton and destroyed everything. Every school child on Krypton knows that." She appeared, looking tired, but chewing on a large red apple.

Clark and Chloe stared at her. "What?" Kara asked, her eyes wide. "It's true."

"What else does this say?" Clark held the book out to Kara, and she took it, her forehead creased.

"It says that all the information that could be saved was preserved in an archive, far from Krypton. Then there's just a bunch of coordinates." Kara shrugged, biting into her apple and chewing it loudly. "Who wrote this?"

"Why?" Chloe asked, and Kara shook her head.

"It's misspelled, but that's not really the problem." The younger girl nodded. "They started keeping their personal journal entries mixed in with the Kryptonian history they were copying."

"You think they were copying the information from something?" Clark asked. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh, just it's very official." Kara wrinkled her nose. "It's not personal. Except for the journal entries, this could be straight from my tutors curriculum."

"Tutor." Chloe rose, and began to pace. "My mother was a teacher, Clark. What if Jor-El chose her….."

"Jor-El would not chose a human to teach." Kara said simply. "No offense, Chloe, but our history would take years to learn, even for us. Jor-El was a scientist, anyway. He mastered the archiving of information on our crystals."

"Well, Kara, my mother wrote these journals." Chloe held out her hands. "There had to be a reason."

Kara nodded, and put down the journal to pick up another. "There are an awful lot of these."

"Twenty-five years." Clark looked around at the stacks of boxes. "A lifetime."

Nodding, Kara opened the journal and read aloud, her soft voice caressing each word as if it were made of crystal, effortlessly translating the Kryptonian into English.

"'To be fought against: ignorance, despair, need. To be fought for: freedom, security, hope. To be earned: respect, love, friendship. To be given freely: compassion, generosity, assistance.'" Kara looked up. "This is from the second book of Wisdom. We only had pieces of that, it was lost in the destruction of the great Library."

"Where is that journal with the coordinates, Kara?" Clark grabbed at the brown leather journal and flipped through it until he found the page he was looking for. Realization dawned across his face, and Clark met Chloe's questioning glance with a brilliant smile.

"The archive is on the Kiwatchee reservation, Chloe. Your mother stumbled on that, not the caves here in Smallville."

"The festival is tomorrow." Chloe said, looking at her watch. 'Well today at ten. Let's get some sleep, and when we get out there, see if we can't find out more about this archive."

"Chloe, if your mother has found the lost library, there may be no releasing her from it until she has imparted all she was able to take in." Kara closed the journal and set it down reverently. "My tutor told me that even Kryptonian scholars of the time could not leave the library until they had learned all they could, and were ready to share their learning with their students. I have learned all of this." Kara looked over at Clark sadly. Suddenly, Chloe was stricken by the fact that Kara had been born before Clark - already a teenager when Clark had been sent into space. "But he has not."

"So what you are saying is, my mother was chosen to be Clark's tutor?" Chloe asked, aghast. "Not your tutor?"

"My tutor? Well, maybe." Kara nodded. "I have not finished my education. But Clark has not even begun his." She looked down at the journal in her hand again. "I don't know for sure, Chloe. Everything has been very confused since I arrived, but I think I was supposed to come with Clark, to help him. I don't know why I didn't make it to the ship the day he left Krypton, but I'm sure I was supposed to come then too."


	12. Saturday

Slipping out of the hospital, Sarah made her way through the parking lot. It was before dawn, and only the early birds were out, singing their song. The blue scrubs she'd borrowed from the hospital laundry fit perfectly and had helped her get away undetected. It had been a very long time since she had felt this alert and after a quick stop at the nurse's station to drop off her note and to check the calendar, Sarah was aware that it was 2006. She was also aware of the fact that that new nurse, Rebecca drove a brand new black Honda and that she left the keys on the nurses station desk. Sam's visit last night had snapped her back to herself – it was the bracelet that had done it. He'd given it to her before he'd left, having taken it from her things. He'd told her about Chloe and her search through the journals. She looked down at the silver bracelet, and touched the locket on it. Joe had told her never to take it off and she hadn't until Chloe was born. Inside the locket was a small scrap of paper, with words on it for one person alone. Once Sarah delivered that message, and shown the Fledgling and Naman the archive, she'd be free. She looked at the car, at the number pad under the door handle. Things had changed, she smiled, and then pressed the button on the remote control that had the picture of the little white lock. The door snapped open, and Sarah got in. It had been at least twenty years since she'd driven anywhere, but she knew the way to the Reservation from just about anywhere.

"Hang on, baby. Mommy is coming. " Sarah thought, unable to speak, seeing Chloe in her minds eye.

The dawn found Chloe, Clark and Kara asleep in the loft. Martha Kent smiled as she reached the top of the stairs. Not having more children had been a secret pain of hers since her miscarriage a few years back, and now, Martha felt her heart nearly break with love for the three young people sleeping so innocently here. Clark and Chloe had fallen asleep on the couch, lightly wrapped in each other's arms, Chloe's head pillowed on Clark's shoulder. Kara had stretched her long frame out on the floor, her hair spread over her shoulders and back like a blanket of gold. Krypto had crawled beside her, just as Shelby had settled himself at Clark's feet. It was a picture of peace, and Martha brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes brimming. The wish of every mother, to see her children safe and happy, had been fulfilled, Martha thought and she nodded, clapping her hands loudly. They were wasting daylight now. They had to get to the corn festival at the reservation, and Bruce would be there to meet them very shortly.

"Okay, time to wake up everyone." Martha called, loudly, walking around Kara to swing open the top part of the loft door. Clark and Chloe blinked awake, but Kara groaned in her sleep, muttering in what had to be Kryptonian. Martha knelt beside the girl, and brushed the hair from her face gently. Kara's face was flushed and she turned her head, pushing Martha's hand away,

"I don't want to go, Mother…" Kara groaned, and Clark sat forward, alert. "You can't make me go." 

"Kryptonian." He said, coming from the couch to kneel beside his mother. "She's saying she doesn't want to leave.."

"The poor thing." Martha sighed, looking over at her son. Kara moaned, and grabbed Clark's hand, her eyes open but still asleep, speaking in such rapid Kryptonian that Clark had to struggle to understand her. She was dreaming of home and leaving her parents.

"Father, please…I don't care about dying…I want to stay with you and Mother. I want to be with my friends. Don't make me go." 

"Kara," Clark said, peeling his cousin's hand from his arm and shaking her lightly. "You're in Kansas, with me." She blinked twice and pulled herself free of Clark's light grip. Looking around, Kara seemed to remember herself, but still, when she spoke, it was in the lost language of her home world.

"Kal-El, we have to find the archive…" She rose, and then smiled at Martha in English. "You have been so kind to me, as if were your own girl." Kara held out a hand to Martha, who took it and allowed Kara to help her to rise. "I wish I had been found by you and Jonathan Kent when I was a baby, too." 

"Oh, sweetheart." Martha pulled Kara into a hug. "Don't wish that. You had time with your parents, your friends. I'm just glad to be here now for you." She smiled at Kara warmly. "I've never been anyone's Aunt Martha before, so we can make it up as we go along."

Kara nodded. "That sounds good." She sniffed the air, and smiled brightly. "There are pancakes for breakfast?"

"Blueberry. Your favorite." Martha replied, and Kara cheered, calling to the puppy, who followed her from the barn loft in a crash of thunderous footsteps. Martha laughed and looked up at Clark. "She's a whirlwind. Come on down for breakfast. I made you banana pancakes, and there's apple for Chloe. Lois already ate hers."

Clark groaned. "Lois is here already?"

"Yes." Martha rolled her eyes. Clark's impatience with Lois was sometimes beyond tolerance, but Jonathan often said that if they had been siblings it would have been the same. "She brought Chloe's clothes too. So come on. We've got a day." Martha left the loft, and Clark went to the couch again, where Chloe sat blinking against the light.

"Morning." She sat forward, smacking her lips. "Did I hear there was breakfast?"

"You did." Clark nodded. "And Lois brought you a change of clothes. We have the corn festival today."

"We need to go to Mom's hospital first." Chloe grabbed Clark's shirt. "With Kara."

"What?" Clark asked. "Mom is counting on us being there with her this morning. I can't get out to Granville and back with you both fast enough."

"Did I hear you say you were going to Granville?" Lois was standing at the top of the stairs, her cell phone in hand, and a stunned expression on her face. "Chloe, we've got a problem. Apparently, your mom escaped early this morning from her hospital. Dad just called. Uncle Gabe is on his way, and Dad said we should stay close to Martha Kent and Bruce."

"Mom escaped?" Chloe stood. "She couldn't feed herself, Lois. How did she get out of the hospital?"

"I don't know." Lois shook her head, and Chloe could see that her cousin was very, very worried. "But she stole scrubs, and a car. Dad said she left a note, but it was in some funny made up script. They don't know if she's dangerous or not, Chloe. You and Clark have to stay with us, just in case."

"I have to find her, Lois." Chloe pulled out her cell phone. "I'm calling Dad right now."


	13. Search

"Sullivan." Gabe answered his phone on the first ring. "Chloe, sweetheart…"

"Dad, I don't know what you and Uncle Sam are planning, but the covert ops end now. I'm going out to find Mom. Lois is coming with me." Chloe said, grabbing her cousin's hand tightly. "This is a family matter." Lois nodded resolutely, and Gabe smiled, imagining the scene on his daughter's end of the line.

"Sweetheart, this is a National Security matter. Honey, proof of life in outer space could cause a national panic. Proof that they were actually here on Earth, living amongst us would be catastrophic. You have to trust me." Gabe was in his car, speeding back to Smallville. "I'll be there in a half hour. Wait for me at the Kent farm. The sheriff has been notified, and the highway patrol is looking for that car…"

"Dad." Chloe looked down at the open journal on the coffee table. The coordinates Clark said corresponded to the Kiwatchee Reservation were plainly visible. "I know where she's going." She hung up on her father, and looked at Lois. "You up for some fast driving?"

"Fast driving?" Lois smiled wickedly. "Honey, you came to the right place."

Lex looked at Lana across the table. Breakfast had been laid out perfectly, and Lana was angelic in her white robe. Spending time with Clark and his 'cousin' had been quite illuminating. Clearing his throat, Lex took a sip of his orange juice and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Lana, you've lived in Smallville your whole life. What do you know about Morgan Kent?" He asked, and Lana shrugged.

"Well, he was tall, handsome – a lot like Jonathan Kent, I guess. Nell used to say that he had gone to Hollywood to be a movie star, but we never heard of him. When I mentioned Kara, Nell said that Morgan was living in some artist colony on Catalina Island, living with a ballerina or something." Lana bit into her toast. "Kara could be a ballerina..she's so long and elegant looking."

"Lana. " Lex sighed, setting his juice glass down. "Had Clark ever mentioned a cousin before?"

"No, but that's no surprise." Lana laughed. "And it's not even Clark's fault this time."

"Why is that?" Lex asked, his patience wearing thin.

Lana shook her head. "Jonathan and Morgan Kent hadn't spoken to each other since before the first meteor shower. Jonathan had to mortgage the farm to buy Morgan out of his share. Morgan lost it, on some theater company or something, and Jonathan had to get another mortgage to pay it off. The Kents were never able to tread water after that until much, much later on." Lana informed Lex, with all the assuredness of the small town gossip network. "Morgan moved to the artist colony after that. No one ever heard from him again."

"So this girl may not even be Clark's cousin." Lex said suspiciously, and Lana laughed.

"Well, Lex." She said reasonably, and Lex felt himself almost lose control of his carefully schooled temper. "Clark IS adopted."

Later, Lex slammed the phone down in a rage. The private investigator had turned up nothing abnormal about Kara's origins. Born at the private artist colony with a midwife attending, Kara was home schooled until her parents death, so there were no school records. Not being believers in medical intervention, the girl had no vaccination records, no basic immunizations. Once again, somehow the ranks had been closed, and Lex was on the outside. He looked at the smiling picture on the computer monitor. Kara Lynne Kent, age 14. Born Catalina Island, CA, March 21 1992. Parents: Morgan Kent, actor/writer and Ilyana Morostrovich, ballerina, an exile from some Eastern European country that had since changed names.

"It's impossible." Lex said, staring into Kara's perfect face. "They couldn't have."

"Couldn't have what, son?" Lionel had come into the study, holding a newspaper in one hand, and a steaming cup of tea in the other. "It's Saturday. You have to take at least a few hours off." His father's tone was sardonic, and Lex was in no mood for Lionel.

"It could be, Dad, that I'm not interested in sharing right now." Lex said, closing his laptop viciously. "Not everything is a matter of LuthorCorp business."

Lionel, who had been sipping his tea, nodded. "True enough, Lex. I thought this might have more to do with Martha Kent's pretty little niece. Funny how she just appeared out of nowhere."

"What do you know about it?" Lex walked around the desk and stood before his father. "You might as well tell me."

"You're slipping, son." Lionel's grin was infuriating. "I remember seeing her mother dance with the Bolshoi Ballet in '88. In San Francisco, with your mother. Quite a beautiful girl and quite taken with Morgan Kent. He was writing then, for some obscure little newspaper. Really son, your suspicious mind is going to be the death of you."

"Right Dad." Lex took a deep breath in. "You're telling me that you knew about these people before this girl just miraculously showed up in Smallville?"

"Of course." Lionel nodded, setting his tea cup down. "And I remember when Martha Kent got the telegram that her brother in law had died. Tragic. Just after Jonathan Kent." Lionel stood, and tapped Lex's shoulder with the folded paper. "There's a fund raiser today at the Kiwatchee reservation. Given that I'm the trustee in charge of the caves, I have some extra tickets. Martha Kent is going, as is her whole little family. It's not Father's Day yet, Lex, but a day of family togetherness might not hurt you, come to think of it."

"You know, Dad. That sounds like a great idea." Lex smiled. "I can't think of anything I'd rather do more. I'll let Lana know."

"Lois." Bruce stood in front of Lois' car, arms folded. "You can't go off half cocked on some fools errand. This isn't the movies. I know you and Chloe think you are Thelma and Louise…." The Kent's front yard was a flurry of activity, Kara stood on the porch, watching the drama unfold with wide eyes, a pancake rolled up in her hand like a Midwestern burrito. Krypto danced at the girl's side, begging for scraps, but Kara ignored him.

"Okay, Bruce." Lois snarled, hands on hips. "You are not the boss of me. My father is a five star General and I don't let HIM boss me around."

"Be reasonable." Bruce said, jaw clenched. "Your aunt could be dangerous. Escapees from protective custody in a mental institution are not usually out for a weekend drive through the country."

"Dangerous?" Lois raised an eyebrow, her tone dark. "Why? Because she's been institutionalized?"

"No, not entirely." Bruce sighed, his frustration clear on his usually guarded face. "Damn you, Lois. Why can't you ever just do what you are told?"

"I wouldn't be me then, would I?" Lois smiled, leaning forward to kiss Bruce quickly on the lips. "And you love me just the way I am."

"You're not going alone." Bruce snatched her keys while she kissed him, jingling them against his palm. "I'm going with you." He smiled teasingly. "Because you love me the way I am." Lois scowled but their attention was diverted by an uproar from the barn that sounded a lot like Chloe's frustrated shriek. "No, Clark…!"

"So am I." Clark said, coming out of the barn, his face resolute.

"Clark!" Chloe stalked out of the barn behind him, outraged. "You can't."

Bruce and Clark both turned, and Chloe felt a quiver of fear race down her spine. Never had she seen either man quite so determined or angry.

"Why?" Clark asked, his voice soft, but there was definitely steel behind it.

"You have to go with Kara." Chloe said simply. "You can't be everywhere."

Clark's face did not change. "Kara is coming with us then too. Vision Quest or not."

Bruce nodded at Lois, jingling her keys again. "Finally, someone is talking sense."

Kara dropped her pancake to Krypto and whispered to herself in Kryptonian. "Rao defend us all."


	14. Coordinates

Driving was like riding a bike, Sarah thought, as she sped along a deserted country road toward the Kiwatchee reservation. You don't really forget how, and Sarah thanked her lucky stars that the car she'd borrowed was an automatic transmission. A five speed would have been a problem for sure. She'd even found a station that played music she was familiar with, wincing at the use "oldies", her left foot tapping to "Think I'm in Love." The speedometer showed 80 miles an hour, but Sarah was sure she was driving faster, Sam and Gabe had always teased her about driving fast, and Ella had called her the silver streak. Also, the flashing red and blue lights in her rearview mirror were a dead giveaway. Sara pressed her foot down on the gas, seeing the back gates to the Reservation open and just ahead. The County Sheriff would have no authority over her in less than five seconds. Not being able to speak was a problem, Sarah thought, making the sharp turn onto the reservation, I want to sing. The flashing lights stopped at the gate, and the deputy jumped out, a small, angry figure in Sarah's rearview mirror. Tribal police would be looking for her soon and Sarah had every intention of not letting them find her either.  
"I don't want to be difficult, General Lane." The tribal police chief said, pushing his hat back on his head. "Being a vet myself, I still have a hard time not saluting all those stars. But you have to see my point. This is a festival day. Sacred. You rolling on to the rez' with your armored vehicle? Might as well go to Queen of Heaven on Main Street Sunday morning and ask Father John to roll up the aisle in it." A ranshackle bus passed them, filled with laughing, dark eyed children who pressed their noses against the glass to stare at the General. The police chief waved the driver on with an annoyed glare.

"This is personal." Sam Lane told him. "I'll leave the damn thing here and come in on foot if I have to. I have reason to believe my sister is here."

"Your sister?" Chief Thomas laughed. "I believe we're all brothers and sisters, too, General. Unless she's on the guest list, she ain't here." His radio barked and Chief Thomas answered. "Go."

"Black Honda speeding toward the sacred grounds," the voice, one of Thomas' deputies spoke quickly. "Stopped a County from crossing in, but I'm after it now. "

Chief Thomas looked at the man in front of him. General Lane stood at ease, but his face was all attention. "We're getting back up." He spoke into the radio, and his deputy first sputtered in shock, then was silent. The Police Chief and General stood in silence and then the General cleared his throat.

"Black Honda?" General Lane nodded. "That's the car my sister is driving."

Thomas handed the General a set of keys. "Take my truck. I want to avoid stirring up all kinds of trouble today with the shaman."

"Check." General Lane took the keys. "Thanks, Chief Thomas. By the way, what branch of the service did you do your saluting in?"

"Marines." Thomas grinned. "Good luck, General."

"Look there." Bruce said, and Clark sighed. There were county deputies all over the back entrance to the reservation. "She beat us here."

"Wouldn't have happened if I were driving." Lois muttered, and Kara giggled. 

"Whatever." Bruce dismissed Lois' complaint. "Clark?"

"Get past them somehow." Clark replied, shaking his head doubtfully. Bruce grinned.

"Sometimes, it pays to be simple." Bruce pulled up to the deputies, and rolled down the window. "Sorry, officers, we're here for the festival ceremony, and we made a wrong turn or something."

"Oh." The deputy nodded. "Go on, follow the dirt road to the left and then you should see the town. I could make you go around to the main gate, but that's another half hour of driving, and it's all blocked up with traffic." The deputy looked at Bruce. "You tribal?"

"Yes." Bruce smiled smoothly. "But, it's been a long time…"

"Hey, I understand." The deputy smiled. "Got a rough deal with my folks too. Go ahead."

"Thanks.." Bruce pulled past the deputies and drove on, following the straight road.

"You lied." Kara's voice was awed. "You lied to that law enforcement official."

"Yes, yes I did." Bruce replied, not the least bit guilty, and Clark grinned.

"I'm very upset with you." Kara sighed, folding her arms and joining in the disgruntled silence in the back seat.

"Well, three for three." Bruce chuckled. "That's got to be a record or something. Okay, which way now?"

"Right." Clark pointed. "I can see a dust cloud, I wonder if that's Sarah."

"Okay, hang on." Bruce pulled the car off the road, and drove faster, ignoring Lois' remarks through clenched teeth about paying for her car detailing when this was over.  
"I don't see her, but I see two motorcycles. Tribal cops. I'm not getting past these guys so easy, Clark. You and Kara better hop to it." Bruce stopped the car as the tribal police got closer. "Get moving."

"Come on, Kara." Clark got out of the car. He looked toward the low, sloping hills. A strange, low hum hung in the air. The archive and Sarah had to be that way.

"I'm coming too." Chloe said, hopping out before Kara. Clark nodded, lifted Chloe and then looked at Kara. "This is just like our runs at the farm, okay?"

Kara nodded solemnly. "I can find the archive now, Clark. Can't you feel it?" She looked around. "It's humming."

"GO." Bruce yelled, stepping on the gas to lead the tribal police away from his friends, kicking up a large cloud of dust behind him.

"You heard the man, Kent. Let's fly." Chloe tapped Clark on the chest, and he smiled at her. Kara looked up at him, waiting for Clark to tell her what to do next.

"Run, Kara. Run toward the hum." Clark said, as the tribal police veered off behind Bruce and Lois. And before Chloe could even shriek in delight, they were at sacred caves.

Sarah stood at the mouth of the caves, a slight figure in light blue. Silently, she waved at Chloe.

"Mom." Chloe gasped. "What are you doing?" Sarah blew her daughter a kiss, turned and disappeared into the cave.

"We'd better go." Kara said, taking Chloe and Clark by the hand. When Chloe hesitated, Kara turned, never looking more like an angel. "Why are you afraid, Chloe? It's just a library."

"A library. Right." Chloe nodded, taking a deep breath. "And my mother."

"Come on." Kara pulled on Chloe's arm. "She's waiting for you, too."

In spite of the early hour, it was already fairly warm, a fact Chloe hadn't paid much attention to until she entered the damp half light of the cave. She shivered, looking around at the petroglyphs and Kryptonian symbols that dotted this cave, much like the one near Smallville. There was some light source someplace, because the caves were filled with a diffuse glow that made it easy to see anything that might be in their path, like outcroppings and such, but not enough to keep the drawing from seeming to move as they passed. As a matter of fact, it was easy to see how the two would be confused based on a photograph. They were nearly identical.

"They are identical." A woman's voice echoed toward them from the deepest part of the cave, as if reading Chloe's thoughts. "They serve a similar purpose."

"Mom?" Chloe called out. "Is that you?" Her voice echoed around them like bells.

"Yes, my darling." Sarah replied, "Come closer."

Clark and Kara looked at Chloe. "Maybe you shouldn't." Clark said to her, concern taking over. "We don't know for sure what we're going to find."

"Clark, I've come this far. I can't just stop now." Chloe shook her head. "I'm going."

"Ssh." Kara waved to Chloe. "I can't hear it now."

"Hear what?" Chloe asked, and Clark had tipped his head, listening, too.

"The hum. It's gone, you're right." Clark closed Chloe's hand in his own. "Okay, come on. But if things get strange, get out of there fast. "

"I'm trying to explain, officers. I feel like a complete idiot." Bruce held up his hands. "The deputies let me in, and I think I made a wrong turn."

"You bet you did." One of the tribal officers looked at him over his sunglasses. "This entrance is for Kiwatchee only. Nothing out this way but hills and grass."

"I realize that NOW." Bruce agreed. Lois leaned in stony silence against the car, arms folded. "You were right, honey, I should have listened."

"Don't speak to me, Wayne. I mean it." Lois rolled her eyes.

"Look…Mr. Wayne, I have you on the guest list for today's festival, so we can do this one of two ways. I can let you go, and you follow us to the town, or, I escort you off the reservation and you drive around to the visitors entrance." The officer took off his sunglasses. "I'd hate to have you not be in the expensive seats you bought." This last was said very much like the officer thought nothing would be better than that exact thing, and Bruce didn't miss it.

"I'll follow you, of course, officer." Bruce said amiably. A battered pick up truck of unidentifiable color was barrelling toward them, and the officers began to mutter amongst themselves.

"Well, Chief Thomas is coming, so we'll let him handle it." The officer who had been silent the whole time said, eyeing Lois as she craned her neck to see who was driving the truck. She smiled smugly, leaning back again against her car.

The truck stopped about ten feet away, and General Lane got out. "Lois Joanne Lane, why am I not surprised?" He shook his head, trying to stifle a laugh. He spent a great deal of time trying to not be amused at the antics of his oldest child, and it came out as harshness, but today, Sam Lane could only see his late wife in his daughter's defiance and sarcastic nonchalance, not just her beauty.

'Hi, Daddy." Lois waved brightly. "Just in time."

"Your middle name is Joanne?" Bruce asked, grinning. Lois scowled at him, walking to her father. The tribal officers had also gone over to the General, both rapidly admonishing his intrusion on the sacred space. Bruce now leaned against the car and looked out in the direction Clark, Kara and Chloe had all disappeared in. The tribal officers spoke with General Lane, and with resentful nods, they got back on their motorcycles and headed off, leaving Lois, the General and Bruce alone.

"What in the Sam Hill are you doing out here? Where's Chloe?" General Lane snapped at Lois, and Bruce admired how she simply remained herself.

"She got out of the car back that way." Lois gestured toward the hills. "She and Clark went to explore the caves. Chloe found a set of coordinates that indicated that area in one of Aunt Sarah's journals. And don't yell at me." Lois said to her father angrily, throwing her hair off her shoulders. "You don't get to yell at me today."

"Oh, I don't? Lois, we depend on you to keep an eye on your sister and Chloe. You're the older one…" General Lane wiped the back of his neck with his hand. His eye fell on Bruce. "You, whoever you are, how could you let those kids run off?"

"Let them?" Bruce raised an eyebrow calmly. "No offense, sir, but I stopped your daughter and niece from coming out here alone. I don't know if you've noticed, but Lois isn't exactly someone who cares to listen to good advice."

"You sure know how to make things better, don't you?" Lois sneered, as Bruce grinned proudly. "What are you trying to do, make me hate you?"

"I thought you already did – no harm done." Bruce shrugged. "But…"

"Never mind." General Lane peered at Bruce over his sunglasses. "You're that rich guy, that Wayne kid."

"Kid?" Bruce nodded. "Haven't been called that in some time, but yes."

The General turned back to his daughter as if seeing her with new eyes. "Bruce Wayne?"  
"Okay, Daddy, stop drooling. We're over. He's just a friend of Clark's." Lois folded her arms. "They went that way, so why don't you go save America from unruly teenagers and leave me alone."

"Lois." General Lane put his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, spitfire, you know I love you." He looked down into her face. "And, I think you need to be a little more fair to someone else." The General looked over at Bruce. "You think you can straighten your mess out if I leave you to it?"

"I think I can give it a fair shot, sir." Bruce replied, nodding. "If the lady is willing."

"He's obstinate, arrogant and bossy. Not to mention mysterious and secretive." Lois turned to Bruce, and smiled at him. "I really do hate you." Bruce nodded, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I know, but I always welcome a challenge." Bruce replied, looking at the General. "I'll take good care of her, sir."

"Okay. I'm going after Chloe and Sarah." The General nodded, kissing his daughter on the cheek, taking her completely by surprise. "You will always be my little spitfire, Lois. Count on that."

"I love you, too, Daddy." She admitted as he got into the truck. "Oh, by the way, LOVE the upgrade."

"Cute, Lois. Very cute." The General saluted her and drove off, leaving Lois alone with Bruce.

"So." Bruce hugged Lois closer. "You hate me. I can live with that."

"Good." Lois said sulkily. "I don't want you getting any funny ideas, either. I mean it this time."

"Absolutely. "Bruce turned her around. There was no trace of any kind of emotion on his face to betray his thoughts. Lois felt herself collapse a little, and her eyes stung with tears. There was no way she wanted to lose Bruce and it was time to come clean.

"I don't mean it." She said, looking down. "I don't want, well,…" Lois looked up again. "Funny ideas are welcome." Her smile was brave and just a trifle silly. "I'm looking forward to them."

"Good, because I wasn't going anywhere anyway." Bruce said solemnly. "I know better than to listen to you." He took her in his arms, and looked down into her face. "This is one of my funny ideas." And when he kissed her, Lois suddenly felt like she'd come home, and that was the best feeling in the world.


	15. Storm

The little girl looked up to the sky. She had let go of her mother's hand to listen to the odd humming sound. No one else around her seemed to hear it, but Livvie was used to that, she heard and saw things no one else did all the time. She saw the clouds, deep, dark with their punishing rain and vicious wind, but no one else did. The air was full of excitement, music and laughter and no one noticed as Livvie left her little cluster of sisters and headed in the direction of the sacred grounds, the feathers and beads sewn to her costume blowing in the breeze that was growing stronger. The time for the vision quest had come, and the spirits were buzzing around Livvie like bees. The storm gathering on the horizon didn't matter. Livvie heard the call of the spirits and knew where she had to go. Even as young as she was, the path of the shaman was not easy to follow. "I'm coming, Fledgling."

The radio in Sheriff Thomas' truck chirped. "General, there's a big problem"

"Go." General Lane picked up the handset. "What is it?"

"Twister spotted. We're clearing the festival, getting everyone underground. Better get back here pronto." Sheriff Thomas' voice came over, his voice calm. "The clouds are coming in, and the wind has kicked up."

"Can't. My family are all still out here. " General Lane swung the truck around, tearing up the dirt road. "Get everyone to safety, I'll be in as soon as I find them."

"General, it's really too dangerous." The Sheriff shot back. "You can't stay out there."

"Listen, mister. I'm not going to let a storm stop me from bringing my girls in safe and sound. Count on that." General Lane slammed the radio into place and swore.

"The knowledge nearly destroyed by the clan of Zod is here?" Kara asked, looking around at the rocks of the cave, and Chloe had a fierce shiver of déjà vu. Bruce would have felt right at home as they made their way deeper into the caves.

"No, little bird." Sarah said with a smile. "It's only a gateway."

"How do we get to the archive?" Clark asked, and Sarah nodded.

"You merely pass me and walk through. I am the key." Her voice echoed forlornly against the walls of the cave and her eyes met her daughter's. "You, Chloe, cannot pass. I cannot allow you to suffer as I have."

Clark looked at Chloe, and took her in his arms. "You have to do what she says, Chloe. No matter what happens. You have to stay behind this time."

"No." Chloe shook her head, ready to argue, but Kara stopped her. When Chloe looked at her, Kara seemed older and much wiser.

"I won't let you." Kara said quietly. "It's important that you stay, Chloe. Listen to Clark."

"Kal-El, you're first." Sarah gestured to the portal. "Then Kara."

"Clark." Chloe reached up and kissed him. "Be careful."

Clark grinned. "It's just my first day of school, Chloe." Turning, he moved toward the portal and then disappeared through it. Chloe gasped, clutching at Kara's hand.

"Don't go yet." Chloe breathed, and Kara nodded.

"I have to wait until he's done. " Kara replied, her speech alien. "The archive is only for one at a time."

Bruce looked in the direction of the storm as the radio weather report began listing tornado warnings. "Clark is still out there."

"And Chloe and Kara." Lois turned, the red-black storm clouds making her soul shrink. "What are we going to do."

"Get you to shelter. And then I'll go back out." Bruce said, stepping on the gas. Seeing General Lane, he stopped. "You're going with your father. "

"No." Lois rejected the idea immediately. "I'm not."

"This is no joke. I can't stop a tornado, Lois." Bruce took her hands in his. "Go back to the reservation, get in the storm cellar and wait there."

The General stopped, seeing Lois' car and got out, catching his daughter by the arm. "Whoa, there. You aren't going that way."

"Dad!" Lois turned, the wind whipping her hair around her face. "Chloe is still out there!"

"I know. I'm going to look for her now." General Lane turned to Bruce. "Are you going to look for Chloe?"

"I am, I was trying to get your daughter to go with you for safety." Bruce said, his eyes not leaving the storm. The sky had turned a sickly yellow. "We really don't have time."

The General nodded. "I'll get her back to the settlement. You get moving." Bruce nodded and quickly kissed Lois.

"See you." He smiled briefly and Lois grabbed his hand, letting it slide away from her as he moved to get into her car. Bruce gave her a wave as he put the car in gear and sped off, back in the direction of the caves.

"Be careful, Bruce." She whispered, feeling her father's arms around her as he led her to the beat up pick up truck.

Livvie ran, through the tall grass, ignoring the wind that blew against her, slowing her down. The rain had started to fall, but the little girl seemed to not notice. The shamans of old guided her steps, each of them offering her a hand, or a kind word along the way. All the same, she was very little, and had never been out to the sacred grounds alone, so Livvie was afraid. A gust of wind knocked her down, making her fall hard on her bottom, but Livvie felt strong hands help her rise. She looked up into the face she'd prayed to see since she'd lost sight of the houses. And now, here he was.

"kstaqua du ga" _Go with me _.The spirit said, a tall man with green eyes, like Naman. His hair was long and dark, but he wore the clothes of her people. Livvie grinned. This spirit was an old friend of hers, and Livvie suddenly was not afraid at all.

" ko hi i ga-ge ga ut-stay-llsk." _Today, I am going on the vision quest_. The little girl replied and the spirit smiled.

"da yo sta da nv si ga-ya-nu-la " _We're going to be moving fast_… The spirit said, making a gesture Livvie understood. "u-sti di-de-yo-hv-s-gi" _Little teacher._

"a-da-nv-do di-tli-hi e-du-di" _Spirit warrior, Grandfather..._Livvie held out her hand to him. She would now go where he led her, the great spirit of the Ancestor. He would bring her to the Fledgling and Naman.


	16. History

Clark was surrounded by bright, swirling light. Trying to not lose his balance, he took two steps forward, and found himself in a tall, empty room. Light emanated from the walls and floor. There were no windows or doors that Clark could see, just a straight column of light in the center of the room.

"You have come." A voice echoed around Clark "It has been too long."

"I don't understand. I have never been here before." Clark answered, looking around. "Where are you?"

"Your genetic signature is the same." A hologram of Jor-El appeared. "This is you, is it not?"

"It's my father." Clark said. "Who are you?"

"I am the Archive." The voice replied, in English. "Further scans indicate you are indeed the son of Jor-El. I have waited for you, Kal-El, for all of your life. As the last Son of Krypton, you are the my custodian."

"What must I do?" Clark asked, and a blue sphere appeared in the air before him.

"Contained in this sphere is the entire Archive. The portal you entered through will be discontinued. When you exit, the structure in which you are standing will be destroyed. Nothing of it will remain." The Archive spoke simply. "The human selected as the Guardian will be released from her promise."

"You're talking about Sarah Sullivan." Clark said. "What will happen to her?"

"She will be restored." The Archive replied. "Made whole. She will be a willing tutor for Kara Zor-El. As it was initially planned."

"Where are we now?" Clark asked. "How do I get back to the caves?

"When you take the Archive in your hands, you will be transported to the place you call the Fortress. There, the Archive will reside in safety. You will be returned to your world at the exact moment you left. Now, before the transfer of information is made to the sphere, you may ask me anything."

"Anything?" Clark looked around. "Show me Krypton, when you were last there."

"The Golden Age." The Archive said, and without warning, Clark found himself standing in outer space. "Do not fear, Kal-El. It is merely a hologram. The structure in which the Archive is contained was constructed of a type of mineral found on Krypton."

"Oh." Clark looked down and saw Krypton, glowing softly green in the tranquil expanse of space. It was an awesome sight, and Clark was unable to breathe.

"We must go to the surface, Kal-El, for you to see the glory of your people at the zenith of their evolution." The Archive informed him. "You must understand what was lost."

"I'm ready." Clark said, and before he knew it, he was standing in a courtyard surrounded by columns. A soft breeze ruffled his hair, and Clark swore he could smell flowers. "Where is this?"

"The original Archive." Slowly, Clark walked toward the doors of the Archive, which rippled and moved like molten gold. "Every philosopher and scholar in the Universe found their way to Krypton to study here. Every culture and planet were represented, none were left out. Except one."

"Earth." Clark nodded. "But why?"

"At this time in history, the population of Earth had only just begun to band together into tribes, their language a primitive hodgepodge of grunts and hand gestures. The Terran universe is young, compared to the rest of space."

"When did Kryptonians begin to study Earth?" asked Clark.

"Always. Since it's creation, scientists from Krypton went to study the effects of the yellow sun on the Terran life forms. Earth was the first planet Krypton had witnessed being born, and the responsibility of that knowledge was taken very seriously. Great care was taken to not interfere at all with the development of the plant and animal life."

"Amazing." Clark reached out to touch a long table. "It all seems so real. I can smell the air."

"The hologram is quite authentic. It is a function of the Archive to preserve all details of Krypton."  
"Show me my parents." Clark told the Archive and in moments he was swept forward in time. Before him, stood his mother, looking over a long, bronze colored aircraft.  
Her dark hair was caught up in a neat pony tail, with only a curl escaping at the place were her head and neck met. She wore a crisp white uniform, the insignia of her clan shimmering on her shoulder. Clark guessed that in this hologram, she was almost his age, and wished he could speak to her.

"Lara Lor-Van, daughter of the house of Van. She was one of the first female commanders in Krypton's fleet. A eager explorer, Lara Lor-Van was also the captain of the first intergalactic cruiser in the fleet, a Quasar class ship capable of warp speeds. Her piloting and speed records were never matched. Her marriage to Jor-El, third son of the house of El was considered by many to be a mistake."

"How so?" Clark asked, slightly put out by this information.

"There would have been other more advantageous marriages, as the house of Lor was a diplomatic and political family. Lara Lor-Van could have sat on the Council of Krypton. The house of El were scientists, teachers. They were not explorers or military in any way. Lara Lor-Van was meant to marry another, but when he chose the darker path of his clan, the dedication promise was vacated."

"Who was this man she was meant to marry?" Clark asked, his stomach sinking. General Zod appeared before him, as he must have been in the days before he had been condemned to the Phantom Zone. Tall, brutally good looking and powerfully built, Clark had difficulty seeing his mother at this man's side. Clad in black body armor, Dru-Zod was just as terrifying in this hologram as he had been when Clark had faced him in the Fortress. Had Zod been at his peak, as he was here in the Archive image, Clark realized, the outcome would have been very different.

"General Zod. Banished to the Phantom Zone for crimes against all living creatures.  
Jor-El argued strongly against his execution, despite the bitterness between himself and Zod. Eldest son of the house of Zod, Dru-Zod laid waste to many small systems in our quadrant, bringing them to their knees in the name of Krypton. But Krypton was not a conquering people and the outrage over his treatment of prisoners resounded throughout the galaxy. It was the merciful intervention of his most hated enemy that prevented Dru—Zod from execution." The hologram of Zod was replaced by one of Jor-El, at work in his laboratory. Jor-El, third son of the house of El, considered a brilliant light of scientific research, was also a gifted statesman, granted a junior seat of the Council of Krypton at a very young age. His research into preventing the destruction of Krypton's sun was promising enough, but ended in disgrace when his findings indicated that the only avenue was to evacuate the planet. What else would you like to know, Kal-El?"

"I have to get back home…" Clark looked around. "How do we begin the process of the information transfer?"

Clark found himself once again in the glowing room. The lights dimmed and the Archive's voice took on a more computerized sound. "Transfer to begin in five seconds…"

A lighting strike just outside of the cave made Chloe jump, her nose stinging from the acrid scent of ozone. Thunder rumbled ominously overhead. The wind suddenly gusted through the cave, whipping dust around the three women. Kara went to the mouth of the cave, to look out listening for something.

"How much longer will he be in there?" Chloe asked, and Sarah shook her head.

"I don't know, Chloe." She blinked in surprise, and put her hand to her throat. "I'm actually speaking."

"Yes, you are." Chloe smiled, running to her mother. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Sarah looked into her daughter's face. "You look so much like your dad." She kissed Chloe and pulled her close. "My baby."

"Chloe…" Kara looked over at them. "Someone is coming. It's Bruce."

"Bruce? How did he get out here?" Chloe asked, walking with Sarah to the mouth of the cave. She looked up at the sickly sky and a chill ran down her spine. "That's a tornado sky."

"We should be safe in here." Sarah looked around. "It's stood for thousands of years, after all."

Bruce pulled the car in front of the cave and got out. "Get back in…as far as you can!"

They all moved back toward where the portal had been, and Bruce looked around.

"Nice." He said, winking at Kara, who turned her face away from him. "Still mad, Boss?"

"It will not do you any good to speak to me." Kara began, and then, she stopped, her head tilted back toward the mouth of the cave, listening. "Sssh." She held up a hand. "Don't speak at all…"

The spirit warrior had told Livvie to not be afraid, that he would protect her. So she had run, far from home, searching for Naman and the Fledgling. But the sky had grown darker and more angry and the rain fell harder, and Livvie still had not found them. The little girl fell, tripping in a gopher hole.

"Help me, spirits!" Livvie cried, but there were no helpful answers, no gentle reassurance for her reply. Instead, there was the cold, vicious clatter of a rattlesnake disturbed. Gasping, Livvie slowly pulled herself into a ball, covering her exposed skin as much as possible, just as the old ones had once told her to do, and quickly began to sing the song they had taught her instead of a lullaby. But the snake did not stop his angry rattling, but instead it grew louder and more urgent.

"NAMAN! FLEDGLING! HELP ME!" Livvie wailed with all of her little might. "I am alone!"

"Rao have mercy!" Kara cried. "It's Livvie! She's in danger!" Before Bruce or Chloe could reach her, Kara was gone. Bruce and Chloe ran to the mouth of the cave, searching for any sign of Kara, but there was none.

"NO!" Chloe called out, reaching for the Kryptonian girl. "Kara! It's too dangerous! Come back!" Her heart breaking, Chloe wished desperately for Clark to come back.

"She can't." Sarah said gently, taking Chloe by the hand. "It would be against who she is."

"How do you know that? " Chloe asked, tears streaming down her face. "How could you possibly know that?"

"She's part mine, that's how I know." Sarah smiled at the stunned expressions on Chloe and Bruce's faces. "My DNA, I mean."

Kara stopped, scanning the countryside for any sign of the little girl. The black funnel cloud was roaring toward her, but was still in the distance, ten, maybe five miles away. The wind was vicious, so Kara strained over the sounds around her to listen for the little Kiwatchee girl. There was a rattle, and Kara snapped her head to the left, watching the land for any sign of movement. Then, she spotted Livvie, crouched in a small, weeping ball, her eyes locked on those of a long serpent that was tensed to strike. Kara darted toward them, reaching down to snatch Livvie as she passed, causing the snake to fall on the ground, it's target missed by a fraction of an inch. Kara came to a halt, far away from the snake, but in unfamiliar territory.

"Fledgling. You saved me." Livvie sobbed, and Kara hugged the little girl tight.

"From the snake. Now we have to get away from that." Kara looked over at the funnel cloud that had seemed to instantly appear before them. Kara had run too far, too fast, and now, she could barely move. "Hang on tight, Livvie. I think we're going for a ride." The long black cloud hurtled toward them, and Kara closed her arms around Livvie, shutting her eyes against the wind that pulled them up, up, up into the tornado itself.  
"You're going to have to pass that by me again." Bruce said, looking at Sarah suspiciously. "Because I'm not easily surprised, and I'm surprised now." Chloe saw the dark expression on Bruce's face and shuddered, thinking of the Batman of Gotham City. If Bruce managed to be this scary with criminals there, it was no wonder that crime in Gotham had dropped exponentially.

"Kara is part human?" Chloe interrupted, and Sarah shook her head.

"No, not in the way that she might have been if she were made like you were." Sarah nodded. "My DNA was a way locking the Archive. It was also a way of preserving some of me if anything happened." Sarah caressed Chloe's cheek. "But I managed to marry your Dad and have you."

"So Kara is my sister. " Chloe asked again, and Sara shook her head.

"No, baby, not your sister." Looking over at Bruce, Sarah continued. "When Joe and Sonny came, we became friends. I helped them excavate these ruins, and promised to guard the knowledge here until they returned. They took my DNA, because the portal was encoded genetically. I don't know how they did it, but they combined my DNA with Kara's. She's 100 Kryptonian, with a little kick of humanity. It was a bond that Sonny hoped would keep the Archive and Kara safe, when she and Kal-El came to Earth." Sarah looked back at the uneven wall that the portal had been part of before, her face pale with alarm. "Kal-El! He can't get back!"


	17. Miracle

"Information transfer complete. Archive integrity maintained. Begin sanctuary self destruct sequence in ten seconds." The Archive's voice said, and Clark looked down at the blue sphere before him. It glowed softly, casting the only light in the room now. "You must take hold of the sphere, Kal-El. You will be transported immediately."

Clark reached for the sphere and felt his hands close around it. It was warm, and seemed to be almost a living thing. "I'm ready." He called out, over the rising wind that swirled around him.

"Teleportation to Northern outpost in three, two, one….teleportation commencing…"

Clark felt himself jerked forward, and then backward, spinning in a stream of light, wind and sound that defied classification. In a blink of an eye, he was standing in the Fortress, his boots crunching on the snowy floor. He released the glowing sphere and it zoomed to the top of the vaulted ceiling, raining down blue light. Clark was tempted to stay, to see what the Archive would do to the Fortress, and he stood awestruck, as the orb began to dissolve into a million sparks, incorporating the millions of years of acquired information into the very foundation of the Fortress itself.

"Archive placement complete, information transfer commencing…" The sphere burst into a ball of brilliant sunlight, sending beams everywhere. Clark looked up, amazed.

…..Clark!….

He turned, hearing Kara's voice. Looking up, he saw an image on the white wall of the Fortress. His cousin, caught in the vicious wrath of a tornado, desperately clinging to a small child. The child also, held on to Kara for dear life, and Clark recognized her immediately.

….Clark!….Help!…I can't break free….

NAMAN! Livvie's voice shook the walls of the Fortress. NAMAN! PLEASE!

Setting his jaw, Clark turned, taking to the air with a seamless and easy leap, speeding toward Smallville, a streak of white light. Thoughts of Krypton occupied him as he soared through the air, images of Lara and Jor-El coursing through his brain. Then, the Dedication ceremony and after, when his uncle has placed Kara in Clark's direct care. There was too much at risk, too much to lose, and Clark pushed himself faster and faster, until he could see Kara and Livvie, floating in the air, moving so fast that Clark could no longer actually see the funnel cloud itself. Plunging through the tornado, Clark snatched the girls in his arms and flew out, circling up and around so that they were behind the storm, which still headed toward the small Kiwatchee town without mercy.

"Clark!" Kara squealed, showering her cousin's cheek with kisses. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I'll always be there for you, Kara. Count on that." He smiled down at Livvie, who was cradled in his arm. "How are you, Livvie? You okay?"

"Naman." Livvie's dark eyes were wide. "The great spirit warrior told me you would come. And here you are." She rubbed at her eyes. "And we are flying."

"About to land, right now." His feet touched the ground and soon enough both girls were on land too. Livvie threw her arms around Clark and smiled up at him gratefully.

"You have saved me, Naman, you and the Fledgling both. And I have seen a great vision." She looked toward the funnel cloud, and pointed. "Now you must both go and save the village."

Clark and Kara looked at each other. "But I can't fly, Livvie." Kara protested, and the little Kiwatchee girl smiled.

"Yes, you can, Fledgling. And you must fly with Naman now." Stepped away from them. "Go. Fly." She folded her little arms and sat on a overturned tree dropped by the storm. "I'll wait."

Kara smiled up at Clark. "Tell me what to do, Clark."

"Think of home." Clark told her, squeezing her hand. "And then, will yourself to fly."

Kara nodded, the tip of her tongue poking from the corner of her mouth as she gathered her thoughts. Nodding, Kara felt energy build between her feet and the ground and before she could let go of Clark's hand, she was sailing up into the sky.

"Look!" Kara called, "I'm doing it!" She laughed and in releasing Clark's hand, shot straight up, and then plummeted down, Her speed nearly caused Clark to fall, but Kara flew gracefully, naturally, like watching a young hawk take to wing for the first time. "Come on, Clark!"

Laughing, Clark rose also, looking back down at Livvie. "You sure you'll be okay?"

The little girl nodded. "Can't you see? I am surrounded by the spirits." She laughed and held out her hands. "I am with family."

"Me too." Clark smiled. "See you soon." He flew off after Kara, who had turned herself toward the monolithic storm.

The reservation storm shelter was crowded, but Lionel Luthor didn't seem to mind. Martha Kent sat nearby, and Lionel had a very good view of her. She had embraced Lois warmly when the girl arrived, holding her hand as the storm hurtled toward them. Lana Lang, also, had gravitated toward Martha Kent, her small frame pressed against Martha's side, cowering under the good woman's arm like a whipped puppy. Lex stood alone at the end of the shelter, arms folded, pacing back and forth as if his impatience would somehow cause the threat to pass that much more quickly.

"You made it just in time, General." Lionel said to the man beside him, and General Lane nodded, his mind clearly on who was NOT in the shelter.

"Hope they found shelter, is all." The General replied, his hands reaching for a cigar, and then dropping it back into his pocket. "Too many still out there."

"If Clark Kent is out there, General, they'll be fine." Lionel's mouth played with a smile. "He's an exceptional young man."

"He better be. He and his friend Wayne, there. If anything happens to Chloe or Sarah, I'll be holding them personally responsible." General Lane looked over at his oldest daughter and shook his head. "Too many too precious to lose."

Sheriff Thomas approached the men, carrying his radio. "General, there's someone that needs to speak to you."

"Lane, go ahead." The General barked into the radio, and after a spray of loud static, Gabe Sullivan's voice replied.

"Sam, I have a visual on that storm. It's headed right for you. Are you all underground?" Gabe's voice, normally calm even under the worst circumstances, was harried and ragged. "I'm on the back end of this. Smallville High is going to need a new football field, but other than wind debris, it looks like the town escaped the worst."

"If what you're telling me is true, Gabe, this town isn't going to be so lucky." The General said, and braced himself for his brother in law's next question.

"Chloe and Sarah? They're with you, right? Sam? Sam?" Gabe asked, and the General looked away, before depressing the button to talk.

"There are some caves on the rez, Gabe. We're thinking they're sheltered there. When the tornado passes, I'll resume the search." General Lane heard his brother in law gasp, and then his quick reply.

"I'm on my way now. I'm taking a helicopter up, and will be tailing the storm as closely as we can. I'll start searching now." Gabe said, nodding to the chopper pilot beside him. "Don't worry, Sam. We'll get her back."

"I'm counting on you, Gabe." The General shut the radio off, and handed it back to the Sheriff without a word.

General Lane looked over at Martha Kent, and nodded curtly. "Senator, my brother in law is out there now. We haven't given up searching."

Martha smiled peacefully. "General, I have no doubt at all that Clark and Bruce will find a way to keep the girls safe." She hugged Lois and Lana to her. "We can't give up hope."

Clark and Kara hovered on the edge of the storm, both struggling to not get caught up in the vortex. The young girl showed no sign of fear at all, and Clark realized that she had crossed a boundary that he himself had crossed not so many years ago, the day of the Spring Formal. An El family milestone, Clark thought with a small smile and then looked at his cousin as she stared at the huge storm before them.

"When I say, start flying around the storm in the opposite direction, as fast as you can…" Clark yelled, and Kara nodded, "We can try to move it off course…away from the village."

"Okay." Kara smiled bravely, pushing her hair from her face and gave Clark a thumbs up. "I'm ready." She went to move, to fly against the storm, and Clark caught her hand.

"I'm proud of you, little cousin." Clark said, in halting Kryptonian, and Kara grinned.

"And I you, "little" cousin." Kara replied, blowing him a kiss. She turned and flew clockwise around the storm, becoming a blur of blue and red light, and finally, seeming to dissolve in an aurora of light that surrounded the destructive cone of wind. Clark nodded and followed Kara, picking up his speed until he passed her, and she seemed to be a speck that was caught in his wake. Push, Clark thought, and although he did not expect her to know what he was thinking, Kara inched closer, edging the tornado away from the Kiwatchee village. Together, they continued to spin the storm and to move it, painfully gaining feet then yards of ground.

"I'm seeing it, but I'm not believing it," The chopper pilot said to Gabe, pulling up a pair of binoculars and handing them to the Naval officer. "I'm telling you, Cap, I've been flying behind storms my whole career, and I've never seen one do that. Or look like that. What's causing those rings? Debris?"

Gabe looked through the binoculars. The tornado had gained intensity, but was moving clockwise and now heading away from the village. It was surrounded by a pair of white rings, which seemed to be somehow moving the storm away from it's original path. It was an awesome sight, and one Gabe was sure had to be of some unearthly origin.

"Mary, mother of God." Gabe whispered, crossing himself as he had when he was an altar boy. "I don't know what those rings are, but I'm glad they're there." He grabbed his radio and called Sheriff Thomas. "Sheriff, in about ten minutes, you're going to have an all clear. I repeat, in ten minutes, you will have an all clear."

Bruce stood at the mouth of the cave, using the small binoculars he'd found in Lois' glove compartment. "Chloe, come take a look at this."

Chloe and her mother walked to where Bruce stood, and Chloe took the binoculars. She could see the storm moving, surrounded by twin blurs of light, one slightly larger than the other. "They did it. Clark and Kara. They're moving the storm." Chloe lowered the binoculars and looked at Bruce. He was grinning, something Chloe had never seen him do before. "Are you okay, Bruce?"

The billionaire turned and allowed himself to hug his good friend. "Chloe, I never believed in miracles before. But today has been full of them. It's the shot in the arm I needed."

"Bruce, miracles happen everyday." Chloe said, reaching out to her mother, who grasped her daughter's hand and kissed it. "That's life in Smallville."

"All clear in ten minutes." Sheriff Thomas looked at the General. "I didn't hear it go over."

"I didn't either." The General said. "Could it have jumped over?"

Lionel and Martha's eyes met, in silent communion that no one else but Lex noticed.

Martha shook her head, and then buried her face in Lois' shoulder, weeping.

Lionel smiled, once again the cat that ate the canary, and he nodded.

"Happens all the time, General. Tornadoes are like that." He looked over at Lex, his expression triumphant. "Don't they, son?"

"More often in Smallville than anywhere else, Dad." Lex agreed. "I wouldn't get too excited until we see what's left of the village."

The storm was losing strength, something Clark hadn't considered, and he began to slow his pace, but pushed harder, glad to see that his cousin was working in silent concert with him as she pushed the storm. The funnel of the storm began to break up, and before long, Clark and Kara were able to simply let whatever was left blow away. Sinking to the ground, Kara fell in a heap, gasping for air. Clark landed beside her, immediately concerned.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked, only to be greeted by Kara's flushed face and sparkling lapis eyes. She was excited, and he reached over to push her white gold hair from her face with a smile. "You loved it, didn't you?"

"I can't WAIT to do that again!" She crowed, hugging herself, reminding Clark for all the world of Peter Pan. "I haven't had that much fun since we rode comet tails on these little coasting ships Aunt Lara designed…." Kara looked up at Clark, her smile fading. "I'm sorry. I forgot again." Her eyes filled with tears, but she smiled anyway. "We did it though, didn't we? Saved that village?"

"You bet we did." Clark hugged her close. "I know how we can find out about those coasting ships, and even do that again."

"You do?" Kara asked, looking up at him incredulously. "Really?"

"Really." Clark replied, smiling at her. "Come on. We need to find Livvie and get back to the caves. And Kara, don't ever worry about 'forgetting." We'll figure it out as we go along." Kara smiled at him, the worry leaving her face as quickly as it appeared" Helping her rise, Clark took Kara's hand. "Okay, just like the…"

"I know, just like at the farm, a quick, easy sprint." Kara laughed, dropping Clark's hand. "See you, lame-o…" And she darted off, her laugh trailing behind her like music. Clark laughed, and followed suit.


	18. Welcome

Gabe jumped out of the helicopter and collected his daughter in his arms. "Chloe!"

"Dad, we're okay." Chloe laughed, as her father looked her over. "We're ALL okay." She turned and Gabe saw Sarah, standing just a few feet away, watching. He'd never seen her looking so beautiful. Her eyes were full of tears and she folded her arms over her chest, watching he and Chloe as they greeted each other.

"Hi, Gabe." Sarah said softly, taking two steps closer. "How are you?"

"How am I." Gabe sighed, kissing Chloe's head. "I'm perfect." He smiled broadly and held out a hand to his wife. "How are you?"

Sarah smiled but resisted going to him. "I'm okay. In spite of appearances." She looked down at the clothes she was wearing. "I guess I have to go back to the hospital, huh?" She smiled, and Chloe could see where her own wide grin had come from.

Gabe made a sound, something between a sob and a cough, and went to Sarah. "No, honey. Never again. You'll come home."

"Home." Sarah shook her head. "God, Gabe. It's been forever. I don't even remember how to take care of a home…" Sarah ran her hands through her hair, looking around. "I'll probably give you food poisoning the first meal I make."

"It can't be worse than Dad's waffles." Chloe laughed. "They are brutal."

"Gabe, that's my mother's recipe…it's not hard." Sarah admonished, and then the three of them laughed.

Clark and Kara walked back to town, Clark carrying Livvie the whole way. The little shaman sang and spoke to them in Kitwachee, a language Kara had no trouble understanding. So, Kara was the interpreter, singing Livvie's songs in English for Clark's benefit. As they approached the reservation, a small group of Kiwatchee ran out to greet them – Dr. Willowbrook, Miriam and Miriam's daughter, Rose among them.

"Naman!" Dr. Willowbrook called, as Miriam and Rose grabbed Livvie from Clark and covered the child in kisses. "You defeated the great wind. You brought our shaman back. No words can express our gratitude."

Clark smiled shyly, nodding. "As long as everyone is safe and sound." Kara nodded too, grinning proudly, and Dr. Willowbrook bowed to her.

"And you, Fledgling. A baby bird no longer." Dr. Willowbrook looked down at Kara's feet. She was levitating off the ground, nearly a foot, bringing her to Clark's height exactly. Miriam and Rose exclaimed in Kiwatchee, but Clark just pulled Kara's hand, bringing her back to the ground as the girl blushed. "You will need a new name." He turned to Livvie. "Well, little Shaman. You went in search of your vision. What is the Fledgling to be called?"

Livvie looked at Kara. "Her name did not come to me." Livvie struggled out of her mother's arms and walked to Kara. "The warrior spirit told me that your name is already written in your heart. You will know it when the time comes."

"Warrior spirit?" Kara asked and Livvie nodded.

"He who brought us the prophecy of Naman. The Great Grandfather Spirit. Falling from a star far, far away, he gathered the Kiwatchee into one tribe, gave us our laws. He defended us from the great winds, and then left, back into the stars. You, Naman, carry his name." Livvie turned to Clark. "His children live among the Kitwatchee still, and they have special gifts. Like me."

Clark turned to Dr. Willowbrook, who answered the unspoken question. "Apparently, his spirit remains with us."

Clark looked at Kara, who shrugged. "It might have been, Dr. Willowbrook. Today, nothing would surprise me less."

"Come. The feast is still being held." Miriam said, embracing Kara. "We have family to welcome!"

Chloe ran into Clark's waiting arms. "That was incredible!" She laughed as he swung her around. He set her down on her feet, and Chloe beamed up at him joyfully.

"Yeah, well." Clark smiled down into her face. "I couldn't have done it alone. It wouldn't have been possible without Kara."

"It doesn't matter." Chloe returned his grin. "My mother is cured, Clark. She can speak, and she's coming home with Dad and I. Whatever you did in that archive, Clark, it set things right."

"I didn't do anything in the archive, Chloe. I just took it to the Fortress. I'm it's guardian now." Clark told her truthfully. "It's safe now."

"Incredible." Chloe grinned. "Saved the day again. More than once in one day this time."

"Well…" Clark hugged her. "I'm glad you got your mom back."

"Me too." Chloe replied, snuggling closer. "And I'm glad I have you."

Lois watched her cousin and Clark, smiling. She looked over at Bruce, who was just nearby. His dark eyes were on her, intense and watchful.

"I suppose you want thanks, or something." Lois said, folding her arms across her chest, a smile playing on her lips. "For finding my aunt and cousin."

Bruce matched her half smile with one of his own. "No thanks needed." He put his arm around her shoulders. "But, if you WANT to thank me, you can."

"You're still arrogant." Lois turned to him, smirking.

"That's not changing anytime soon." Bruce said seriously. "Like you being opinionated."

"You're never driving my car again." Lois stood tiptoe and kissed Bruce quickly on the cheek. "Count on that."

"I'll have it taken to be tuned up and detailed." Bruce told her, "I don't want to seem ungrateful."

"Good." Lois nodded, and then her eyes softened, and Bruce heard a jingling behind him. She pulled her keys from his jacket pocket and grinned. "I'll take these."

"I'll take you, Lois. No matter what, I'll always want you." Bruce laughed, pulling her closer.

True surprise was something Lex was not accustomed to. And yet, here he was, looking around this small village and there was no trace at all of the storm. Words failed him, and the excitement of the people around him somehow wasn't enough to still the questions that revolved in his mind. Lionel had come up with Martha from the shelter, and Lex saw him take Martha's arm, whispering in her ear. She smiled in reply and patted Lionel's hand warmly, but said nothing in reply.

"It's a miracle." Lana breathed, grasping Lex's hand, smiling up at him. He looked down at her and smiled back, but in his mind, Lex knew a tornado didn't just PASS by. The ground around the Kiwatchee village wasn't even wet and the sun was starting to come out.

"Yes, definitely." Lex said, squeezing her hand. "Look, there's Clark and Kara." Lana smiled and dropped his hand, running with Lois and Martha to greet the new arrivals. He watched Martha gather her son and niece in her arms. It was Kara's radiant face that drew Lex's eye, not Clark, not Lana. The girl appeared to be glowing and Lex blinked in disbelief. That she could literally GLOW was impossible. But, it certainly seemed that even the newly appearing sunlight was being DRAWN to her. Clearing his throat, Lex walked to the little group.

"Clark!" Lex said, holding out a hand. "You had us all worried."

Clark shook Lex's hand with a shy smile. "Well, we were okay. There were these caves and we sheltered in there." Clark looked down at Chloe who nodded, her eyes wary.

"Well, the excitement certainly agreed with your cousin. Saved the little Kiwatchee girl from a rattlesnake?" Lex remarked, turning to where Kara stood with Lois and Lana. The older girls were fussing over her and Kara, like Clark was uncomfortably receiving their happy concern. Clark and Chloe followed Lex's gaze and Clark's eyes widened, and then he cleared his throat.

"Oh, you know, kids…" Clark laughed. "I don't think it was a rattlesnake. But, after your accident on the bridge, Dad said I was so full of myself I could have been a float in the Metropolis Thanksgiving Parade."

"That's not quite how I remember your behavior then." Lex replied, nodding. "I guess it's a trick of the light that makes Kara appear as if she's glowing."

"That's probably all it is." Clark nodded, and Chloe beamed up at him and then at Lex. "Are you staying for the rest of the festival, Lex?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Lex smiled, waving as he moved back to Lana. Kara darted past, her long blonde hair streaming behind her, and snagged on the buttons on Lex's sleeve. The girl turned, her hand to her hair, eyes wide, and Lex immediately moved his arm, jerking the button free. "Kara, I'm so sorry. Are you all right?" Lex said, and she grinned brightly, stooping to pick up the horn button.

"I'm okay. Sorry about your button, though. They don't sew them on very tightly, do they?" Kara placed the object in his hand and ran over to Clark, chattering brightly. Lex stared down at the item in his hand as if he had been handed the meaning of life. The button still had it's thread sewn tightly in it, and Lex didn't need to look to know that there was a small hole where that button used to be. But he didn't care. Four long white-gold strands of hair were wrapped around the thread, and on close inspection, the root was plainly still attached to two of them. Moving away from the crowd, Lex pulled out his cellphone, closing his hand around his delicate prize.

"Dr. Starke. I'm ready to go forward with that project we discussed. Yes, I did obtain an acceptable sample. I'll get it to you tonight." Lex hung up the phone and made his way over to a food stand that had just reopened. "Excuse me, " He asked the Kiwatchee woman who'd begun pouring fry bread batter into the large greased skillets. "You wouldn't happen to have a small plastic bag by any chance, would you? I'll gladly pay you for it."

"Oh sure. I can spare you one. Wouldn't know what to charge anyway for it." The woman nodded, pulling a small plastic sandwich bag from a box under the counter. "Anything else?"

Lex looked up at the menu. "One of your famous Indian tacos, of course." He smiled charmingly and the woman laughed, nodding. Slipping the hairs into the bag along with the button, Lex folded the whole thing up and placed it in his inside jacket pocket. His father had been right. A day with family was EXACTLY what he'd needed, Lex thought, as he waited for his lunchI'd better make a note to do something special for Dad this Father's Day.


	19. Clone

The next morning dawned clear, bright and cool at the Kent Farm, and Clark once again found himself staring down into a crater the depth of the Smallville High swimming pool. Krypto, was of course, no where to be found, and this time, Bruce was on the hunt for the little dog, equipped with a kryptonite treated rabies tag. The tall corn around him rustled in the morning breeze, and Clark stood very still, and listened. Kara flew overhead, scanning from above for her dog, hoping to find him before Bruce did. The Kryptonian girl had not spoken to Bruce since they day before, and his relentless pursuit of Krypto had not gained him any brownie points with her, either.

"We can't keep him here, Clark." Martha had said, as she swept the kitchen clean of broken crockery. "He's too destructive now. When he's older and calms down, maybe." Clark turned, listening again. He could hear whimpering, and pinpointing the location of the cries, darted off in the direction of the dog.

Krypto was alone, on the edge of the cornfield, and Bruce was holding the little tag in front of him. His white tail hung between his back legs and Krypto was cringing, the effect of the Kryptonite already forcing him to be still.

"Come on, doggie. That's a good dog." He crooned, and Clark smothered a hard laugh. If only Gotham's hardened criminals could see the terrifying Batman in jeans and black t-shirt, trying to cajole a puppy.

"DON'T HURT MY DOG!" Kara wailed, sailing down from the sky, like an avenging angel. "BRUCE WAYNE, YOU WILL NOT HURT MY DOG!"

Hearing Kara's voice, Krypto barked, wagging his tail and then, mustering his strength, leapt twenty feet into the air and growled viciously at Bruce from the safety of his mistress' thin arms.

"Calm down, Boss. You can't let him run loose anymore. He's too dangerous." Bruce said, sliding the tag into a small lead box and then into his pocket. "You and Clark have to resign yourselves to that."

Kara landed, and looked up at her cousin, her cornflower eyes pleading. "Please, Clark, he's still a baby."

"Baby or not." Clark rubbed the back of his neck, thinking it over. "Mom's pretty upset at what he did to the kitchen last night."

'Because I forgot to feed him." Kara said, hugging the dog close. A quick blast of heat vision at his feet made Bruce jump back. "Don't come any closer. You will not touch my dog."

"Kara Lynne Kent!" Martha had followed the action out into the field. "That's enough. Apologize, right now!" Even Clark was surprised. His mother had only ever used that tone with him once, but he never forgot it, and was very glad it wasn't directed at him.

"Sorry." Kara and Bruce said together, and then surprised, they both grinned.

"Look, boss, I'll bring him to Gotham. He can live in the Batcave…" Bruce began, and Kara smiled a little. She did think Bruce was very handsome, with his dark gold hair and very dark eyes, more appealing than her cousin, who was the model of Kryptonian perfection. But Bruce Wayne trying to be accommodating was something even Kara could appreciate.

'I couldn't see him enough then." Kara said, as Krypto licked at her face. "Please Aunt Martha?"

"Oh honey, I don't know." Martha said, sighing. "It was hard enough having a super strong toddler on the farm when Clark was little."

"Please.." Kara begged, and three pairs of eyes moved to Clark, who was looking back at the house, trying to avoid making the decision.

"All up to you, Big Blue." Bruce laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder. "I'm so glad to NOT be you right now."

"Thanks." Clark laughed. He looked over at Kara, and raised his eyebrows. "He gets fed every day same time, no forgetting. And you work on training him. No messing around. Work him out at the Fortress every day after school."

"OH, THANK YOU!" Kara cried, throwing her free arm around Clark's neck and kissing his cheek over and over. "I LOVE YOU!" She sped off, still clutching the dog, whose tail had not stopped wagging.

"Marshmallow." Bruce muttered, and Clark grinned.

"Can't wait to see what you'll be like, Wayne, when you have a teenager to look after. Besides. Krypto is all she has left of home." Clark made a sad face at his mother. "Okay, Mom?"

"Oh, you." Martha laughed, kissing her son and then Bruce for good measure. "You'll spoil her, both of you. Of course it's okay."

Sarah looked at her reflection in the long mirror Gabe had taken out of storage. The clothes were perfect and felt great as was the new, modern haircut and highlights. No more pajamas and soft, harmless garments. It had been a month since she'd left the hospital and Sarah felt wonderful. She turned, looking at her posterior in the mirror with a groan. Still a size 6, and able to give her daughter's wardrobe a fair spin, but all the same, no one was 19 anymore EXCEPT Chloe. And Lois. Sarah laughed, the image of her Barbie doll like niece picking out clothes for her fresh in her mind. Gabe had given up his bachelor apartment in the city and bought what used to be Nell Potter's place from Lana, so that Sarah could work with Kara on a daily basis. Gabe did not know Kara's true nature, and Sarah didn't feel the least bit guilty in keeping that secret from her husband. After her stay in military base hospitals and being studied like lab rat, Sarah was not at all interested in seeing either of the young Kents subjected to such treatment. Chloe had been relieved, and the decision to keep 'just this one' secret from Gabe had done wonders at rebuilding their fractured relationship. Apparently, Chloe had needed another person to turn to for quite some time. Even the broad shoulders of the handsome Kent boy were not really a substitute for a mother.

Tutoring Kara also was good therapy for Sarah. She was waiting for her clearances, proving she was mentally sound, before The Kansas State Board of Education would reissue her license. Working with Kara would give Sarah a chance to re hone her skills, and it was not a bad thing that Bruce Wayne had insisted that Sarah be paid for what she would have gladly volunteered to do. Martha Kent had also been glad of neighbors that would not necessarily think oddly of Kara's bursts into flight, and the occasional mayhem that would surround the Kent farm from time to time. Gabe being away as much as six months at a time, sometimes at sea, sometimes on a different assignment was that much the better.

Sarah came down the stairs, pulling at the blue blouse she wore, not all that thrilled at the shortness of it. Styles had changed. She caught a glimpse of someone at the door, and she skipped down the last couple steps to open it. Lex Luthor stood there, holding a manila folder in his hand.

"Mrs. Sullivan. You are looking amazingly well. Is Chloe around?" He looked behind her, and Sarah pulled the door closer to her body, blocking his view.

'"No, I'm sorry. She's in Metropolis. It's Daily Planet day. She stayed with Lana last night." Sarah replied. "Can I help you with something?"

Lex's grey eyes appraised her cooly. "Well, some lemonade would be great."

Sarah smiled. "We don't do lemonade here, but I just made some fresh sweet tea." Lex's expression made her laugh out loud. "A Southern treat, Lex. Come on in. I'll even put mint in it for you."

Lex walked in and looked around. The Sullivans had never seemed to have money before, but now, with Sarah being well again, Lex realized that there must have been a great deal of frugality on Gabe Sullivans part, mostly to pay for his wife's expensive hospital stay. This house, slightly larger than the Kents, was gracefully decorated with a large collection of Victorian antiques. Sarah watched Lex's eye and then cleared her throat, sounding much like her daughter.

"A great many of Gabe's mothers things are here. She was quite a collector. My parents also, left me most of their furniture." Sarah handed him a tall glass of iced tea, trimmed with a snip of fresh mint. "Some of it dates back to before the Civil War. Saved from Yankees." She winked, drawing out her soft Savannah accent comically. "Well, I must say, it's not every day the local billionaire stops by."

'No, it's not." Lex smiled, sipping at his tea. "Mrs. Sullivan, I wanted to ask Chloe about Kara. She's supposed to be a relative of the Kents…."

"She is." Sarah said, sipping at her own tea. "I hear she's the image of her mother."

"So, there's no family connection between the Lanes and the Kents, then?" Lex asked, his forehead creased. "None at all?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. We're only recently transplanted to the Midwest, Lex. There's been a Lane in Savannah society for the past 300 years. Can I ask why you are so interested, Lex?"

Lex nodded, setting his glass down. "No particular reason. Just curious." He looked at his watch. "Well, since I'm down this way, I might as well stop over and see Clark."

"I'll show you out." Sarah said graciously, walking Lex to the door. "I'll tell Chloe you were by."

"Thank you, Mrs. Sullivan." Lex turned and studied her face. "Your eyes are green."

'Yes." Sarah smiled. "Gabe's are brown. Chloe's are hazel. But I think Lois' are green too. "

"Right." Lex smiled, and took Sarah's hand. "Thank you for the iced tea."

"You're welcome." Sarah shook his hand and then waved goodbye as Lex walked down the porch and to his car. Lex waved as he drove away, but did not turn into the Kent farm. Sarah nodded slowly and then picked up her phone to call Chloe. She wasn't sure if Lex would go to the Planet to talk to Chloe about what he really wanted, but Sarah figured a warning wouldn't hurt.

As it turned out, Lex did not go to The Daily Planet. Instead, he drove to the warehouse district of Metropolis, to the block of warehouses he personally owned, a gift to himself. Lex pulled his car into a parking space and walked quickly to the first building entrance. Taking out a key card, Lex swiped it quickly through the reader and then waited. The industrial steel door swung open on it's own, and Lex walked through, and then stopped. Before him was another door, and a lighted panel.

"Please place your palm on the panel, and slowly say your name or password." A mechanized voice instructed. "Your identity and voiceprint must be established and authenticated prior to entry."

Lex slid his palm onto the panel and when it glowed green, he gave his password.

"_Julian_"

"Identity confirmed." The door slid open and Lex found himself face to face with an armed security guard.

"Mr. Luthor, follow me, please." The guard said, turning sharply and walking down the corridor. At a large steel door, the guard stopped, and quickly punched a series of numbers onto a pad. The massive door groaned, the cylinders crunching away from the frame with several loud clacks, and then opened.

"Dr. Starke is waiting for you, Mr. Luthor. Go in. " The guard nodded in Lex'

direction.

"Thank you." Lex went through the door and then stopped. There were no words he could find to express what he was seeing, so Lex struggled for something to say, overwhelmed. The sound of a crying baby had completely immobilized him.

"Ah, Mr. Luthor." Dr. Starke appeared, tall and elegant in his white lab coat. "I think you will really be pleased with our progress." Dr. Starke gestured to a single glass incubator. "A perfect clone, created from the DNA in that hair sample you gave us. I know we were originally concerned with the second strand of DNA, but it didn't create a problem after all." Starke went to the incubator and opened it, gently lifting out the contents. "Mr. Luthor, I'd like to introduce you to Karen 1"

"Karen 1." Lex took the baby and looked down into her face. The eyes were still half closed, but Lex could see their color, a rich blue that would not change as the child grew. He looked up at Dr. Starke. "Pleased is an understatement, Doctor."

"The DNA sample you gave us was quite extraordinary, Mr. Luthor. You were right to say that it would not be simple extracting it. We had to use a green meteor rock laser to split it, but we managed." Dr. Starke beamed proudly, and Lex looked back down at the baby in his arms. He could see the seeds of beauty in this child, potential that would bloom into the radiant perfection of the original, and Lex was again overcome. He'd like to think that this was what every father felt, holding his first child, but Lex reminded himself that this child was not his, at least not biologically.

"How many of these are there?" Lex asked, and the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Ten samples, Mr. Luthor, but just the one child." Dr. Starke nodded. "100 success. We can begin age acceleration on your say so."

"Wonderful." Lex replaced Karen 1 back in her incubator, and then turned to Dr. Starke. "And what happens to the nine samples when I only. Needed. ONE?"

Dr. Starke took off his glasses and wiped them clean, stalling for time to think.

"If the test subject is unremarkable but healthy, the samples can be used for infertile couples. The application of the process is completely groundbreaking. There are plenty of families who would welcome such a perfect little girl. My wife and I, for instance, since our own daughter died, we'd…."

Lex drew in a deep breath, cutting Dr. Starke off. "And if she is 'remarkable'?"

"I can't tell you how valuable the government would think cloned alien DNA is, Mr. Luthor." Dr. Starke replaced his glasses. "The cloning process alone would greatly interest them."

"Make sure your t's are crossed, Doctor." Lex said, taking one last look at the perfect infant in the incubator beside him. "I don't want any loose ends."


	20. Spring

Like every small town, the seasons are ticked off by the events that go on during them. The Kiwatchee Planting Festival was one, as was the Strawberry festival in June and the Fourth of July. A newcomer to such traditions in Smallville, Kara listened to her friends talk about the latest one, the circus and carnival that almost surely would arrive on the day school let out. All of May had passed quietly, and now, as June was gracefully taking over, excitement over the circus was growing, and Smallville Middle School was buzzing with rumor and gossip in anticipation. Even the eighth grade girls, who should have been more interested in their year end Formal and graduation were more concerned about the new additions to the familiar circus.

"My cousin saw them in Tulsa last week and she said that The Flying Graysons were probably the most amazing act ever." Theresa giggled, leaning over her lunch to say confidentially. "She said Dick Grayson was gorgeous."

"Hmm." Kara sniffed, taking a bite of her meatloaf sandwich. "I don't believe they can really fly."

Theresa, Megan and Ginny all stared at their friend with surprise and then laughed. "They're acrobats, silly!" Ginny exclaimed, giving Kara a friendly litte push. "You are such a clown, Kara Kent."

"Oh, right." Kara nodded, smiling. She picked up her sandwich and started eating again, pausing to sip at her milk while her friends continued to gossip.

Megan, the leader of this little clique, smiled sympathetically at Kara. "Anyway, I know YOU'RE not interested in the circus when you have to decide on a date for the dance, Kara." Kara blinked at this news, and set her sandwich down. "Michael Fordman told my brother that he's going to ask you. And then Nick Benson…"The three girls sighed in chorus, and Kara laughed, waving her hand at them.

"I don't think I'm going to the dance. Aunt Martha might be going to Gotham City for a conference that weekend and she wants me to go." Kara shrugged, eyeing Ginny's cupcake dreamily. "Maybe I can stay with the Sullivans…"

"Or with me…" Clark's voice made Kara look up, and the three other girls nearly squeal in delight. Still sort of a celebrity amongst the younger kids for his short career as quarterback during Smallville's championship football season, Clark smiled at his cousins friends and handed Kara her history book. "You left this in the truck. I almost took it to school myself."

"Hi, Clark." Megan said, in her most mature voice. "You're not going to Gotham City next weekend?" She smiled in a very winning way, and Clark couldn't help but remember her older sister's complete lack of interest in him when they were in middle school.

"No." Clark replied, laughing to himself. "I have finals. But my staying home means Kara can stay home, so…" He ruffled Kara's hair. "You can go to the dance."

"Really!" The quartet squealed, and Clark winced. They erupted into excited discussion and plan making and sensing an opportunity for an exit, Clark made his way to the cafeteria door, but turned, hearing footsteps behind him. Kara had followed him, clutching her book. Her friends had gone back to their plans, whispering furiously amongst themselves before the bell.

"You were looking forward to going to Gotham City. Bruce's planetarium.." Kara said, lowering her voice. "What finals do you have?" She took his arm and walked out of the cafeteria with Clark, waving to her friends.

"Astronomy, of all things." Clark told her truthfully. "I didn't know the testing schedule when Mom told us about the trip. Anyway, it works for you, because now you can go with your friends."

"I guess." Kara nodded, kicking at the ground with her sneakered toe. "I don't know if I want to."

"Oh?" Clark asked, looking down into Kara's face. "I overheard that two guys are waiting to ask you."

"I know." Kara replied. "It's not that."

"Then what?" Clark asked. "I mean, I wasn't popular in school, but you are…"

Kara looked around, and once she was sure they were alone, she confessed. 'I don't know how to dance."

Clark nodded, folding his arms. "Well, I'll teach you."

Kara eyed him dubiously. "I've seen you dance, Clark. I haven't forgotten Mrs. Ross' wedding yet." She rolled her eyes. "But maybe Chloe…"

"Ask her later." Clark smiled. "She and Lois can probably get you ready."

"Okay." Kara smiled back. "I'd better go. And Clark…"

"What?" Clark asked, and Kara shook her head, frowning at him.

"Don't come here again. You embarrass me." She said loftily, hugging her book as she turned to go back into the cafeteria, shooting him just one amused grin as the door closed behind her.

"That's the last time I keep her out of trouble…" Clark said to himself, laughing as he made his way out of the middle school.

"OH MY GOD!" Megan clutched Kara's arm as they walked past the fairgrounds on their way home. "The circus is here early."

"Wow." Kara whispered, as the girls crossed the street to watch the activity through the fence. Tents were being put up, but what they could see best were the trailers the circus performers lived in while touring. The Flying Graysons were indeed part of this year's roster, because there they were, setting up their practice equipment. Tony Grayson, the father and leader of the troupe, was working shirtless, tying together a net, while his wife, Isabelle ran her daughter Tina through her tightrope routine on a low rope.

"I can't believe our luck." Megan whispered. "Theresa is going to be so jealous."

Megan craned her neck, searching. "Where's Dick Grayson, I wonder?"

"Behind you, Red." A male voice caused both girls to jump, and Dick laughed. He was tall, taller than Kara, and holding two bags of groceries. "Sorry. Spies aren't usually looking for me personally."

"I'm Megan, and this is Kara." Megan introduced herself and her friend boldly, once she recovered from the surprise. "We were just on our way home from school."

"I can see that." Dick nodded toward their book filled arms. "I'm just back from that little grocery store. I'm going to put these down and come back. Don't go anywhere." His eye lingered on Kara, who had said nothing, but he spoke to Megan. Quickly, Dick went through the gate and brought the bags to his mother, causing his older sister to wail after him as he ran back to where the girls waited. Tony looked up, smiling, and Isabelle just shook her head. Happened everywhere they went, now that Dick was 15, but what could you do? She picked up the bags and took them inside the trailer, prepared to find half eaten groceries. That also, always happened when Dick when on errands.

'Hi." Dick said, getting back to the fence. "So, Megan, and, what did you say your name was?" He looked at Kara, who blushed slightly.

"I didn't." She replied. "I'm Kara." They stared at each other briefly until Megan broke the tension with a delicate cough. "Are you staying long in Smallville, Dick?"

"Just for the run of the circus, a week or so, I think." He said, scratching his head. Kara loved that his eyes were blue, how his dark hair kept needing to be brushed away from his face and that he had a scattering of freckles across the bridge of his fine nose. "I'd love to see Smallville though."

Megan smiled brightly with triumph. "Well, I can show you. I've lived here my whole life. Kara only just moved here from California. Right, Kara?" Megan asked pointedly, and Kara nodded, defeated. Dick frowned slightly, but then smiled pleasantly at Megan, who continued to beam with pleasure.

"Well.." Dick looked over his shoulder. "Dad hasn't taken my scooter out off the trailer yet, but, okay." He looked over at Kara. "Are you going to come? I did see a pizza place over by the grocery, and I can always eat again."

Megan shook her head quickly, and Kara smiled, shrugging a little. "No, I can't. I have to get home. I have a puppy that I have to train. He's been digging big holes in the cornfield." Kara replied, noting her friends deep sigh of relief. "I'd better go."

'Only if you're sure, Kara." Megan said, grinning. "But I know you need to get back to Krypto…" She smiled up at Dick Grayson, and batted her eyelashes. "I just want to drop off my books at home, first." Kara waved and walked away, listening as Dick went to get his scooter and to drive Megan home. Her eyes stung with tears, but the sharp toot of a scooter horn made her look up. Dick was grinning at her through the fence.

"Hey, look, Kara, are you sure you don't want to come, too? I'd really like to…" He tossed a glance in Megan's direction, but she was checking her reflection in her pocket mirror and didn't see him talking to Kara. "Can I see you tonight? I know it sounds weird, but I really did want to hang out with you.."

"Okay." Kara smiled, and nodded. "I live at the Kent Farm, up the road and to the left. It's a yellow farm house."

"I'll find it. I never get lost." Dick nodded. "Better get ready for my tour." He winked, and zipped off on the scooter, pulling up short beside Megan, who squealed in anger over the dust he raised. But Kara didn't bother listening in to what they said to each other. Dick Grayson was coming to see her at the farm because he wanted to. And he'd be here for the dance, too. A sly grin curved Kara's mouth as she headed home. She'd need to learn how to dance, fast.


	21. Couples

"Clark, what are you doing?" Chloe asked, as Clark finished putting together his telescope on her porch. "And, I know I'm not Lana, but doesn't the telescope belong over there, pointing at my room?" She was sitting on the newly installed porch swing, pushing it once in awhile with a bare foot.

Clark grinned at his girlfriend over his shoulder. "Well, now that you mention it, I guess I can arrange that, but I want to keep an eye on Kara tonight." He looked through the scope, and adjusted the angle. "There's a boy coming over, a kid from the circus."

"A circus performer?" Chloe nodded. "That cute goalie from the Smallville Middle school team not her type?" Clark's sour expression made Chloe laugh. "Oh come on. She is a girl, you know."

"I know that." Clark rolled his eyes. "But she's not like the girls her age, Chloe. Sometimes she's older, sometimes she's younger. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Hurt is a part of it, Clark. When I was her age…" Chloe began and then stopped, remembering. "I can't believe I even am going to say this, but, okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, that was quick." Clark laughed. "I'm right all of a sudden, huh?"

"No." Chloe replied, kicking him lightly as the swing moved forward. "I still think you're wrong, but I don't want to see her hurt either."

Clark eyed the telescope regretfully. "Think I'm being paranoid?"

"Bruce would be proud." Chloe nodded, folding her arms around a pillow. "Come on, Clark. She's young. It's a really pretty night, and it's spring. This is right out of the teen girls handbook for perfect moments and you're going to be all stalkery and ruin it." She threw the pillow at him, and shook her head. "Calm down."

"I don't even know this boy. I mean, a local kid, whose parents I know, then yeah. But this is a…" Clark stopped, looking for the right word. "an acrobat. From a travelling circus. I don't know if he's a nice kid or not." A scooter motor hummed by and Chloe covered her grin. The suspect acrobat drove by, a bunch of flowers clasped in one hand. Clark groaned, banging his head against the porch column. "Don't say it." He thumped his head again on the column and Chloe giggled.

"What a monster, he's bringing her tiger lilies." Chloe deadpanned. "Come on, Clark. We'll walk over to your house if you want, so you can spy on, I mean, supervise them more closely." Chloe stood, sliding on her sandals. "You could learn a lesson from him, Clark."

Clark, who had not taken his head from the column, turned so he could see Chloe. "What's that?"

"You could bring me flowers more often.." Chloe poked him. "I'd settle for you not to act so much like your Dad right now, though." Her mother had put music on, they could hear it drifting through the screened windows, soft and romantic.

"My father was a good man." Clark objected, and Chloe smiled, nodding.

"I know, but I never wanted to kiss him." Her tongue appeared, just ever so slightly from between her lips, her eyes teasing. Clark turned, and folded his arms over his chest, grinning.

"That so? Well, then." Clark took her in his arms, and pulled her close. "Hi."

"Hi." Chloe smiled up at him as if seeing Clark for the first time. "It's you."

"It's me." Clark bent down to kiss her, and laughed to hear Gabe very loudly clear his throat on the other side of the screen just before their lips met. "I'm not the only one spying tonight, I guess."

"Dad!" Chloe turned, and was rewarded with a cascade of laughter from inside the house, her mother's giggle blending perfectly with her father's throaty chuckle. "So funny."

"Come on." Clark took her by the hand and led her down the porch steps. "I'll have Chloe back by eleven, Mr. Sullivan!"

"Make it midnight, Clark!" Sarah called back. "Have fun!"

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked, and Clark grinned at her, saying nothing. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me."

"Yeah, ha." Clark scooped Chloe up and with two leaps, landed in the loft. "See, now we're alone."

"Alone." Chloe snuggled up to him and sighed. "That's so nice." Clark walked over to the couch and sat down, holding Chloe on his lap. "Now, where were we?"

"About here." Clark said, tipping Chloe's face up to his to kiss her. His lips touched hers and then the kiss grew more involved, Chloe's arms going around his neck.

Dick knocked on the screen door, his knees weak from the aroma of whatever Kara's family had for dinner, and the sight of the girl herself, her long white blond hair flowing around her shoulders. Normally confident to a fault, Dick swallowed deeply as she smiled at him, opening the door.

"Hello." Kara said, her eyes wide. "Those flowers are lovely. Come in, please."

"Thank you, I mean, they're for your aunt." Dick said, handing them to Martha, who'd appeared from the kitchen.

"Oh, how lovely." Martha smiled. "Thank you. And I'm Kara's Aunt Martha. You must be Dick Grayson. Why don't you two go out for a walk and when you come back, I have some fresh blueberry pie and vanilla ice cream."

"Vanilla, mm my favorite." Both Kara and Dick said together, and then Dick laughed.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!"

"I do?" Kara asked, and then grinned. "I'm not supposed to speak until I give you a soda, right?"

"Right, and if we were in town you could buy me one. I'd hate to be here to see you and not get to talk to you." They both looked hopefully at Martha who laughed.

"I know the rules of jinx are iron clad, but I have some cans of soda in the refrigerator. Help yourselves." Martha waved them into the kitchen.

"Come on." Kara said, and then kissed Martha's cheek. "Thank you, Aunt Martha."

Later, after both teens were full to the top with blueberry pie and ice cream, Kara and Dick sat on the front steps, watching the sun go down.

"So, you like Kansas?" He asked, and Kara nodded.

"Oh, yes. It's very different from where I grew up." Kara said, smiling up at the sky. "And you? Do you like Kansas?"

"It's pretty great from where I'm sitting." Dick replied, looking at Kara. "You are so pretty."

"So are you..um, I mean, thank you." Kara blurted, and they both laughed. "I can't wait to see you fly. Can you really?"

"Fly? Well, they don't call me 'the Boy Wonder' for nothing." Dick said, standing. "Are there open rafters in that barn?"

'Yes, and hanging ropes too. My cousin is in there, though." Kara looked up at the glowing loft window. "He won't want to be disturbed."

"Oh, okay." Dick sat down again. "You'll have to come out and watch us practice one day. Maybe tomorrow, after you get done with school."

"I'd like that." Kara said with a small sigh.

"Yeah, me too." Dick nodded, shifting closer to Kara and then stretching, letting his arm float down around her shoulders. Kara started in surprise, and then grinned a little, relaxing against him a little.

"How cute is that?" Chloe asked, peeking around the loft window at the younger pair. "Clark, come on, they're adorable."

"Yeah." Clark was sitting on the couch, tossing his football in the air. "'From where I'm sitting'? This kid is smooth. I'm going down there in five minutes if the talking stops."

Chloe turned away from the window and faced him, hands on her hips. "You are such a hypocrite, Clark Jerome Kent. I can't believe you. It's okay for you to have me up here all to yourself…" She swayed toward him, exaggerating every seductive move and reveling in his eyes on her. "but poor little Dick Grayson can't put his arm around your cousin, in full view of all of Lowell County?"

"Right." Clark said, nearly dropping the football as Chloe came closer. "It's different, and you know it."

"Clark, come on." Chloe stopped, standing between Clark and the loft window. Clark sat forward, and put the football down, listening. "Don't you dare go down there."

"The talking stopped, Chloe. I have to." Clark rose, and Chloe ran back to the loft window.

"Look at this, Superman, and then start relaxing." Chloe pointed, as Kara and Dick re-emerged from the house, each putting earbuds in their ears to listen to music from Dick's mp3 player. "She's not in any danger. Besides, she can flatten him if he does try anything."

It was nearly nine when Clark came down from the loft with Chloe. Dick and Kara were still sitting on the porch, taking turns playing with a handheld video game Dick had brought with him. Chloe looked up at Clark with a playful pout, and Clark laughed, making Kara and Dick look up from the game. Dick stood, and offered Kara a hand to help her rise. It was an unconscious gesture, and Clark liked that the boy had manners enough to realize that he needed to let go of her hand when she was standing.

"Hi," Dick said, as Clark got close. "You're Clark. Your mom told me all about you before." They shook hands. "Neat trophy."

"Thanks. I've heard a lot about you too." Clark said. "It's getting dark. Do you want me to put your scooter in the back of my truck and drive you home?"

Dick and Kara looked at each other, and Dick nodded sadly. "I guess so. I can't believe it's almost nine already."

Martha came out to the porch. "Dick, why don't you call your parents and see if they'll let you stay a little longer? I'm sure Clark can bring you later." Clark grimaced, but his mother smiled beatifically at him, making Chloe giggle.

'Oh, I can stay until ten, Mrs. Kent." Dick said quickly. "If that's okay."

"Wonderful." Kara said, grinning up at Martha. "Thank you, Aunt Martha."

"Clark, Chloe.." Martha held the screen door open. "Pie?"

"Mrs. Kent, I would LOVE some pie." Chloe grinned, walking up the steps, her long skirt flouncing as she did. She gave Kara a small poke, which sent the girl closer to Dick, who put his arm around Kara to keep her from falling over. Clark eyed Dick fiercely, but the boy didn't budge. He was too busy smiling down at the girl in his arms. Clark walked past them and into the house,

"Chloe, you can't do that." Clark said, taking a plate of pie ala mode from his mother. "You're being a bad influence."

"Mrs. Kent, please help me remind your son of what he was like at 15. As I recall, he was mooning over one Lana Lang, dreaming of what Dick Grayson is lucky enough to be doing right now." Chloe turned to Martha, who nodded.

"Chloe's absolutely right, Clark. You need to back off a little. Kara's a smart girl. She can handle herself and Dick seems like a very nice boy." Martha handed Chloe a piece of pie and then cut one for herself. "Besides, it's not good for Kara to be with adults all the time. She needs to have friends."

At nine thirty, Clark loaded Dick's scooter on the back of his truck while the younger boy said goodnight. He didn't kiss Kara, Clark noted, but he did REALLY want to. Again, Clark felt a grudging respect for the kid. All the same, he tapped on the hood of the truck fairly loudly to draw attention to the fact that it was time to go.

"So, tomorrow, after school? You'll come by the fairgrounds and see me fly?" Dick asked, holding Kara's hand as they walked to the truck.

"Yes, I will. It sounds so exciting. Flying and everyone can see you." Kara replied, smiling. "I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither." Dick said, staring into Kara's eyes. Clark honked the horn, making both teens jump. "I'd better go. Is your cousin always this much of a grouch?"

"No, and it is most out of character." Kara said, frowning at Clark. She punched him, and Clark was actually shocked to feel that it did hurt a little, sort of a sting. "Usually he's very nice."

"Ow, Kara." Clark said, laughing in surprise as he held his upper arm and Kara stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay, Dick, let's get you home."

"Right." Dick hopped into the truck, but leaned out to kiss Kara's cheek. "Night, Kara." He flashed a bright grin at her as the truck pulled away. "Boy, I'm glad I did that!"

Her hand fluttered to her cheek, and Kara's eyes grew very wide. "Night, Dick. See you tomorrow." She breathed, waving as they pulled away. When Clark turned onto the road, Kara hugged herself and spun in the yard, her feet rising off the ground.

"I guess Kara found her date for the dance." Martha said to Chloe, who was sipping a cup of coffee with her on the porch. Chloe laughed and set her mug down. "We'd better go dress shopping."


	22. Fall

The school day could not go by fast enough, and Kara felt like she was flying to the circus grounds, but found a small crowd of girls already congregated on the other side of the fence, watching the Flying Graysons practice their routine.

"Kara, look." Theresa grabbed Kara by the hand and pulled her to the front of the little cluster, ignoring the injured and insulted howls of the other girls. "There HE is…"

Dick Grayson, clad in sweatpants and a fitted T, scrambled to the top of the scaffolding and caught the trapeze, pretending not to see Kara at the fence. The girl seemed to give off her own light, and Dick was more than just a little distracted by her. Turning away, he pushed off from the platform, swinging easily on the trapeze, until he built up momentum, and then let go, flipping effortlessly three times and landing easily in the net below.

"You were off." Tina whispered, eyeing her brother. "If Dad were up there, he'd have missed you…"

"I was fine." Dick replied wiping his hands. "You pay attention to your part."

Tina sniffed haughtily and climbed the ladder, her black ponytail swinging. "I'm not the one with a fan club."

"Because you're a pain." Dick muttered, seeing Kara as she waved at him. It was a small, shy wave, and Dick melted at the sight of it. For such a pretty girl, Kara was very shy, not at all like the others he'd met. And for as long as he'd been in the circus, old enough to walk in the center ring with his parents, he'd gotten quite a bit of fawning attention. Kara was different, and Dick welcomed the difference.

"Richard, today." Tony Grayson called. "I mean, unless we're adding you standing in the net to the routine."

"Sorry, Dad." Dick climbed out of the net and went to stand beside his father.

"Which one is she?" Tony asked, pretending not to notice he barely had to bend to talk to Dick anymore. "This Kara we heard nothing about?"

Dick turned away from the girls. "The tall blonde wearing the blue shirt."

Tony, no stranger to female attention himself, nodded in approval. "Well, let your mother meet her if you're going to be spending all your free time with her. You know how Mom is."

"What?" Isabelle asked, coming up behind her husband. "What is Mom?" Her accent, softened by years of American life, still held traces of her native Italy.

"Wonderful." Tony said to his wife, who frowned skeptically. "Mia bella."

"Hmm, you cannot fool with me." Isabella folded her arms, her dark eyes laughing. "Are we talking about Kara?"

"How did you know?" Dick asked, surprised, but the three Graysons on the ground were startled out of their conversation by a sharp scream.

"Look! She's going to fall!" Dick looked up, and Tina had already fallen, holding on to the tight rope with one hand.

"Get the hook." Tony called, but Tina shook her head, her mouth set in a grim line of determination.

"It's okay, Dad, I'm okay." She called, reaching up and closing her other hand around the tightrope and the little cluster of schoolgirls cheered as Tina made her way, hand over hand to the platform. Tina swung up, and landed on her feet, and turned to the crowd again, bowing. The girls cheered louder, and Dick felt himself smiling in spite of himself. He looked over at Kara. She stared in horror at the tightrope, and then looked back at Dick, shaking her head. Tina scrambled down and walked to her family, casting one quick look at the tightrope.

"It was the weirdest thing, Dad." Tina said when she approached after being embraced by her mother and father. "That rope was fine yesterday. It looked frayed in two places while I was up there now though. And then there was a slippery spot, that's where I fell." She looked up at her father. "But I'm okay."

"Anthony, you see?" Isabelle began, grabbing her daughter close. "Vi ho detto che venire al paese non cambiasse niente..."_ I told you that coming to the country would change nothing..._Dick had no idea what his mother was talking about, but his father immediately appeared stricken.

"Bella.." Tony sighed, as his wife walked away, arm around Tina.

"Niente! Niente! Non desidero sentirlo! Non si arresteranno... fino a che non siamo guasti." _Nothing! Nothing! I don't want to hear it! They will not stop...until we are dead._ Isabelle turned, her voice low enough for Tony to hear, but was missed by the crowd of girls, except Kara. She dropped her books, and clutched the fence, tense. Why would anyone want the Graysons dead, she asked herself, as the girls around her began to move off, practice obviously over.

""Comunicherò con lui, Bella, non mi preoccupo. Sono sicuro che non era loro... " _I'll talk to him, Bella, don't worry. I'm sure it wasn't them… _Tony replied confidently and his wife, not comforted at all, shook her head, taking Tina away to make sure she was okay.

"Dad?" Dick looked at his father, who was looking up at the tightrope. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you know your Mom, son. Everything is a plot." Tony smiled, but Dick saw that the smile did not reach his father's quick blue eyes at all. "I'm going up to take that rope down, and then I'm going to the big tent and checking that one out. You go see your friend and don't you worry either." Tony ruffled his son's already out of place hair. "Okay?"

"Okay." Dick nodded, watching as his father climbed the ladder to the tightrope to untie it. He turned, and saw Kara alone at the fence. He smiled and ran over to her.

"Hi." He said, his hands touching hers through the fence. "Did you see that?"

"I did. Is your sister okay?" Kara asked, butterflies dancing in her stomach at his touch. "I was scared for her."

"She's fine, a trooper, even." Dick grinned. "Want to wait while I get cleaned up? We can get pizza, and then you can help me with a composition I have to write."

"Okay." Kara smiled broadly and she reluctantly took her hand from the fence to pick up her books and walk to the gate. "My aunt told me your father was an Olympic gymnast."

"Yeah." Dick answered, looking at his father as he took down the rope. "Gold medal."

"I've never seen the Olympics." Kara began, taking Dicks offered hand. 'I didn't watch much television when I was little." She also looked up at Mr. Grayson. "Does he really think someone did that on purpose?"

"The rope?" Dick asked, looking at Kara. "I don't know. It's not the first time something weird has happened like that, but it is the first time Tina or I were in any danger." He grinned, changing the subject. "Didn't watch much television when you were little? I didn't watch any. Mom said it was no good. Now, I'm addicted. Come on, come meet Dad."

They walked across the crunching grass, and Kara found herself examining the rope as she got closer and wished Clark were there. It had been cut in three places, and Mr. Grayson stood on the ground, holding section that was darker than the rest, shaking his head.

"Dad?" Dick asked, dropping Kara's hand. "What is it?"

"Oil." Tony Grayson replied dully, coiling the tightrope up quickly to hide any other damage from his son. "I don't know how, but it's been oiled." Tony dropped the coil on the ground and wiped his hands on his pants. "You must be Kara. My goodness, I don't think I've seen an ugly girl since I've come to Smallville. Is it the water?"

Kara smiled. "I don't know, but thank you." She looked down at the rope and then back at Mr. Grayson. "How dangerous your job is."

Tony laughed. "Well, the world of competitive sports is worse." He took Kara's hand. "Were you scared?"

"Oh yes." Kara didn't tell him that she had been ready to spring, and that Tina would have never hit the ground while she was there, but didn't. Clark didn't have to tell Kara how their powers made them unique more than once. "Is your daughter okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine, but I'm going to go check on her. Dick, stay off this rig until I can go over all of it again. After this.." Tony kicked the rope. "I don't want you killing yourself because you want to show off."

"Dad…" Dick rolled his eyes. "I'm not five."

"I know. That's what worries me." Tony laughed, picking up the rope. "Nice to meet you, Kara. Call your family and stay for dinner."

Clark hung up the phone, thinking over what Kara had relayed to him about the Graysons. He thought about calling Chloe to start digging, but reconsidered, and instead, dialed Bruce. If anyone could find anything suspicious, Bruce could.

"What's wrong?" Bruce answered his cell phone abruptly, and Clark rolled his eyes. "Kara's okay?"

"She's fine. Listen, what do you know about Tony and Isabelle Grayson?" Clark asked his friend, and Bruce frowned, waving away his secretary.

"Nothing much, same as everyone else. Olympic gold medalist, Italian circus royalty. I heard something about his gold medal being auctioned off because of money trouble. Why?" Bruce asked, as he began to run a search on the Graysons.

"Kara is kind of seeing their son, Dick. They met yesterday, and it's puppy love, but" Clark scratched his head. "She said that today Dick's sister Tina almost took a nasty spill off the tight rope while practicing. Kara also said the rope had been tampered with."

"If he's got gambling debts, it could be a warning." Bruce replied. "I'll look into it tonight. Tell Kara to keep her eyes open just the same. If there is a problem. I'm glad she's there."

Clark shook his head. "She could get hurt."

"Yeah right." Bruce laughed. "You act like she's a normal 14 year old girl. Unless they come at her with Kryptonite, Kara will be able to handle herself. Look, Clark, I'll see what we can come up with. That circus won't be coming to Gotham for a couple of months. Looks like their tour is mostly little towns…" Bruce sat forward. "It's ALL little towns, except for Metropolis next week and then Gotham. Very interesting. I'm on it, Clark, just keep your eyes open there too. Anything weird, let me know."

"Thanks, Bruce." Clark said, hanging up the phone. Bruce was right, if any ordinary thug came at Kara, they'd find themselves in for a fairly large shock. It was puzzling, because she was already just about as strong as Clark himself was, and coming into her powers faster and more easily than he had, including flight, which was something he himself had only recently learned, but she flew like she was born to it. And then, there was the whole glowing thing. Clark was reasonably certain that he'd never glowed in his life, and if it was dim enough, Kara sometimes seemed to be DRAWING light to her. Making up his mind, Clark rose, and as an afterthought, he scooped up Krypto, who was happily sleeping on the floor beside Shelby. Maybe the archive had a tip or two for training Kryptonian dogs, too.


	23. Growth

Dr. Starke placed the baby in the growth accelerator and closed the chamber door. It had been his original plan to let the clone grow unaided, but Mr. Luthor seemed to have other plans for the child and demanded she be aged.

"Okay, sweetie, let's see what happens." Dr. Starke set the accelerator for just 6 months. He didn't want to rush anything more than he was already. The accelerator hummed and filled with light, light that duplicated the sun by 200 times. After a few minutes, the high pitched whine fell silent, and Dr. Starke went to the chamber and opened the door.

She sat there, wrapped in the pink blanket, the wisps of white gold hair longer and falling into ringlets around her perfect little face. The blue eyes that looked up at him were shining and happy. Dr. Starke smiled. "Hello, Karen."

Karen 1 smiled back, waving her little hands in the air. The process was successful. Dr. Starke reached in and lifted her out, taking her to the changing table to make her clean and fresh. Mr. Luthor would be very excited, but Dr. Starke was sure that the news of one treatment a week would have to be sufficient. The child still needed the development time. Done changing her, Dr. Starke picked Karen 1 up and kissed her cheek. "You need more people time, honey. I think I'm going to start taking you home at night."

"I don't think so, Doctor." Lex Luthor stood in the doorway, incongruously holding a small, stuffed white lamb in his hand. "Karen will stay here."

"She needs interaction, Mr. Luthor. No child will develop properly without it. And honestly, sir, this place is nowhere for a baby to be raised."

"We'll see." Lex walked to them and held out the stuffed toy to the doctor. "Meantime, the child doesn't leave the lab."

'I understand." Dr. Starke looked down at the little girl, who turned the lamb over and over in her hands. Lex was studying her as well. After a long minute, he looked back up at Dr. Starke. "What is it, Mr. Luthor?"

Lex took the baby and stared into her face. "Nothing. Are her eyes looking more green today?"

Dr. Starke shrugged. "Not that I can tell, but all babies eyes change color."

"Not this one." Lex handed Karen 1 back. "Figure it out, Doctor." He turned on a heel and walked out of the lab, his dark jacket floating behind him like wings.

Dr. Starke looked at the baby, and held her close. "I'm sorry, Karen. I'll find a way to get you out of here and away from that bad man." The baby looked up at him and smiled, and Dr, Starke blinked. Did she seem _older_ already? Puzzled, the scientist carried her to her playpen, so he could make his notes and think. If the growth acceleration process continued to work outside the chamber, the question was not how much acceleration Karen 1 could withstand, but how much she would really need? Dr. Starke turned back to his notes and sighed. It wasn't the first time he'd performed experiments without considering the ramifications before he'd begun, but it was certainly the first time he'd regretted not knowing what Lex Luthor had in mind, both for the technology and the child. The single strand of human dna had not affected the process, Dr. Starke thought, looking back at his notes. The alien DNA had simply absorbed it, incorporated it. Feeling eyes on him, Dr. Starke craned his head around to look at Karen. Her eyes were bright, sparkling and blue, and they were watching him with an intensity far greater than normal for a six month old baby.

Setting Krypto down when they arrived at the Fortress, Clark made his way to the console and found that it was gone. Looking around, Clark then looked up, at the glowing Archive sphere.

"What did you do?" recognizing now the difference in the Fortress. The walls were smoother, the temperature warmer. "Where is the console?"

"It has been eliminated." The Archive's neutral voice said. "There is no need for it. All of the data in the crystals has been assimilated into the archive. This process is much safer, Kal-El. There can be no theft or destruction of the information they held any longer."

Clark took this in and looked back up at the Archive again. "And if someone tries to steal you?"

"No human could withstand physical contact. The human key had to be restored after her minimal exposure to the knowledge contained here." The Archive informed Clark.

"My cousin is glowing." Clark said simply. "And she's already strong enough for me to feel it when she hits me. Why?"

"Why?" The Archive spun and then came to a stop, the image of the galaxy appearing from the newly smooth walls. "Kara Zor-El has not had the long term exposure to the yellow sun as you have, Kal-El. She is working harder to fill her stores of the energy. When her level has been reached, the glow will vanish."

"And her strength?" Clark asked, "Will she be as strong as I am?"

"There is no reason to expect otherwise." The Archive replied simply. "One of your origin would have no choice but to gain the powers you already have exhibited, and others."

"That means…"Clark looked over at Krypto, who had trotted outside the Fortress to relieve himself. "A dog with superhuman strength, heat vision and the ability to fly."

"Precisely." The Archive almost seemed amused. "It will require discipline, Kal-El. He is intelligent as all of his species was, but needs to learn to control his abilities. The Hounds of Krypton were used as guard dogs, highly prized for their ability to bond with their owners. How did you come to own it?"

"It was a gift for Kara's Dedication." Clark answered, and the Archive spun again. Suddenly, Clark felt as if he were standing on a rooftop in the capital city of Krypton. The sky was soft green over his head, and he could hear the sounds of the Kryptonians going about their daily lives. Clark could see several dogs like Krypto, all either guarding groups of small children or accompanying people who looked fairly important.

"The Kryptonian Hound is highly prized for their loyalty, intelligence and guarding instincts. Once bonded with their clan, they are fierce and powerful protectors. The hound must be bonded with her. And you, as a member of the house of El as well. Bring the girl here. We will begin the training. Once it is complete, your dog will no longer be a behavior problem." The Archive shot a beam of light at Krypto, who yelped just as he was going to lift his leg on the wall.

Clark stifled a grin and nodded. "I'll leave him here with you, then."

If the Archive could have sighed, it would have, Clark thought. Instead, an image of a metal crate appeared, it's door open and a bowl of food inside. Krypto, curious, nosed his way toward the food and into the crate, which slammed closed behind him. His howls were loud, but suddenly damped by the Archive itself.

"When you return," The Archive said, and Clark was sure he could detect a very slight weary tone. "We will begin the training process."


	24. Plans

"This just doesn't seem real." Kara said, as she and Dick walked through the circus grounds. Everything was set up, pristine and pure in a way that it would not remain once the crowds began to show up. Dick grinned.

"I always think that before we open." He held her hand lightly as they walked, but he did see the fairgrounds through new eyes. "I'd take to you see the lions, but if they ate you, I'd be pretty upset."

Kara looked at him, mild alarm mingling with amusement. "You'd be upset?" She asked, a teasing gleam in her eye. "I want to see them."

Dick grinned. "I didn't even have to dare you. Aren't you scared?"

"No." Kara said confidently, and then drew back. "Are they very dangerous?"

"Not from 10 feet away." Dick pulled her just slightly closer. "We're not going IN the cages." He looked down into her face, peering around her hair. "You didn't really think we'd be up close, did you?"

"Oh, well, I guess not." Kara nodded, more than a little disappointed. "Okay then, I still want to see them."

They walked in silence to the lion cages. The majestic beasts seemed to be sleeping, but Kara could see their ears move as she and Dick stood outside, alert and aware of the teenagers. The electric light mingled with the last of the day light and the animals fur rippled with burnished gold.

"How awful for them." Kara said sadly after a minute. "To live in cages."

"Sad? For them?" Dick dismissed her empathy with a careless shrug. "They're used to it. I'll bet they are pretty tame anyway."

"They're beautiful, and they're prisoners." Kara said, stepping over the rope to get closer to the cage. "Poor things."

"Kara, you can't let them out." Dick said, hoping over the rope barrier after her. "I mean, they're not completely tame."

She waved at him, smiling at the deep, even breathing of the large lion that had opened his eyes at her approach. "He sounds like the cats in the barn."

"Kara…" Dick whispered urgently. "Come on…"

Hypnotized by the warmth of the large beast, Kara leaned forward a little more. The lion stood, and rubbed his massive head on the bars of his cage, as if imploring her to pet him. Dick held his breath as Kara moved slowly toward the lion and reached up to stroke his velvety nose. The lion groaned happily at her touch, crouching so she could move her hand up between his eyes,

"I don't believe it." Dick whispered, as Kara stretched up on her toes to kiss the beast on the nose. She backed away carefully, and soon her hand was in his again, squeezing it with excitement. "You are either really brave or completely stupid."

Kara smiled, and suddenly Dick felt as if he'd never seen her before. She was absolutely gorgeous, triumphantly radiant. He swallowed deeply, nervous beyond belief. Ever since girls had become interesting, Dick had always had one or two hanging around in every city or town they visited. Yet Kara was different. From the moment he'd first seen her, Dick had no interest in the other girls in Smallville. They were plain compared to her. And the urge to kiss her was nearly overpowering.

Kara tipped her head, smiling. 'Dick? Are you okay? You look like you are going to throw up."

"Uh…" He cast around for something to say, something smart or witty. "I heard you have a dance this weekend." It came out on one great gust of breath and Dick winced hearing it, but Kara seemed to not notice.

"Yes." Kara nodded. "At school."

"Well, I…never went to a school dance. And I thought that maybe I could take you to yours." Dick swallowed after he spoke, trying break the lump that had formed his throat up. "But I'll bet you already have a date for it."

"No!" Kara said quickly, and Dick hung his head, deflated. She laughed sweetly and put her hands on his shoulders, looking up at him. "I mean, no, I'm not going with anyone." She grinned as he began to brighten. "I'd love to go with you." Aware of the closeness, she dropped her hands and took a modest step back.

"Okay." He nodded, his confidence returning. "Okay." He looked at his watch. "Well, I guess I'd better get you home."

"I guess." Kara said reluctantly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Or I could just walk. It's not dark yet."

"Walk? No way." Dick rejected the idea immediately, and he grabbed her hand again. "Even though after seeing you with those lions, I guess you wouldn't be nervous about walking home in the dark."

"No, I wouldn't be afraid of that." Kara said, controlling the wild fluttering in her stomach by barely speaking. It was all she could do to keep her feet on the ground, literally. "But I'd like it if you brought me home."

"Dr. Starke, I thought you should see this." His assistant said, and the scientist came to look at the computer screen. "I was running an analysis of Karen 1's blood, to see how the growth accelerator was affecting her, and I found this." The assistant pointed to the strand of human DNA.

"We knew this, Philip." Dr. Starke replied, but Philip shook his head.

"Not this, sir." He brought up another screen. "Remember a couple of years ago, Mr. Luthor brought us a blood sample of some girl he had in hiding? Well, look at this."

Philip brought the strands together. The links that matched blinked. "Whatever Karen 1 is, she's got human family."

"That's impossible." Dr. Starke took off his glasses and leaned into the screen, moving his finger along the strand. "I don't believe it."

"Sir?" The assistant looked up. "What does this mean for Project Galatea now? We can't continue this if …."

"For now, it doesn't change anything. Monitor all her life functions carefully, Philip. She's already aging way faster than I'd have thought possible." Dr. Starke looked up past his assistant, through the window at the child. Karen 1, grown to nearly the equivalent of a 4 year old, was putting puzzle pieces together. She looked up, sensing Dr. Starke's attention, and waved, smiling at him brightly. "What was the name of that girl we got the blood sample from?"

"Sullivan, sir." Philip looked at the notes. "Chloe Sullivan. Mr. Luthor had it taken to, ehm, identify her in case of a problem."

"See what you can find on the Sullivan family, Philip. I want everything we can get, medical records, dental records, everything." Dr. Starke picked up his clipboard. "I want you to find me any reason to scrap this project."

"Dr. Starke, if we scrap the project, what happens to…" Philip looked over at Karen 1, who had gone back to playing, singing quietly to herself.

"Never mind." Dr. Starke's tone held more than a strong note of warning. "You leave that part of this to me. Get me everything you can on the Sullivans."


	25. Questions

Dick got back home and he could hear his parents voices carry out into the night. The circus community was small, and everyone seemed to know everyone elses business, but all the same, he was glad that most couldn't speak Italian. Knowing that his sister couldn't possibly be in the trailer, Dick went off in search. They were not far apart, age wise, only 18 months, and sometimes as close as twins. Sure enough, she was in the big top, sitting in the empty stands, reading. Her dark hair was a shoulder length tumble of curls, and Dick felt a twinge at the sight of tears on her cheeks, and the sight of her in her pajamas. The fight had come on late this time, and Tina never hesitated to disappear as fast as she could.

"Buona sera, Tina." Dick said, climbing up to where Tina was. She looked up and closed her book. "They're at it again."

"Yeah, no kidding." Tina rolled her eyes. "It's bad, Dick. Really bad."

"What is it this time?" Dick stretched out on the long riser just above his sister. "He hasn't been…"

"No, that was over when the Romanians left." Tina shook her head. "It's something about old debts."

"Whatever that means." Dick replied. Both Graysons sighed, and Tina went back to her book. "How long do you think this is going to go on?"

"I don't know. Until Mom settles down, like always." Tina replied, not looking up from her book. "She was pretty shaken up today."

"Yeah, about that." Dick sat up. "T, that rope was oiled and Dad found the frayed parts. He never called the police, did he?"

"No." Tina sighed. "He hasn't yet."

"I wonder why." Dick said, looking out into the empty center ring. He had come home from Kara's not believing anything could distract him from thoughts of her and now he was completely overwhelmed with this mystery surrounding his father.

Bruce dropped his cape and cowl on the large chair at the command center and groaned as he pulled off the body armor that never failed to be intimidating. Things were quiet in Gotham right now, and while most people would take that as a good thing, Bruce found it to be very unsettling. As usual, he slid into sweats and cleaned up the suit, meticulously maintaining all the tools he'd used over the course of the night. It was as good a time as any to think, and Bruce was never one to pass up an opportunity to take stock of things. Clark seemed to have Kara well in hand, but Bruce couldn't help being concerned. Seeing Lex circle around the Kents made Bruce's blood boil. Clark could handle it, of course, Bruce told himself.

"Sir," Alfred's voice cut through the tomblike silence of the cave. "I did as you asked, and looked into the two matters you were concerned with."

Bruce looked up. "And?"

"The issue with the Graysons is complicated, Master Bruce." Alfred replied, "Gambling debts, but there is more that is quite surprising. Especially where it concerns the family of Mrs. Grayson."

"Explain." Bruce stopped cleaning the suit, and turned to Alfred, one eyebrow raised. The older British man nodded, going to the command center and opened a computer file.

"Her family has been involved in some kind of vendetta for years. A rivalry. Mr. Grayson's debts have been noticed by the both sides of the feud. It's a weakness that can be exploited, sir." Alfred pointed to the screen. "Luigi Osanti." The picture was of a strongly built, menacing looking man in his fifties, standing in a street someplace in Rome, Vatican City plainly behind him.

"Osanti? Why do I know that name?"

"Because he is world famous." Alfred replied. "For his legitimate circus activities and his, well, extracurricular ones, as well. I believe you are acquainted with his sometime employer." A picture appeared on the computer screen and Bruce nodded slowly, staring at the screen.

"Damn." Bruce sat down. "With Rā's al Ghūl. And Osanti is connected to the Graysons how?"

"I am unsure right now, Master Bruce." Alfred sighed. "But, of course, I am no Batman."

"Right." Bruce looked over at his friend. "And the other matter?"

"As I expected, Mrs. Sullivan's medical records have been completely sealed by the United States Military. However, there was one attempt at access before mine. Someone at Cadmus Labs."

"Cadmus. Lex's little "secret" lab. What does he want with the Sullivans?" But Bruce already knew the answer. Somehow, Luthor had a handle on Sarah's involvement with the sacred caves on the Kiwatchee Reservation and Clark. And the fact that the inquiry had come from Cadmus only made Bruce's suspicions greater.

"Not the whole family, Master Bruce. Just Mrs. Sullivan." Alfred replied. "Should we alert young Mr. Kent, sir?"

"No. I don't want the Kents anywhere near that lab." Bruce thought for a minute.

"I'll go. I want to see Lois anyway."

"What is this place?" Kara asked, her eyes wide.

"It's well," Clark looked around himself, trying to find a way to explain. "A little piece of Krypton."

"That is not entirely correct." The Archive chimed in, releasing Krypto from the crate it had manifested. The dog barked and leapt at Kara, landing in her arms. "It is a replication using materials readily available and easily disguised on this planet."

Kara looked at Clark, over the dog, who was struggling to greet her. "What was THAT?"

"I am the Archive." The voice said, and Kara's mouth dropped open in shocked surprise. Clark laughed and led Kara down to the center of the Fortress.

"We have the lost Kryptonian ARCHIVE?" Kara gaped, and Clark nodded, grinning.

"SO COOL!" She looked up. "How did the Ereena Chronicles end?"

'Popular culture?" The Archive asked. "Kara Zor-El, I am the repository for vast amounts of literature, poetry and music from hundreds of galaxies, and you are interested in a Kryptonian melodrama that was only popular amongst teenage girls?"

"VERY." Kara acknowledged solemnly, and Clark again found himself hearing a weary tone in the Archive's reply.

"The Eerena Chronicles, written by Jari-Xa, popular in the last three solar years of Krypton's existence was completed the day of the cataclysm…" The Archive began tolerantly, as Kara sat down underneath it to listen, holding Krypto in her lap. Clark moved to where the console used to be as Kara got her update, and sat down. He'd been here several times since sending Zod back to the Phantom Zone, but this was the first where he'd allowed himself to think about his parents.

"_My son.."_ Jor-El's voice wrapped itself around Clark like a warm blanket. _"You have questions…."_

"Yes." Clark replied, as Kara squealed and continued to get caught up on what she had missed. "Sarah Sullivan."

"_Was my very good friend."_ Jor-El said. _"Her choice to help protect the Archive was her own. There was never any intention to harm her."_

"Her DNA...she said that Kara carries it."

"Your uncle made Kara the key to the Archive's hiding place, in the event you were prevented from getting there. Sarah Lane's DNA was used because she bound the Archive to Earth. Now that you are there and are its Guardian, Sarah has been released."

"I understand that." Clark shook his head. "Are Kara and Chloe related?"

"Only as closely as marriage will eventually make them." Jor-El replied. "Kara is simply holding the gene, it is not part of her."

Kara squealed again as the Archive completed the story. Clark smiled. Having Kara around certainly kept life from being too quiet, and had managed to bring a brightness to the farm that had been missing since his father had died.

"Two lives were saved by your coming to Krypton." Jor-El reminded Clark gently. "Your cousin and the mother of Chloe Sullivan."


	26. Visits

Philip raised his head from his hands and looked at the computer again. The extrapolation data was correct - there was no question at all. Philip stood and walked to the window. Karen 1 was reading. Books of every description had been brought in to her and she had not stopped reading. Teaching her had been easy, Philip thought, he had simply taken her from the observation room and let her play on Dr. Starke's computer with preschool software the Doctor had brought in for her. In literally minutes, she had figured the whole thing out and had run through all the exercises. That's when Philip had started giving her the books. She looked up from the book she was currently halfway through and smiled. The aging process had stopped, but Karen 1 was now the equivalent of a very bright six year old.

"I'm back." Dr. Starke came in, loaded down with bags of books. "Did she speak?"

'Not a word." Philip said. "She's understanding us, but she's not choosing to say anything. But I've hit a brick wall as far as the Sullivan connection goes. Sarah Lane Sullivan's medical records have been shut down tight."

"By whom?" Dr. Starke asked, and Philip saluted, wincing. William Starke was not a man to use profanity but he definitely thought some choice words as he imagined the U.S. Army swooping down on the lab.

"Why would the government take action like that?" Dr. Starke muttered more to himself than Philip, but the assistant answered anyway.

Philip sighed. "No idea, but that spare gene is human. The growth process was compromised because of it. Let's not bring this innocent family into it, Dr. Starke."

Dr. Starke looked at the little girl in the observation room again. As usual, whenever he arrived, she looked up and waved at him trustingly. The lights were low, to encourage her to sleep, but she smiled brightly and pointed to a picture of chocolate milk they had given her.

Philip sighed. "I'll get the milk." He moved off toward the kitchen and turned around again and spoke to the doctor's back. "Think about it, Doctor. No one would have to know anything. You leave with her, I call Mr. Luthor and tell her she didn't survive. Catastrophic organ failure. I'll destroy the other nine samples. If he fires me, I'll still get the experience toward my degree." Philip glanced toward the window, and smiled at Karen 1. "If you are gone when I get back, I'll know what to do."

Dr. Starke nodded slowly, rubbing his forehead. He'd have twenty minutes if Philip wen to the closer kitchen, and a little longer if he went to the break room. With a sense of purpose that seemed to come from someplace else, William Starke did the most unscientific thing he'd ever done professionally. He went to the glass - fronted refrigerator and pulled out the samples of the cloned DNA. They weren't embryos in the strictest sense. They were simply the treated cells, no life at all existed in each tube. Slowly, methodically, Dr. Starke crushed each tube using the mortar and pestle. He finally rinsed the whole mess down the drain, running the water thoroughly. Setting the tools down, Dr. Starke went to the observation room and lifted the little girl into his arms. She smiled at him, her eyes blue and soft as forget me nots. The most perfect child Dr. Starke had ever seen, and she was his daughter. Karen Starke. He wasn't about to let Lex Luthor turn this beautiful child into some sort of toy. While he couldn't save his girl, he WOULD save this one.

"Daddy." She whispered, putting her head on the scientist's shoulder, her soft hair tickling his cheek. William Starke nodded, smelling the sweet shampoo and soap the nurse had used to clean Karen up with earlier. She felt like home, and that's where Dr. Starke was going first.

"Yes, baby. Come on. Mommy is waiting for us." He turned, leaving the bags of books and walked out of the lab. When Philip came back, he'd make the call to Mr. Luthor.

Osanti watched the Graysons practice from a safe distance away. He'd taken this job to pay the bills, since his retirement from performing money had been pretty thin, and Osanti was a man who at least liked to eat. And although he hated working for two masters, there had been a second request, one that Osanti could not ignore. With the request of the old man fresh in his mind, the former acrobat watched the Grayson girl swing through the air on the trapeze, graceful as a dove, to be caught by her brother, who flipped her back onto the platform easily. Their father was nowhere to be seen, and their mother ran them through their routine as efficiently and mercilessly as any Olympic coach. She called out instructions in Italian, rapidly correcting and repeating as her children ran through their paces again. This part of the job was easy, tampering here and there with the practice equipment, setting them all on edge. The job itself was planned for when the Graysons arrived in Gotham, where the old man would be waiting to see it all happen. Then Osanti's debt would be cancelled, and the vendetta between the old man and Isabelle Grayson's family would be settled too. Osanti turned and walked down the road, ignoring the dust on his expensive shoes. Leaving now would give the Graysons a chance to regroup, which would make the next 'contact' between them that much more effective.

It was finally night in Metropolis. Silently, he moved from shadow to shadow, blending in perfectly with the dark, unlit streets of the warehouse district. The lab was in an odd place for such an advanced research facility. That really wasn't very surprising, he thought, given who owned the place. He slipped in through a side door, bypassing all security and made his way down the isolated halls. Raised voices at the end of the corridor alerted him to where he needed to be and he moved toward the sound, making none of his own.

"This is completely unacceptable." Lex Luthor's voice was cutting. "If she's dead, where's the body?"

"Disposed of, sir." His companion answered, slightly nervous. Smiling, the intruder wondered if Luthor could tell that the guy was lying. "With all the other lab waste. It's protocol. It had no identity."

"It?" Lex's voice raised. "Yesterday IT was Karen 1 and needed new clothes and books, toys and ice cream. Now, IT was thrown out with the waste. Tell me, what do you think the police will say if some homeless person finds the body?"

"She was cremated." Lex's companion elaborated, and now the intruder could get a visual on him. Tall, mid-twenties but already balding, with intelligent features and ironically, glasses. Hands in the pockets of his lab coat, the assistant gave off no nervous body language, but seemed to actually not care if Luthor was upset or not. The intruder's sidelong smile deepened. It wasn't usual to have this much fun on an investigation, but he was truly enjoying this.

"Well, that's something, anyway." Lex dropped what sounded like a book on a table with a ringing thud. "Can the experiment be duplicated?"

"No, once we discovered the flaw, we had to discard all the seed from the samples you gave us. Dr. Starke took all the notes home, to see if he could work it out there. He's really distraught, Mr. Luthor. He had a great deal of hope pinned on these experiments."

Lex chuckled, and the intruder recognized the tone. It was the same one he used himself in business settings. One thing was for sure, the last thing Lex wanted to do was laugh about it. "Tell me something, Philip. How long do you think before I get my IT people in here to find that research?"

The lab assistant swallowed deeply. "I suppose you could have done that already, sir. But the fact that you didn't tells me that you believe me."

Lex nodded. "If you can get Project Galatea back on line, Philip, Dr. Starke's job is yours."

The lab assistant nodded slowly, and Lex left, sweeping down the hall, so lost in his own brooding anger that he didn't notice the shadow behind him slip into the lab and softly close the door behind him. The lab assistant had gone back to the computer and was copying files from the hard drive to an mp3 player. As the handle snapped into place, Philip turned around, staggering back against the desk as the shadow shifted into focus.

'I hope that thing is empty." The figure said, and Philip swallowed nervously. Tall and demonically black, the figure seemed to move with leathery sounds that made Philip think of the fruit bat exhibit at the Metropolis Zoo.

"It is. It holds twenty gigs of information." Philip said. "I have almost all the files on it now."

"Good." It grunted, not moving. "Tell me where to find Starke." Philip shuddered. He hadn't been afraid of Lex Luthor, but this, this apparition was something else again. Looking at the computer, he nodded, reaching for his pocket organizer. The computer beeped in notification that the file transfer was complete, and Philip turned, information in hand. The figure was gone, and so was his mp3 player.

Bruce made his way out of the lab as quickly and quietly as he had come in, his photographic memory already sifting out necessary details in the lab. The research assistant's name was Philip Gardner, and Bruce was pretty sure he'd find a place for the kid some place in his research and development department. He made a note to call a recruiter friend in the morning, to feel the kid out. He shot a grappling hook from the hand held launcher, and disappeared over the warehouse beside the lab. Alfred had found William Starke's address before Bruce had even left Gotham, so the good Doctor was next for a visit from the famous Batman of Gotham City.


	27. Dance and Finale

"You see?" Lois asked her cousin, both radiant and ready for a night out. "He does this all the time!" She folded her arms, covering her chest, her eyes blazing angrily.

"Well, Lois, maybe he got held up." Chloe replied, rubbing Lois' arm comfortingly. "Clark is never on time either." Clark and Chloe were chaperoning the middle school dance, since Martha was out of town, and Bruce and Lois were going as well, for moral support.

"Well," Kara said, dipping into a bowl of cereal, her hair pulled away from her face in a pony tail, which then been separated into thick curlers. Lois had put some subtle makeup on her, giving her the appearance of being older. "Clark isn't late this time." She smiled loyally at her cousin. "and he has something to say.."

"Thanks, Kara." Clark smiled, and Kara grinned back. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready? Maybe minding your own business?" Their smiles were identical, and Chloe loved the sight of it. Being an only child was fine, Chloe thought, but seeing Clark with Kara made her wonder what it might have been like to have a sister. Clark was fidgeting in his pocket with something, and Kara snickered, moving away with her cereal, the cuffs of her pajama pants dragging on the floor.

"What do you have to say, Clarkie." Lois turned, one eyebrow raised, to look at Clark. He frowned good naturedly at Lois and took Chloe's hand.

"Nothing for you to hear." He replied, pulling Chloe to the porch, ignoring Kara's squeal and thunderous footsteps to the window.

"What is it, Clark?" Chloe asked gently, looking up at him. "You don't look good."

"I'm fine." Clark took her hands. "Listen, Chloe, I want to tell you something. We've been through a lot these last few months. And I know you say we are too young for a commitment as big as being engaged. I don't blame you, and I don't think you are wrong." He smiled. "Thing is, we are. I asked the Archive about a Dedication and it's the same thing as being engaged here, except there is a five year period between that day and a marriage. It's binding." Clark reached into his pocket. "Wear it or not. It's up to you, Chloe, but once it goes on, it can't come off. That's what Khyla told me when she wore it." He handed her a bracelet, making no attempt to presume to put it on her.

"It's identical to the ones I wore on Krypton, Clark." Chloe whispered, turning it over in her hands, the cool metal refreshing her skin as purely as water. "It's beautiful."

"It's yours. The other one is, under construction." Clark smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have it up at the Fortress with some silver, trying to copy it. The Archive is giving me the directions."

"Oh, Clark." Chloe stepped up and kissed him softly. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it." He smiled. "I almost failed metal shop, too." She grinned, her eyes sparkling as she slid the bracelet on her wrist. Surprisingly, there was no great reaction, and Chloe frowned down at it.

"I don't feel any different." She said, disappointed and Clark laughed.

"What did you expect, Chloe? To be able to fly?" He touched her cheek gently. As he touched her, the stones in her necklace and bracelet glowed.

"Whoa," Chloe gasped, and hearing Kara giggle from the window, she smiled, biting her lip. "Wonder what that means."

"We'll have to ask the Archive later." Clark smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly, only to be interrupted by the sharp beep of a car horn. The car rolled to a stop, and Bruce got out, perfectly in control as always, but Clark could detect an edge of something off about his friend. Bruce came up the stairs, and looked in the window at Kara.

"You aren't ready for the ball, Boss." He said, pointing at his watch. "Come on, I think I saw your date riding down the road on a Vespa."

"OHMIGOD!" Kara squealed, darting up the stairs at a human girl's long legged pace. Clark laughed, knowing that her super speed would have her ready in no time, and that a half hour delay would only be for appearances. No sooner had she disappeared up the stairs but Dick Grayson appeared on his scooter, dressed more like a prep school boy than a world travelled performer. A small clear box from the florist in town made Chloe smile, squeezing Clark's hand. He looked down at her, smiling too. It didn't seem like all that long ago that they had gone to the spring formal back in freshman year. But all the same, they had grown up quite a bit, and now Dick Grayson was walking up the path to the farm house. He smiled nervously at Clark and nodded.

"Hi." He waved with the corsage, and Chloe smiled, putting her hand over her mouth to stop the giggle. "Is Kara ready?"

"Yeah, but you're not going to be able to take her on the scooter." Clark eyed the red scooter and nodded toward Bruce's rented car. "You guys will come with Chloe and I."

Dick nodded, swallowing, and then, reached up and unbuttoned his top collar button. "Thanks." Dick walked past them and into the house, where he was met by Bruce and Lois. As was their habit, they were bickering pleasantly about lateness and phone calls. Bruce quickly looked the boy over, barely turning his head. He seemed fine, well dressed and polite. Clark and Chloe had come in behind him, and at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. The first thing anyone saw were silver strappy sandals, and then the soft deep blue of her skirt. Chloe held her breath and saw Lois cross her fingers. The dress had been an accidental find at a vintage store in Metropolis, dark blue silk gauze, exactly the shade of Kara's forget me not eyes, it's neckline off the shoulder but not at all immodest, and the sleeves were right out of a fairy tale. Finally, Kara came entirely into view, and Chloe and Lois grinned at the collective gasp the three young men exhaled as she smiled at them from the steps. Her long silver blond hair was a cascade of soft curls. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow." Dick said, staring up at her transfixed. The word seemed to break the spell for Clark and Bruce, both of whom moved toward Kara to take her hand and lead her from the stairs, but the younger boy was faster, and soon, Kara's radiant smile was nearly blinding.

"Thank you." She said, looking at Chloe and Lois. "I would have never found it on my own."

"You look amazing." Clark smiled, and Kara winked at him. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Dick and Kara said at once and they all laughed together. Things could not be more perfect.

Later, as the music played and young couples danced, Bruce watched Kara closely. He hadn't pulled the data from the mp3 player yet, but seeing Dr. Starke and the little girl had been enough for Bruce. The child was a perfect duplicate of Kara. Except for something Bruce had a hard time defining. Karen, as the Doctor had named her, was slightly lighter completed, her hair a slightly deeper shade of gold. The eyes were the same shade but just a little differently shaped. Looking around the room, Bruce spotted several girls with the same hair color, other with the same complexion. He scanned the room until his eye fell on Chloe. She was talking to a teacher and laughed. It was the smile that made him stop, not because he found Chloe attractive, but because the smile of little Karen Starke was identical to Chloe's. Bruce felt in his pocket confirming the presence of the mp3 player. There would be plenty of time tomorrow to go over all of this data. A little frisson of chatter made him look up. Kara and Dick were dancing, and Bruce felt himself smile a little. Not too many people had gotten under his skin since his parents died, but since coming to Smallville, several had, and this little girl was one. He looked at the boy with her, and sighed. Good luck, kid, he thought, watching how Dick leaned in to whisper in Kara's ear, and how she smiled back up at him.

"You look all mushy and sentimental." Lois said, and Bruce nodded.

"I like to appear that way from time to time. Makes people feel more comfortable." He said, looking at her. An eyebrow raised over her dark hazel eyes.

"You can't fool me." She replied with a smile, "You are a softie at heart."

"Right, Lois. You figured me out." Bruce kissed her cheek. " You and Alfred."

"Good." She grinned wider, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You look amazing." Dick said, and Kara rolled her eyes.

"I hate these shoes." She winced, and kicked them off, pushing them across the dance floor to where Chloe and Clark stood. Relief flooded her face, and she grinned up at Dick. "I like being shorter than you."

He smiled back, unsure of what to say, and then, "I'm glad I invited you. Will you keep in touch after we leave Smallville? I…well, I just don't want to lose touch."

"Me neither." She looked sad. "I'll definitely keep in touch."

"Good." Dick smiled, and then, feeling brave, pulled her just slightly closer, in spite of the warning glance from her cousin. Maybe it was the encouraging grin on Clark's girlfriend's face, Dick thought, but really, it was the girl he was dancing with. Throwing all caution to the wind, Dick smiled and kissed Kara. Just once, and quickly. She blushed, and smiled gently, bringing head down on his shoulder. They didn't need to say anything, and they both knew it.

Clark started, and Chloe pulled him back. "Whoa, there, big fella, where are you going?"

"I was going to cut in…" Clark looked over at Kara, and then back at Chloe. He grinned ruefully. "Too much?"

"Just a little." Chloe laughed. "Let her be happy, Clark."

"Right." Clark exhaled, nodding. "She's not going to be ours long, is she?"

"Kara will always be yours, Clark." Chloe said, "Family is family."

Epilogue – Nine years later:

He sat alone in the dark conference room, the little box on the table before him. Oliver and John had left him to be alone with his thoughts. It had been news that was hard to take, and worse, terrible news he had now to deliver to his wife and mother. They would never see her again, never hear her laugh, never see her fly through the sky like a blaze of stray sunlight. Worse still, Clark felt the pain he'd been so accustomed to as a child, and one he'd forgotten when she came – that isolated, alone feeling. The only true Kryptonian left. Clark gasped, dropping his head to the polished table. Kara had grown up, and had gone, to find her own destiny. She was in love. And in the thoughtlessness of youth, had only said the briefest of goodbyes.

The doors behind him slid open, and Clark could hear Bruce whispering to someone, someone Clark first assumed was Diana Prince. Instead, the footsteps were silent, as silent as Bruce's own, perhaps even more so. They were the footsteps of someone long used to walking lightly. Dick Grayson sat down beside Clark and looked at the holobox on the table.

"Ollie said she left this." Dick said, picking it up to examine it. "I'm sorry, Clark. I don't know what to say."

"I know." Clark sat up, attempting to look 'super' again. "Go ahead, watch it."

Dick carefully set the box down on the table and pulled off the black mask he wore around his eyes, rubbing them to clear the emotion from them, another trick learned from Bruce. "I don't think I can. I mean, she and I...well, I know we were over a long time ago, but Kara will always be special to me. She was a good friend."

"Yeah, it's like that." Clark smiled, "Growing up stinks."

Dick smiled and nodded. "It sure does."

The doors opened again, and when the woman entered, Dick stood.

"Sit, sit." Her voice was so familiar and yet so different, that Clark turned to make sure. Karen Starke stood there, out of uniform and lost looking. Her short hair was in ruffled, and her smile was Kara's but older. "Hey." But as always, after a moment, Clark could see a flickering trace of his mother in law across Karen's features. Lex hadn't counted on the subtle influence of the human DNA during his cloning process, but Clark was thrilled for it.

"Hi." Clark felt his eyes fill and he shook his head. "Man of steel, my butt."

"I'll tell Chloe you said that." Karen smiled, sitting down. "You okay?"

"No." Clark said. Dick sniffled himself, and Karen laughed.

"I don't know how I know, of course, but she's fine. Happy and fine. I gotta admit, I might even be jealous. Ollie told me that the future Brainy was pretty cute."

Clark and Dick looked at each other and then at Karen, who smiled gently at them shrugging her shapely shoulders. "Sorry. Look, she was lonely here, Clark. For so long, too. When I showed up, she was thrilled. We could at least be friends, neither of us really having anyone…" Karen paused. "I had been waiting to take her out for her birthday…"

"With Oliver and Dinah." Clark nodded. "I know."

"You know, Clark, it's okay that she chose this." Karen said gently.

"I know." Clark said, "It's selfish, but I'm going to miss her."

"Me too." Karen hugged herself. "Me too."

Dick stood, clearing his throat. "I…well, I'd better go. Star and the others.."

"Right," Karen agreed. She walked to stand next to Dick. "You'll be okay?"

"Yeah." Clark nodded, looking out at the stars. "Tell Bruce to come in, would you?"

"You got it, Big Blue." Dick smiled. "See you later."

"Karen?" Clark called again, and she turned, all at once so like Kara that Clark felt his throat close. "Come for dinner. The whole family will be at the Sullivans. You aren't alone."

She stood there, and then smiled, Chloe's funny wide grin and nodded. "I'd really like that, Clark. Thanks. I'll be there." She waved, and walked out of the conference room.

After a few moments, Bruce entered, menacing in his cowl and cape. "Come on, Clark. Why not call it a day? Been through enough, I think."

"It's been awhile since I allowed myself to be miserable." Clark said, smiling. "You should be proud of me."

"Well." Bruce came to stand beside him at the window. "I never thought I'd rub off on you that much." He chuckled, looking out at the stars. "Remember what you told me when Dick went off on his own? First with the Titans and now with the Outsiders?"

"Refresh my memory." Clark leaned against the clear window. But he already knew. It was one of those moments that his dad's platitudes had seemed to make sense, so Clark steeled himself to hear it again.

"They have to choose their own path." Bruce said, "You told Diana that when Donna took off, too."

"I have a big mouth." Clark laughed, and Bruce nodded. "I should shut up more."

"But you were right, Clark. Granted, I never would have dreamed Kara would leave the entire century, but you people never do anything small, either." Bruce shook his head. "I'm going to miss my Boss though."

"Dinner at the Sullivans tonight. Can you make it?" Clark asked, and Bruce nodded.

"I'll call L.J., tell her to get there. She's digging Lucy out of some hassle in Edge City. Mixed up with Lucas Luthor or something." Bruce said, "It's always something with the Lane girls, you know that."

"Nice." Clark laughed. "Go figure."

"Yeah." Bruce clasped Clark on the shoulder. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Clark said, and when Bruce was gone, Clark flew off also, knowing he could get there and back in time for dinner.

The Fortress glowed in the late day light, and Clark felt his breath catch, knowing that she wouldn't be there, but someone else was waiting for her. He flew into the fortress and was greeted by the large white dog that had come to rule the roost here at the Fortress. The useless red cape Kara had made for him hung around his neck, but even with the silly thing, Clark had to admit, Krypto had turned into one fine dog.

"Down, Krypto." Clark said, and the dog sat obediently, expectantly. "No, boy, she's not coming. She's gone, out into the future. With a Brainiac. A real one."

Krypto, understanding, hung his head. He looked up and howled, one long burst of sound that Clark swore sounded like a human moan. Sinking to his knees, Superman hugged the grieving animal and they both cried together, for the loss of their girl to her future. The nest was empty. The Fledgling grown into a glorious bird never meant for this Earth at all. After a long while, Clark stood, and the archive showed him the galaxy Kara had chosen for her new home. Looking out at the star system, Clark took out the metal plate that his uncle had sent with her, the benediction and plea. He ran a hand over the inscription, and then spoke aloud, in flawless Kryptonian.

"_Out there, you will find my beloved cousin, Kara Zor-El_

_from the now dead planet Krypton and of Earth, _

_Treat her as you would your dearest child, for you will see_

_A treasure she will be, for your world."_

Chloe stood on the porch of her parents house, waiting. No one had to tell her that something was wrong. The crystal that had been given to her so long ago by Lara had imparted the information, and Chloe had wept by herself in the barn loft. She had not told Martha, or her parents. The news would be better heard by the whole group. Clark flew in, and landed silently in the front yard, Krypto at his side. He'd changed out of uniform, and Chloe smiled to see the familiar blue plaid shirt and jeans. He was in disarray emotionally and physically. She went to him, closing the distance in three or four steps.

"Hi." Chloe said, looking up at him. "I'm so sorry, Clark."

Clark reached into his pocket and handed Chloe the holo cube. "Turn it around and then open it."

"Out here?" Chloe took the cube. "Did you see it already?"

"The part meant for me. Go ahead."

Chloe shrugged and opened the box. Kara, all of twenty three, and grinning happily waved.

"_Hi, Chloe. By now, Clark has told you about me going, and I want you all to know that I miss you all already." Kara wiped her eyes. "But, this is so the right thing for me – to get out of from Clark's long, long shadow. I already know what is going to happen with your children, so I can tell you, I'm pretty darn proud." She grinned. "That's all I'm going to say. I don't want to pollute the time stream or anything. Please tell Bruce and L.J. that I miss them too. But look…" She reached out of the frame and pulled in a tall, blond handsome young man, and smiled up at him. "This is Brainy. I know Clark will be upset, but he's not like Brainiac in your time." He waved awkwardly, and Kara poked him. "Be nice, Brainy, this is going to the closest thing to parents I have. Isn't he cute? Anyway, I just want you both to know that I love you guys so much." _The message ended, and Chloe looked up at Clark sadly.

"The closest thing to parents." She whispered, her hand going to her stomach, that had not even begun to swell yet. "Clark, I…"

"Yeah." Clark nodded, taking the box back. "I'm going to miss her too. It's a good thing, Chloe. I realized that up at the Fortress." Clark put his arms around his wife and sighed. "I'd have done the same thing."

"You would have?" They walked to the house, and Chloe smiled. "For me?"

"Absolutely." Clark smiled back. "Every time."

Today was not the day for her news, but the fact that Kara knew already was something Chloe was thankful for. Tomorrow, Chloe would tell Clark about the babies, the miracle twins they never dreamed they could actually have. And he would not be alone anymore.

The End


End file.
